Honey Bear
by lux-zosa
Summary: AU. "Siempre he estado solo, porque a pesar de tener tantos amigos, ninguno ha llenado el espacio que tanto busco...por eso, cuando me encontré a un pequeño oso en mi camino, y al igual que yo, sin nadie a su lado, no dude en acogerlo entre mis brazos...porque la cura de la soledad, tal vez, es solamente la miel de mi dulce Yuuri. SHOTACON/Fluff/Viktuuri/LIGERÍSIMO Otayurio.
1. En el que Viktor ya no está solo

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA** : **SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes.**_

 ** _Notas:_** _ **¡Hola mis amores! Teniendo en cuenta que réquiem está llegando a su fin, es hora de subir los nuevos fics, ¿Que creían? 7v7 tengo demasiado material Viktuuri para todos, solo es cuestión de organizarnos bien xD esto esta escrito desde el año pasado, por lo que probablemente mi narración sea diferente, pero tranquilos, lo he leído y mejorado bastante. Este capítulo está dedicado a Omuraisu, mi editora (Hizo la portada) y waifu :3. En fin, espero la pasemos bien y que les guste mucho. También se encuentra en Wattpad por si les interesa.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **En el que Viktor ya no está solo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los pajaritos cantaban en una sonata desordenada, al tiempo en el que el alba aparecía y se colaba por la ventana de una pequeña choza echa de paja y ladrillos. Los rayos se pegaban a su espalda quemándole, mientras que sus orejas se movían ante cualquier ruido que captaba su atención, ya que debajo de la cobija con un hilillo de saliva en la boca, podía escuchar perfectamente a kilómetros aquel canto de aves y el aleteo de algunas.

Taciturno, se destapó por completo y dejó al descubierto su pecho, dormía desnudo por comodidad así que no era algo extraño; además estaban en verano y hacía calor.

Bostezo, deteniéndose para sentir algunas lagrimillas en sus párpados y gimió al ver su ventana.

No quería salir~

Pero su pancita sonó hambrienta y resignado volvió a enderezarse rascándose la cabeza con hermosos cabellos plateados, largos y sedosos, que se meneo mientras que sus orejas largas temblaban cuando tocaba ahí dándose caricias

 _Porque nadie más le podía dar._

— _Wah~_ estoy tan solo — Dramatizo abrazando su almohada— Me gustaría despertar con alguien todas las mañanas y que me acariciara las orejas, me llamara _Viktor~_ mientras que sonríe, ¿es mucho pedir?

Miró su almohada de nuevo y sonrió, enterrando su rostro en ella. Era marrón, y tenía unos puntos negros como ojos, tenía forma de perro y se llamaba makacchin, era su única compañía en todo el día.

Al final, después de unos minutos en donde casi se vuelve a quedar dormido, se levantó y dejó la frazada correr de su cuerpo hasta caer al piso. Se desperezó hasta hacer sus huesos crujir y camino por su casita que tan pequeñita era, que al lado de su cama estaba la cocina y después unas mesas y un par de asientos.

Se sentía afortunado eso si, por lo menos tenía donde dormir, no como esos pobres animales que vivían solos en el bosque. A veces recibía visitantes, pero después de lo que paso con Mila la Gacela, dejó de hacerlo.

Por inercia, se colocó una polera blanca y unos pantalones holgados, era hora de comer, debía de ir a recoger del jardín, en el centro del bosque, algo de apio, remolacha o tal vez zanahorias, sonaba delicioso de tan solo pensarlo.

Agarró una canasta de mimbre, decorada con listones rojos que fue hecha por su amiga Mila, y pensó en ir a su encuentro. Estaba a punto de salir de casa, abriendo la puerta echa de madera que tenía un agujero en el medio como si fuera una madriguera, pero sus orejas se movieron al mismo tiempo y detecto lo que venía en su dirección.

— ¡Déjame entrar bastardo!

Una cabellera rubia se interpuso en su camino, pero la detuvo al recargarse en la puerta y posar en sus labios, un dedo, antes de sonreír jocosamente.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa gatito?

Se encontró sintiendo la vibración de sus gruñidos en sus sensibles orejas y fastidiado, las bajo con sus manos y dejo la canasta en el suelo.

— Yuri, deja ese sonido tan molesto.

— ¡No hasta que me dejes entrar!

Lo hizo a un lado y empujó la puerta, aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando sintió un jalón en su camisa, específicamente en el cuello de ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te aburriste de vivir con Mila o Georgie? No es mi culpa que a veces ella pise tu cola, sabes que es un poco torpe con sus patas.

Pensó en cerrar la puerta de su casa y atrancarla con piedras si era posible, pero Yuri le enterró las uñas en el brazo y con una mirada de terror, le siseo.

— Otabek está en celo— Todos los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a andar, y algo hizo click.

—Ah.

— ¡¿Como que solo un AH MALDICIÓN?! Sabes lo que digo ¿no? Otabek están buscando pareja, Otabek me abandonara, bastardo.

Viktor suspiro con su flequillo recibiendo el impacto de su exhalación, se alzó tan grácil y frágil como lo era, y cayó de lleno en su ojo ocultando su parpado plateado y el iris azul.

—Okay — Sonrió deslumbrante—Pero ¿Qué recibiré a cambio? — Yuri manoteo el aire casi exasperado y después hizo caras raras hasta darse por vencido y chasquear la lengua

—A veces una señora que vive cerca de aquí, hace pastel de zanahoria y me da un poco al verme pasar, te daré mi pedazo si quieres… ¡Pero abre la puta puerta ya! —Viktor encantadoramente se hizo a un lado y Yurio se llevó el piso de bocado.

—No toques nada y no te comas nada. — Le amenazó sonriente pero con una voz seria y estremecedora—Nos vemos, Ga-ti-to~

Yurio gruñó ferozmente como una pantera y cerró la puerta bruscamente nada más levantando polvo y un posible temblor en la casa.

* * *

¿Quién es ese que anda ahí?

Va saltando como si el mundo estuviera siendo sostenido por sus orejas, tiene una sonrisa brillante que no se le despega, y un aire de irrealismo que hacen del panorama una fábula.

Viktor balancea su canasta con su coleta alta y mueve su esponjosa cola alegremente, se adentra un poco más al bosque y encuentra el ruidoso mundo de los animales que habitan allí.

Georgie el cuervo que no deja de sollozar, Yakov el búho que parece estar atascado en sus bisagras viejas y cabeza sabía, Chris, la víbora, que no se detiene en espiar a las muchachas que se bañan todos los domingos en la mañana, y Mila, su dulce Mila, la gacela torpe que no se detiene en pisar la cola de Yurio, maldadosa y hasta bruja, según las ardillas chismosas del lugar.

—Hey Viktor

Babiecheva, con su piel elástica y sus cuernos encorvados en forma de lira, galopo con sus pezuñas que remplazaban los pies humanos hasta el conejo Nikiforov y se hizo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Acaso hiciste crecer algo de tu jardín? — el oji-azul la miró con reproche, el puchero asomándose por su boca como un pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Era una historia larga, pero acortándola, Viktor quería un huerto de remolacha, apio y hasta zanahoria, pero problema no eran las condiciones ambientales, el problema era lo mal que podía ser plantando una simple semilla.

La primera vez que lo intentó, casi se mata con el rastrillo, y aunque Mila incluso le dio una pezuña de más para ayudar, acabo matando su huerto cuando en un descuido se le olvido regarlas en casi toda una semana.

Viktor se escudó con ya era momento de hibernar, pero lo peor era que los conejos no lo hacían.

—No, ya me rendí con eso de tener un huerto — Murmuró — Mejor puedo salir y pasear por el bosque para pedir…

—Robar las cosechas de otro ¿Eh? — Mila liberó su carcajada libertina y se limpió lagrimillas que no existían de sus ojos — Yakov dice que si no tienes cuidado, acabarás devorado por un gran oso~

Se encogió gruñendo desde el fondo de su garganta, y viró sus ojos exasperado mientras que a grandes zancadas dejaba sola a la gacela de carácter burlón.

— ¡Solo no vayas mucho para el sur! ¡Recuerda que es la zona de depredadores! — Grito advirtiéndole, más el conejo ya estaba muy lejos y parece que no la escucho.

* * *

—Tonta Mila — pisoteó el suelo con uno de sus pies enfadado – Por lo menos yo no ando pisoteando a Yurio por miedo a que más adelante crezca siendo un gran felino y devore la tierna carne de Gacela recién muerta, hm.

Soltó lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza, pues había estado vagando por el frondoso bosque encontrándose con varios animales agradables que le sonreían , y de paso le daban el atajo a algún lugar en donde hubiera un huerto de vegetales.

Ricos vegetales.

Su estómago comenzaba a sonar, y se le ponían las mejillas rojas cuando veía su canasta vacía, se imaginaba cadavérico al pensar que no podría comer ese día.

Se detuvo en mitad del lugar en donde estaba varado e inspeccionó su alrededor.

 _Estas perdido, jijiji_

Rezongo un grillo que salto de hoja en hoja hasta camuflarse en el lugar.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba estancado y se sentía demasiado cansado como para regresar y peor, con el estómago vacío.

—Grrr~— Viktor se encogió con el ruido de sus tripas al crujir y se relamió los labios hambriento.

Levanto la mirada, cuidando su olfato, y en lo alto de un roble pareció notar algo, algo que era comestible.

Miro de nuevo la copa del árbol y sus orejas se inmovilizaron un momento. Un momento crucial, había escuchado un ruido.

El mas mínimo, algún arbusto ser sacudido, tal vez era un puercoespín, tal vez una comadreja, Cualquier animal no depredador ¿C-cierto?

Se supone que estaba todavía en la zona segura del bosque, en donde no rondaban osos, lobos, pumas…jaja

Por inercia olisqueo el aire y sagazmente su pie izquierdo dio un golpecito en el suelo, el sonido causo en Viktor una corriente de adrenalina tan tenaz que al mismo instante en que sus orejas se giraron hacia el escándalo, echó a correr tan rápido como sus dos piernas le permitían y se alejó lo más rápido posible, escondiéndose de pronto, detrás de un roble.

Se tocó el pecho tomando aire, y miró de soslayo por un lado del tronco.

— ¿Y eso…?

Encontró en el centro, una montaña de flores, flores que caían porque el impacto de algo, las levantó hacia arriba.

Algo estaba a punto de cazarlo, y por esa razón su instinto le decía que se perdiera de una buena vez del lugar y nunca regresará, más la intriga le carcomía el pecho y cuando menos lo pensó, se estaba acercando un poco más, solo un poco…con la canasta de mimbre que en algún momento dejó caer en el piso…

Trago saliva y el sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su cien, despacio, el ambiente tenso le hacía enloquecer, sus pies vibraban en advertencia y sentía su nariz más arrugada de lo normal.

¿Qué podría ser…?

 _¡Zas!_

Un estornudo provocó que las flores salpicaran hacia arriba y unas orejitas marrones se hicieron notar entre el verguero de plantas. Después, un pequeño cuerpo salió y asomo su rostro hasta la cara desencajada de Nikiforov, encogiéndose al instante, con la nariz arrugada y los párpados repletos de lágrimas.

—Un-un oso — Jadeo y el pequeño rompió a llorar — Un cachorro de oso.

No se lo creía. Se sentó en el piso un momento y se tocó el pecho asustado de que su corazón colapsara.

—Todo este momento…fue un niño — Se sintió un poco aliviado, más la vergüenza calaba en su interior, ¿asustado de un menor?, Dios, se supone que ya era un conejo adulto. — Soy realment-

Hablaba tan suave que el chillido del pequeño pelinegro corto su drama al instante, Viktor se levantó del suelo y se acuchillo hasta quedar a su estatura.

Tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca, y en su cabecita unas orejitas marrones y menuditas que ahora temblaban al ritmo de su llanto.

Usaba una camisa azul con mangas que tenía una _Y_ grande en el centro y un pantalón sencillo de color gris, resaltando su colita café.

—Hey — lo llamó suavemente — No hay nada que temer – Se sentó por completo en el pasto y le palmeo la cabeza — No debes llorar pequeñín — El pequeño oso, se restregó las mejillas y negó

—Es que…—Hipo — Me he- Me he... ¡Golpeado! — El conejo entonces por fin noto su codo rojizo y sangrante, provocando que se encogiera de la culpa.

El osito se sentía fatal, su mamá lo había abandonado hace algunas semanas así que había comenzó a sobrevivir solo, pero el problema era que no había aprendido a cazar, y que todas las lecciones que le dieron, solo le causaba el temor de equivocarse y ser devorado.

Como ahora que sentía que ese extraño le alzaba en brazos y acercaba más a su cuerpo, de seguro se lo quería comer.

 _Un conejo carnívoro, ¡ay de mí!_

—Sana que sana — Tarareo una dulce voz, que hizo al pelinegro dignarse a detener su llanto solo para escucharlo un poco—Colita de rara, jaja.

Su risilla fue el bálsamo para el pequeño, que se metió el pulgar a la boca y miró atentamente a aquel ser de flequillo plateado y pestañas albinas.

— Si no sana hoy— Era tanto su atención que no se dio cuenta cuando el conejo comenzó a acariciar su herida —Sanará mañana — Aunque de igual forma, no podía despegar la vista de su rostro y aquellas pestañas largos que abrazaban sus pómulos.

Quería que abriera sus ojos, y Viktor los abrió en un instante contemplando al pequeño con un dedo en la boca, los parpados mojados en lágrimas, y las mejillas rojas.

Oh.

—Aww~ ¡Que tierno!

El corazón se le llenó de miel cuando la mirada del pequeño atravesó sus ojos, cuando sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron un quejido de sorpresa a su acción de apretarlo mejilla a mejilla, Viktor no se resistió en estrechar un más su cuerpo, como si tratara de fusionarse con el pequeño

— Dime ¿Qué hace un osito como tú aquí? — Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras que recogía su canasta del suelo.

—Oh es que…

De pronto se veía desanimado y Viktor no sabía qué hacer, ¿Preguntarle? ¿O Solo ignorar la situación?, en verdad que no era bueno es esto.

—Vamos, no es como si tu mami te haya abandonado ¿Eh? — Siseo cantarín.

—Buu…

Se le detuvo el corazón cuando escucho un pequeño chillido, y después los hipos del pequeño que había roto a llorar de nuevo.

—A-¡Ah! Yo-Yo no…

Estaba tan nervioso que lo dejó en el suelo y retrocedió con las orejas hacia abajo

Le bajaba sudor frío por la espalda, y las piernas le temblaban de miedo, no quería también romper a llorar por la frustración de no poder hacer nada.

En sus divagaciones, con el sollozo del oso grabado en sus tímpanos, recordó que había una manera de hacer que alguien dejara de llorar….No era tan efectiva, pero cualquier cosa ahora le servía.

Con determinación agarró al niño del suelo y le quitó las manos de la cara, luego se lamió los labios y se acercó hasta el pelinegro plantandole un beso en los labios.

Fue solo un contacto, pero el estómago de Nikiforov rugió más y se dio cuenta que los labios del pequeño sabían a mil. Miel de abejas.

Sin poder evitarlo, profundizó el beso y al momento de meter su lengua en la dulce boca del osito, el quebrajoso pero audible gemido que libero el azabache fue suficiente para detener su acción.

—Wow.

Exclamó con las mejillas rojas, pues sentía en sus pupilas gustativas un sabor adictivo, que lo embriagaba totalmente.

Era el sabor de los labios de un niño.

—Se-Señor conejo.

El niño se sentía un poco desorientado, el beso lo había dejado anonadado, además sentía un cosquilleo en sus mejillas por el explosivo rojo que iba hasta su cuello.

— ¿Qué-Qué hace?

Paso las manos por sus hombros para no caerse y miró fijamente los ojos azules del extraño mamífero, sintiendo como su flequillo le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

—Sabes… Creo que ya no estarás solo — Siseo Viktor, pero ante la mirada perdida del otro continuó— ¡Te vendrás a vivir conmigo! ¡Sí!

Sus labios acorazonados y su sonrisa radiantes le removió a Yuuri el estómago de simple y tierna vergüenza

— ¿En-Enserio? — Ante el asentimiento de Nikiforov, el oso por fin pudo sonreír y mover su colita esponjosa de la alegria— Que felicidad~

— ¡Aw! ¡No puedo! — Le apretó las mejillas— Eres tan hermoso que podría comerte ahora mismo —Fue consciente de sus propias palabras y del dolor de estómago que sentía ahora — Hambre, tengo hambre…

La boca se le llenaba de saliva al pensar en lo que podría estar comiendo ahora, si no se fuera topado con el oso.

Pero, la verdad, no se quejaba.

—Co-Conozco un huerto no muy lejos de aquí, la señora Minako me da de su frutos cuando paso por ahí…si-Si quiere podemos ir a pedir un poco— Viktor sentía un paro cardiaco en este momento. Ese niño era un ángel, un ángel solo para él.

— ¡SI! ¡Vamos!

Ante la brillosa mirada del más joven, Nikiforov comenzó su andar por el bosque con un osito entre sus brazos que se agarraba de su polera por sus pequeños saltos.

—Ah, se me olvidaba — Dijo el conejo — No se tu nombre ¿Podrías decirlo?

—Yu-Yuuri Katsuki…

— ¡Wow! — Se cubrió la boca encantadoramente— Nunca había escuchado ese nombre ¿De dónde eres?

—Soy…Soy de Japón…. Nací allá pero nos trasladamos aquí, a este bosque muy lejos de mi hogar.

—Así que… ¡Tengo en mis manos un oso japonés! ¡Oh! Con razón eres tan lindo~

Se detuvo de nuevo con la voz extremadamente aniñada y le tocó la naricita al pequeño Yuuri.

— No te preocupes —Sonrió— Desde hoy, mi casa será tu hogar y tu compañía seré yo ¿Vale?

No esperaba una respuesta así que volvió a andar a cortos saltos.

En ese momento, mientras que Viktor ignoraba la mirada de Yuuri, las hojas de los arboles apenas permitieron que su luz atravesara su bello rostro y ocasionara en el pelinegro, un salvaje revoloteo en su corazón.

Se sentía en el cielo, cuando de pronto comenzó a quedarse dormido y su última visión fue las copas de los árboles y el flequillo plateado del conejo.

* * *

 _ **Este fic está demasiado adelantado, pero como siempre, daré una fecha: Actualizare todos los**_ _ **Sábados , no importa si en la mañana, tarde o noche, actualizare únicamente ese día, si se me hace tarde, pero tengo el capítulo, haré una excepción y lo subiré el domingo (Además de corregir, debo leerlo todo de nuevo, y arreglar incongruencias). En fin, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, admito que amo el Shotacon, no lo niego, y ya me faltaba subir uno de este tipo.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	2. En el que Yuuri consuela al gatito

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos._

 ** _Notas:_ _Perdonen el retraso, ayer hubo un pequeño inconveniente y digamos que termine haciendo un trabajo con arcilla y haciendo regalos de cumpleaños xD, en fin, espero lo disfruten~_**

 ** _Al capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _En el que Yuuri consuela al gatito_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando sintió un jaloncito en su colita, gimió adormecido y se pegó aún más al cuerpo caliente que le abrazaba con seguridad y sobre protección. Su cabecita la tenía apoyada en el pecho de alguien, y en sus tímpanos podía escuchar el suave latido de una persona. Como pequeños tambores siendo tocados en la oscuridad de la noche, aquellos le adormecían y lo arrullaban aún más hasta meterse un dedo en la boca y chuparlo con fervor.

Se mantenía quieto, bajo una manta, mientras que oía pasos y alguno que otro chillido, sin embargo, el perezoso osito Yuuri solo ignoro los ruidos secos del ambiente y no abrió sus luceros de ángel.

— ¡Viktor!

El nombrado aun en sus frazadas blancas y los ojos entre entreabiertos, se quejó bajito haciendo pucheros infantiles y adorables

— ¡¿Qué hace un oso en esta casa?!

Yurio estaba en pánico, y el conejo Nikiforov lo sabía al ver su cola crispada y sus ojos dilatados, pero aún entre sus cavilaciones, bostezo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos y se arrimó más al pequeño Yuuri oculto en su pecho.

—Lo encontré ayer mientras que buscaba comida — Reconoció acercando su nariz al cabello del pelinegro — Me pareció muy adorable así que me lo traje — Susurro adormecido con su dulce voz cantarina — Además, me mostro un gran huerto y me regalo unos ricos aperitivos

Comenzó a oler las hebras negras de Yuuri, sonrojado al reconocer el olor silvestre de las flores

— Creo que no estaría mal si me lo quedo.

Afirmo para sí mismo frotando su mejilla con la rechoncha y gordita carita del pequeño.

— ¡Pero qué dices idiota!

El grito sobresalto a Yuuri, al punto de bajar su cabeza y cubrirse más con las mantas.

—Cállate Yurio, no quiero que lo despiertes —Espeto seriamente aceptando el cuerpo temeroso del oso cerca suyo —Y de igual forma no puedes hacer nada, ya que ¿De quién es la casa?

Yurio lo miro con profundo odio.

— Así es, así que todo se hace en base a mis reglas ¿Cierto?—Sonrió jocosamente —Ahora si me disculpas, iré a la cascada para bañarme. —Lentamente se levantó de la cama y agarro al oso Katsuki entre sus brazos.

— ¡Maldito Pervertido! ¡¿Estabas durmiendo desnudo?!

Viktor miro con tierna confusión el como la frazada se caía de su cuerpo y lo mostraba completamente como vino al mundo

— ¡Eres una completa mierda! ¡Por lo menos la ropa interior!

El conejo bostezo, omitiendo todos los gritos del rubio, aun sin romper su carisma al seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo

—No importa~ A Yuuri no le importo~

Hundió un dedo en su barriguita y el pequeño se meneo entre sus brazos despertando

— Incluso a Yuuri le agrada mi calor—Comento, mirando fijamente como esos ojitos alazanes se abrían como el albor de las mañanas.

— ¡Pero deja de mirarlo así! ¡Cochino!

Yurio le lanzo una canasta de mimbre, y ruborizado a más no poder, se marchó de la madriguera del conejo

—Vaya, que gruñón

Viktor se sobo la cabeza con una mueca en los labios y miro fijamente al despierto pero confundido osito

— ¿Yuuri como dormiste? — Le pregunto al infante que lo volteo a ver mientras que se frotaba un ojo dulcemente

—Wuaa~ Vitya es muy calientito — Se acorruco en su pecho — Pero a veces me hace cosquillas con su cabello, y se siente divertido ~ — Nikiforov se quedo viendo su brillante sonrisa y se sonrojo

—Oww Yuuri~

Lo elevo hasta la altura de su rostro, y gentilmente paso un dedo por sus labios quitándole la saliva que se regaba por su barbilla

—Eres tan lindo —El pequeño se derritió ante su sonrojo — Y como todo un niño lindo, debe irse a bañar ¿No? — el osito asintió lentamente — Entonces, vamos a la cascada a darnos un gran chapuzón para comenzar el día con energías ¿De acuerdo?

El azabache asintió emocionado

— De acuerdo…pero en donde está mi-

De inmediato noto como la brisa golpeaba su trasero desnudo, y provoco que se le estremeciera su esponjada cola.

— ¡AY! — Chillo — Creo que primero deber-

Estornudo crispando al moreno entre sus labios

— Debería vestirme, pero primero –Yuuri se agarró a su cuello mirándolo de frente— Desde ahora usaras ropa interior.

El oso del oriente se miró su cuerpo y alzo la mirada con un puchero en los labios.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¡Así es más cómodo!

—Bueno, es que digamos que…

Comenzó Viktor, acomodándolo para que su mano quedara debajo de su cintura, levantándolo y siendo inevitable el no tocar su pequeño y suave trasero

— Podrías contraer un resfriado si lo haces, y nosotros no queremos eso ¿Vale?

Yuuri bajo la cabeza desanimado, y arrugo el rostro con un mohín dibujado en sus labios.

—P-pero, eso aprieta mi colita —Murmuro tiernamente con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos — Además Viktor duerme desnudo ¿Por qué yo no? —Esta vez fue el turno del albino para quedarse callado.

Dormir con Yuuri desnudo…

Sus labios sabor a miel, su rosadito trasero, sus esponjosas mejillas…

—Vitya~ ¡Vitya~!— El nombrado despertó de sus cavilaciones y meneo la cabeza

—No, no y no. Ya está tomada la decisión.

Yuuri suspiro resignado y asintió con los ojos todavía aguados.

— Vamos no te pongas así~ Le puedo hacer un agujero a tu ropa interior, así no apretara tu colita como dices—El moreno alzo la mirada atendiendo a sus ideas —. ¿Te parece mejor?

Empero a los nervios de Viktor, Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y le rodeo los hombros en un gran abrazo.

—Me siento muy feliz de tener a Vitya a mi lado~

El conejo se quedó pasmado ante las palabras del infante y de igual forma rodeo a Yuuri con una mano sosteniéndolo por debajo y en su cabeza.

—Yo también….

* * *

—Vaya, el sol está muy radiante hoy-

Comento el albino mientras que se acercaba a la cascada para mojarse el cabello, con Yuuri a su lado hundiendo lo que parecía ser un barquito de juguete que Nikiforov saco de su cofre de cosas perdidas, porque ya sabes, en el bosque siempre había cosas extrañas y olvidadas.

—Ven Yuuri, déjame lavarte el cabello

El infante le miro curiosamente y después, cuando lo noto acercándose, se alejó corriendo

— ¡Yuuri!

El oso salió completamente desnudo, y Viktor empezó a perseguirlo de la misma manera.

—Vitya no me atrapa~

La jocosa risa del azabache era tan contagiosa, que Viktor comenzó a divertirse mucho, persiguiéndolo a medida que pasaba la tarde, con las piedras calientes y humeantes por el resplandeciente sol, y la fresca agua que salpicaba su piel y se regaban como gotas hasta la curva de la cintura.

— ¡Te Tengo! — Lo atrapo de improvisto levantándolo entre sus brazos — Nunca subestimes la velocidad de un conejo

Yuuri se cubrió la boca sorprendido, exclamando un dulce _"wow"_ con sus ojos satinados y su piel rosada y tierna por el sol.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto lo que decían; los infantes tenían la piel muy suave. Ahora lo podía contemplar cuando veía las nalgas del pequeño Yuuri y lo resplandecientes y rosáceas que eran.

Como dos pares de melocotones.

—Viktor es genial~

La exclamación del osito lo despabiló, despegando la mirada de su retaguardia y dándose cuenta más a fondo, que lo alzaba con un brazo por debajo de su cadera, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y los fugaces atributos que un niño no debería de tener.

—Oh ¿Tú crees? — Pregunto inocentemente — La verdad es que no creo que sea algo extraordinar-

Se cortó de inmediato, confundiendo a Yuuri que indiscretamente le miraba las orejas, aquellas peludas y largas de conejo, que comenzaron a doblarse al percibir un ruido. También observo como arrugo su nariz oliendo el ambiente y en el agua, pataleo percibiendo peligro.

Sin embargo, era tarde cuando sintió en su nalga derecha un fuerte dolor.

O más bien una mordida.

— ¡AY! — Se crispo tanto que soltó a Yuuri, el cual por el susto arrugó el rostro a punto de llorar — Que demonio…

— ¡Este es mi territorio conejo! ¡No manches mi bello santuario con tu horrible presencia!

Viktor alzó una ceja con una lagrimilla en su ojo derecho y contempló al zorro. Sus ojos negros y su pelaje naranja, su sonrisa arrogante y sus ridículas cejas

— ¿Quién te atreves como para mirarme así conejo? ¡Deberías de saber que soy el gran JJ, rey del bosque!

Jean en forma de zorro, se apuntó a sí mismo egocéntricamente y se subió mejor la estúpida corona hecha de paja que tenía en la cabeza

—Animal inferior, valerosamente te pido que-

Pero su frase quedo a medias, cuando el albino cansado de tanta palabrería, se acercó intimidantemente al zorro y lo agarro del lomo hasta su altura.

— Oye, ¡No me to-

Empero, el zorro voló por los aires y cayó estrepitosamente a kilómetros de la cascada cuando el conejo lo pateó fuertemente.

Yuuri que seguía asustado, fue alzado por los brazos del albino y escondido en el hombro del mismo, enredando sus piernas alrededor del pecho del conejo, que sostenía su cabeza con una feroz mirada hacia el zorro.

—Y no regreses.

Espeto Viktor, viéndolo desafiantemente, con una aterradora mirada que revoloteaba por sus luceros zarcos, la frialdad de sus facciones y lo escueto de su pupila, y fue tanta la intensidad de su presencia , que el zorro se estremeció notablemente y chillo asustado.

—¡T-Tú te arrepentirás de esto!

Sin embargo, agarro el valor que le proporcionaba su arrogancia, y vocifero titubeante mientras que huía despavorido del lugar.

Cuando sucedió eso, Viktor se permitió relajar su postura y lagrimear. En serio que le había dolido.

—Ojala no deje marca — Siseo volteando la mirada para ver sus glúteos— Wuaa, que horrible — Con un dedo trazo la mordida que obtuvo y gruño adorablemente— La próxima que vea a ese zorro juro que le daré en donde más le duela

Siseo entre dientes, gimiendo de pena al ver la marca rojiza, pero no duro mucho cuando el pelinegro se despegó de sus hombros con los ojos rojizos y la nariz tapada de tanto llorar.

—Ow Yuuri

El albino recogió agua de la palma de su mano y le mojo el rostro lloroso al pequeño, pasando delicadamente su dedo por sus ojos, sus cejas, sus mejillas y el surco de sus pómulos terminando en sus labios rosa.

— Ya todo está bien

El moreno se sorbió la nariz y asintió con el rostro rojo y la mirada reflejada en los azules de Viktor.

— ¿Qué te parece si a la próxima traemos un par de patitos chillones? creo que tengo en mi casa

Yuuri que seguía algo huidizo y abatido, al escuchar lo que decía el conejo, cambió su rostro en una bella sonrisa repleta de emoción y salto entre sus brazos entusiasmado.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Cuando las ramas del árbol se estamparon en su cara, grito enfurecido pateando el suelo y luego maldijo todo, aun con la marca del golpe en su rostro y las pupilas dilatadas de la cólera.

— ¡Maldición!

Su cabello rubio estaba repleto de hojas y ramas, su cola crispada se agitaba salvajemente, y sus orejas se doblaban en signo de advertencia. Estaba realmente encolerizado.

¿Dónde estaba el maldito de Otabek?

Se preguntó, mientras que se sentaba resignado debajo de un árbol, chasqueando la lengua y agarrando cualquier flor para arrancarle los pétalos.

¿Que se creía ese idiota?

Yuri respiro profundo y se hundió en su regazo, escondiendo su rostro y mirando el suelo; solo hongos por doquier, pasto, hormigas e insectos raros…

Suspiro, No…no podía pensarlo con claridad….

Y es que cuando salió de la casa del conejo, de Viktor, se encontró con la grata noticia de la que todos los animales del bosque hablaban, pues Otabek, un lobo alfa, había encontrado a su pareja.

Estaban en época de apareamiento, y obviamente el pelinegro debía de conseguir a alguien y tener crías….crías con su pareja omega.

Y él…él no valía nada.

Aun lo recordaba, cuando todavía era un cachorro que perdió a su abuelo y madre, que vagaba solitariamente por los valles y colinas del lugar, encontrando peligros inminentes y casos de vida y muerte que sin duda, lo había hecho madurar.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo había marcado de por vida.

Fue cuando tenía 12 años, primavera, cuando todavía era una gato ladrón y se atrevió a robarle la comida a un par de panteras, tal vez con algo de valentía y arrogancia pensó que lo lograría, que se saldría con la suya…

Pero, termino lastimado, agonizante, pensó que moriría, frio y solitario, así como había llegado, pero un hermoso lobo le protegió, escondido detrás de su imponente tamaño en su pequeña forma de gato, viéndolo rasguñar, morder, espantar a esas panteras, terminando rasguñado y hasta herido pero…preguntándose sin importar nada un…

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_

Y entonces la respiración le dolió en esos momentos mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo, debajo de un viejo árbol, con un dolor bonito de parte de los recuerdos provinientes de su corazón….Algo que le partía el alma, lo hacía realmente frágil

Su amor hacia él.

* * *

Cuando se tranquilizó, se levantó y fue directo hasta la casa del conejo, con los ojos hinchados, y la nariz rojiza, serenamente caminando por las colinas y los atajos que desde hace tiempo aprendió a utilizar, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la cola entre sus piernas, realmente triste.

Respiro profundo, arrimando a la puerta de Viktor, y la vio entreabierta recordando el pequeño detalle del que se había olvidado en toda su trascurso aquí.

El oso, ese oso.

En su mente planeo cosas malignas, cosas que espantarían a ese feo monstruo de la casa, sin embargo cuando entre en puntillas y vio la escena que se dibujaba ante sus ojos, se quedó pasmado.

Cálidamente, casi maternalmente, con un cariño que solo su abuelo le proporcionó alguna vez, contempló como Viktor delicadamente ayudaba al pequeño oso a secarse. Pasaba una toalla por su cuerpo, suavemente, con una amabilidad casi inexistente en ese egoísta conejo, y luego agarraba de encima de su cama una muda de ropa, ayudando al soñoliento Yuuri a ponerse los interiores, pidiéndole que levantara sus piernas con cuidado para subir los calzones entre sus piernas, con un hueco atrás en donde debía de acomodar su cola.

Su menudita cola marrón que se meneaba feliz, mientras que el albino le ponía para comodidad del moreno, un vestidito blanco de piyama con bordados de conejos danzando, terminando con la rápida busca que hizo Viktor debajo de su cama para sacar casi sudando, un muñeco de trapo en forma de conejo; uno descolorido, con un moño azul en su cuello, y orejas largas.

—Uff, pensé que no lo encontraría —Exclamo el albino, entregándole el muñeco a Yuuri.

Plisetsky sonrió, sabiendo a donde iba todo esto, pues ¿quién querría ese feo muñeco? De seguro ese niño lo botaría o dañaría.

No había duda de ello, y por eso se sorprendido cuando el azabache agarro el conejo como si fuera su vida y lo apretó a su pecho, chillando y saltando de felicidad, dando vueltas y arrimando el muñeco a sus regordetas mejillas, acariciándolo y dándole tomo el artesanal de amor infantil que hacia derretir esos duros corazones.

Como el del gato huraño de ahora.

—Ven, vamos a peinarte.

Viktor saco dos banquitos, y lo situó al frente de su cama, posicionando a Yuuri adelante y él atrás, con un peine en las manos y una toalla para secarle el cabello.

En eso, el rubio desde la esquina contemplo la escena y bajo la mirada, nadie nunca lo había tratado así…

Ni mirado como Viktor a Yuuri, o Yuuri al conejo de trapo…

—Ow, mira Vitya~ es el gatito cascarrabias

Se crispó al ser apuntado, sintiéndose apenado y enojado por el nombre, pero el rostro de igual forma pintado de un fuerte rojo, con una vena saltando por su frente.

— _Hi~_

Viktor alzo la mano saludándole, así que se acercó hasta el albino arrastrando los pies y derrumbándose pesadamente en el suelo, mientras que el conejo pasaba el peine por el cabello azabache y sedoso del dulce Yuuri, cuidando de no lastimar sus orejas, mientras que él se quedaba pensativo, pegando la mirada en el muñeco que danzaba Katsuki en sus manos…. Ese que abrazaba y movía al son de música imaginaria, una sonata que no existía.

" _Cuando eres un niño no hay límites"_

Su abuelo era muy sabio…y cuanto daría por volverlo a ver

Enterró la mirada en el suelo, llamando la atención del moreno que lo miro curiosamente.

— ¿Que pasa gatito?

El rubio vio la oportunidad perfecta para descartarse con Yuuri, le diría que dejase de ser tan entrometido y lo haría llora; pero cuando alzó la mirada, y los ojos del osito lo miraron fijamente, con su frente al descubierto, el cabello hacia atrás, y sus facciones acendradas, se desarmó al instante.

—Tch, Demonios— Gruño apartando la mirada —Tengo problemas con Otabek, el maldito y yo terminamos.

No era cierto, se supone que había salido a buscarlo, no obstante al final no tuvo el valor de encontrarlo y decirle que no quería seguir con él.

— ¿Terminaron de jugar?

La pregunta inocente no solo le sacó risas a Viktor, si no a Yuri, el cual resopló y se apoyó en la palma de su mano con el codo enterrado en sus muslos

—Digamos que…sí — Asintió — Y fue un juego muy divertido.

Viktor que si entendía a lo que se refería, termino de peinar el cabello del azabache, y suspiro. Luego contempló a Yuri con un tipo de cariño que nunca trasmitirá y le dio una suave caricia a su cabello, dejando su mano encima de su cabeza, con palmaditas que decían sin palabras, que en verdad no podía decir porque era malo consolando, que no estaba tan solo como parecía.

El blondo levanto la mirada c, viendo el perfil del albino y su dulce asentimiento que le dio paso a las lágrimas.

Se cubrió el rostro avergonzado, y Katsuki que veía todo desde su banquito, miro su mano y después la pata del conejo.

—No llores, no llores…

Sintió una palmadita, y luego una suave mano pequeña también, entonces levanto la cabeza y con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos, observo como el oso Yuuri le daba ánimos, en compañía de su pequeño conejo, y los ojos cristalizados al verlo sollozar.

 _Tenía a todos aquellos seres que apreciaba, dándole apoyo._

Sintió que la estadía del oso no estaría mal, y que tal vez Viktor no era tan egoísta como pensaba, y aunque se sintiera mejor, eso no evitaba la tristeza que lo inundaba, ocasionando que derramara en todo lo que quedara del día, tantas lagrimas hasta quedarse seco.

Pero al final, Yuuri durmió en los brazos de un somnoliento Viktor, en una mecedora vieja que rechinaba a veces, con él arropado en la cama, las mejillas brillosas, y la mirada hacia la luna.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 _ **Deysi-zg501 : Gracias a ti por leer~ espero te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi, nos vemos~**_

 ** _Magirabi:_** ** _El shotacon es lo mejor 7v7 y yo trabajo para la ONU así que la ONU acepta esto(?) xD en fin, cuidade de las diabetes, gracias por leer, nos vemos~_**

* * *

 _ **¿Ya me disculpe por no haber actualizado ayer? Comenzamos mal xD es que tengo muchos trabajos, ya que estoy a punto de terminar mi año escolar ;; así que ayer adelantaba algunas cosas y no pude actualizar, sin embargo hoy se me ha dado el tiempo ibre y aquí estoy 7v7**_

 _ **En este fic, para que lo tengan en cuenta, Yuuri llamara a Viktor, Vitya o Viktor, más Vitya sí es posible.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	3. En el que Viktor confirma que saben a Mi

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 ** _Notas:_** _ **Creo que cambiare la fecha...ahora serán domingos...(?)**_

 ** _Al capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _En el que Viktor confirma que saben a Miel_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era de mañana y el sol radiante les quemaba la piel, pues estaban detrás de la casa de Viktor recogiendo del pozo un poco de agua, mientras que algo de la gentil brisa les refrescaba el rostro.

—Viiiikktorrrr~

Se escuchó su nombre en todo el recinto, una voz jocosamente infantil y dulce, tanto que oírla era como comer cerezas en el comienzo de la primavera o robar algo de miel de algún panal de abejas.

— ¿Así de agua está bien?

El pequeño arrastró tiernamente un balde hasta su lugar, y con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo dado, fue levantando en el aire por los brazos del conejo Nikiforov. Su larga cabellera le hizo cosquillas, y su sonrisa que brillaba más que el albor de la mañana, le robaron el aliento al pobre oso que ingenuamente, lo comparaba con un ángel.

—Sí, solo falta llenar otros tres tarros de agua — Apunto los que estaban llenos — Para así regresar a casa…pero mientras tanto tu…— Acerco sus dedos traviesamente al vientre del azabache y le hizo cosquillas— ¡Serás atacado por el carnívoro conejo!

Rio, sintiendo que el pequeño cuerpo del oso se movía entre sus brazos, estallando en chillonas carcajadas infantiles que derretían sin dudar el azucarado corazón del conejo.

—N-No ¡P-Para!

El albino se detuvo y Yuuri se balanceo todavía riéndose, las mejillas rojas y un hilillo de saliva corriendo por su boca

— Q-Que divertido — Jadeo cuando el conejo lo bajo y se acuclillo hasta su altura acariciándole los cabellos

—Vamos a llenar esos tres tarros y nos vamos ¿Si? —El oso asintió — Sigue recogiendo agua, ahorita no las arreglamos para llevarlo a casa.

El pequeño asintió y trotó hasta el pozo de nuevo con el balde de agua en las manos.

En su camino hasta el pozo, también tenía que arrastrar un banquito para subirse y poner el balde, a su vez necesitaba algo de fuerza, pero a pesar de ser tan solo un niño, con eso lo podía lograr, ya que si estaba realmente pesado, Viktor venía y con una sola mano le ayudaba a subir el balde listo para verterlo en las botellas en donde almacenarían agua.

—La cubeta va aquí~

Yuuri repaso los pasos para recolectar el agua del pozo y dejó que la cubeta se hundiera para que al subirla estuviera repleta de abundante líquido.

Cuando escucho el hondo sonido del cubo llegar hasta el fondo, miro en lo profundo del pozo y vio curioso que su reflejo estaba ahí, deleitándose también en cómo su voz hacía eco cada vez que gritaba

—Holaaaaaaaaaaaa — Y el pozo le respondió de vuelta— Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —Se inclinó un poco más pegando la oreja y se sorprendió cuando no lo escucho de vuelta — Dije Ho-

—Hola _ss_

Se alejó del pozo casi a saltos cuando una grave voz lo hizo asustarse, parecía ser una de ultratumba, tan gruesa y penetrante, como si se hallare un monstruo ahí. Sintió pertinente el salir corriendo hasta Viktor y abrazarlo mientras que temblaba de miedo, pero este se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

Cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno no tenía el poder de responderle, enternecido suspiro y lo alzó en brazos recibiendo un fuerte abrazo, las uñas del pequeño encarnadas en su cuello mientras que endurecía su mirada, ¿Que lo habrá asustado tanto?

Sin perder mucho tiempo se acercó hasta el pozo y asomo la cabeza, empero no había nada más que su reflejo.

—Vez— Llamó la atención de Yuuri señalando el fondo —No hay nada que temer

El osito despegó su mirada cristalina de su hombro y miró el dedo de Viktor que señalaba el fondo, el fondo en donde seguramente estaba la cubeta pero sin ningún monstruo.

— Si quieres comprobarlo, lanza una moneda y pide un deseo, así podrás hacer desaparecer el monstruo si quieres

Viktor no tenía ni idea lo que hacía, pero si con algo iba a hacer que Yuuri dejará de sentirse tan inseguro, haría lo que fuera

— O puedes quedarte ahí viendo, pero de pronto llega el monstruo y te come

Contemplo la aterradora cara de Yuuri empapada de terror y torció la boca, okay, tal vez no era bueno consolando personas.

—Ten

No obstante le entrego la moneda y Yuuri aun temblando, la agarro mirando el fondo del pozo.

— La lanzas así~ — Le enseñó — Y después pides un deseo, cualquiera

La idea de los deseos pareció emocionar un poco al nipón, que sin dudarlo le miró comprobando si lo que decía era verdad.

— ¡¿Un pozo de deseos?!

Chillo emocionado hasta que recordó algo y se deprimió haciendo un puchero

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

—E-Es que…— Gimió sorbiéndose los mocos — ¿Qué tal que el monstruo me robe el d _echeo_?

La mala pronunciaron de la palabra le dio el crédito a Viktor para que enrojeciera realmente encantado. Este niño no podía ser más adorable

— Vityaaaaaaaa~ ¿Estas bien?

Bajo la mirada cubriéndose la frente y respiro profundo calmando sus enormes ganas de apretujar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—S-Si, s-Solo lanza la moneda y pide un deseo

Yuuri asintió y miro el fondo del pozo, luego cerro los ojos y dejo al centavo caer pidiendo en su mente algo que siempre había querido. Después de eso, Viktor le palmeo la cabeza y lo acerco más para que viera que no había pasado nada

—Vez, no hay ning-

— ¿Quién _ss_ , demonios está lanzando monedas aquí _ss_?

Y de nuevo la voz se hizo escuchar, esta vez opacada y no tan terrorífica, pero Yuuri se apretó a su cuerpo y apunto al monstruo que se deslizaba por las orillas del pozo.

— ¡Ese! ¡Ese es el monstruo!

Nikiforov alzó la mirada, y casi se parte de la risa cuando vio a una escamosa y fea serpiente con ojos de color verde, la piel parecida a vómito (por el amarillo y verde) , y unos colmillos blancos.

Repito, era tan horrible.

—Hey Chris~— Saludo él a la serpiente que se arrastraba hasta el piso transformándose en humado. — Vaya, ¿Desde cuando eras más alto que yo? — Pregunto empinando la mirada para ver al engreído rubio, el cual sin pudor alguno se mostraba desnudo ante él.

Tenía la piel con algunas partes escamosas, y una lengua viperina que al hablar deslizaba la letra s como si fuera un tobogán.

—Viktor~

El rubio le estampo la mano en su hombro ,y Yuuri que todavía no se atrevía a mirar se sobresaltó

—Viejo amigo ¿Desde cuándo _ss_ eres tan enano? Te recuerdo que era yo _ss_ el que paseaba por el jardín regalándote _ss_ flores — Sonrío galantemente, con un tipo de coquetería que le sabia amargo,

Como un vino añejo que no tenía dulce ni gracia.

— _Ja-ja-ja_ Qué chistoso— Rio mordazmente cerrando sus parpados— Ah, que descortés soy, saluda a Yuuri

El conejo asió por debajo de las axilas al pequeño osito, y lo volteo dándole ánimos para que abriera los ojos y dejara de temer

— Yuuri, te presento a tu monstruo, Chris Giacometti.

El moreno abrió sus ojitos y descubrió unos aterradores pero hechizantes ojos verdes que le sorprendían y maravillaban de manera magistral, pero claro, los de Viktor eran mejores.

—Mucho _ss_ gusto Yuuri — Por su mano se deslizó un beso y le dio cosquillas el suave contacto con esa lengua viperina y extraña — No soy tan feo como un monstruo ¿vez? —Yuuri lo miro detenidamente y sonrió

—Sip, pero Viktor es mucho más lindo que tú —Murmuró inocentemente mientras que el albino se sonrojaba un poquito

—Vaya que _s_ s encantador —Siseo Chris con un dedo en sus labios — Bueno caballeros, debo de irme, una gran cena me espera.

La manera lujuriosa en la que le guiño el ojo le hizo saber sin dudar que hablaba de otro tipo de cena. Chris siempre tan promiscuo

—Nos vemos~— Y después de eso, convirtiéndose en serpiente, desapareció por la maleza

—Woaaa, se transformó en serpiente

Katsuki se cubrió la boca encantadoramente sorprendido, las estrellitas volando alrededor de sus alazanes ojos, con la ternura calando en sus acciones y su habla.

— ¿Vitya también puede hacer eso?—El albino lo montó en sus hombros y agarró los baldes de agua vertiéndolo en los tarros

— ¿Qué cosa Yuuri?

—Transformarse en un lindo conejito.

Las orejas de Viktor se crisparon, y su cola sufrió una leve sacudida.

 _Nonononono._

—Buenooo…— Llevó el balde hasta el pozo y se encaminó con dos tarros en cada mano hasta su casa, esperando luego por el tercero— Sí…aunque prefiero estar así…

— ¡¿O-Ósea que yo también?! — Pregunto ganándose en definitiva un sí que le dejó aún más maravillado — ¡Quiero ver a Viktor transformarse en un lindo conejito!

El albino sudo frio y al entrar por su casa carraspeo sonriendo ligeramente

—Veras Yuuri…tu eres un oso…pequeño — Explicó difícilmente, sin saber cómo explicarle al pequeño — Y bueno…yo soy un conejo…joven… inofensivo

El punto al que quería llegar el pobre osito no lo captaba. Varados en la puerta el moreno lo veía inocentemente con un dedo en la boca aparentando ingenuidad.

—No entiendo.

Viktor suspiro resignado y cerró la puerta llevando al infante hasta su cama de dormir

—Yuuri — Llamó la atención del oso, pues se había distraído con una mariposa que volaba cerca de la ventana— Me transformare una vez, solo **una vez.**

El chillido que iba a dar el pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando Viktor lo sentó en su regazo y lo miró seriamente. Sus zarcos ojos oscuros mirándole a la pupila, intimidando al oso para que supiera que era serio.

—Te dejo a mi cuidado.

Y ante esto Viktor resopló y cerró sus ojos. Después lo siguiente que vio Yuuri fue un lindo conejito pequeño postrado en la cama. Su pelaje era platinado y su cola esponjosa, su pancita rosada y las orejas largas y acolchonadas, con los bigotes moviéndose rápidamente por los nervios.

— ¡Kyaaaaa!

 _Sabia que no era buena idea,_ pensó Viktor mientras que sentía como era cargado entre los pequeños brazos del moreno. Levantado en el aire y contemplando en primera vista la sonrisa otoñal del pequeño oso.

 _O bueno, no están malo,_ Refuto sintiendo como era acariciado en la barriga, porque cada vez que era tocado ahí, su pata derecha comenzaba a sacudirse, en compañía de su cola que se movía de un lado para el otro

— _Viktor es adorableeeeeeeee~ Chu ~_

Luego simplemente el moreno lo levantó en brazos, lo acercó a su rostro, y le beso la nariz combinándolo todo con una fresca y chillona risa infantil, haciéndolo enrojecer tanto a Yuuri como a él mismo.

Y mientras que sacudía la nariz se dio cuenta de algo…

 _Sus labios seguían sabiendo a miel._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Deysi-zg501:_** _ **Advertí que daría diabetes(?) xD realmente me alegro que te haya gustado,espero verte de nuevos, adiós~**_

 _ **Naancii:**_ _ **¡Me alegra que te guste! Espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 ** _Perdón xD otro inconveniente imprevisto, estoy a punto de terminar año y todos estamos apurados para por fin salir de vacaciones...en fin, corto pero espero les haya gustado._**

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber tu opinión! owo**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	4. En el que Yuuri se despide del atardecer

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 ** _Notas:_** _ **Anteriormente dije que tenía drama, así que bueno, vayan por algo mullido.**_

 _ **La letra cursiva solo significa el POV de Yuuri.**_

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _En el que Yuuri se despide del atardecer_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estaba sentado semidesnudo encima de su cama, y el pequeño Yuuri dormitaba a su lado enrollado y abrazado al pequeño conejito de peluche que le faltaba el ojo. El día estaba cayendo lentamente, y desde su ventana podía ver el hermoso poniente , las copas de los árboles que casi rozaban el cielo, y escuchar los sonidos del bosque que adormilaban sus sentidos. Viktor se sentía en paz, en un día como cualquier otro, junto a su pequeño Yuuri y sus vidas rutinarias.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba debía de ir a recoger unas bayas en compañía de Mila, pues quería hacerle un pequeño regalo a Yuuri en conmemoración al mes que llevaban ya juntos…y también porque a veces lo descuidaba un poco; o como olvidar el día que, por estar robando un huerto, Yuuri se subió a un árbol dispuesto a atacar un panal de abejas, y si no hubiera sido por Yurio, que le avisó a tiempo, el pobre oso hubiera sido atacado por los feroces insectos.

Suspiro y volteo la mirada observando directamente a Yuuri. Dormía apaciblemente con el dedo pulgar en la boca, y estaba tan enrollado en la sabana, que su cabeza azabache se perdía entre la inmensidad de la mullida almohada de Makkachin; enternecido, se recostó a su lado cruzando los brazos para apoyar su cabeza, y se le quedo viendo fijamente. Era tan hermoso. Sus orejitas y su párpados, sus mejillas rojas, el color cereza de sus labios. Nunca podría dejar de verlo.

—Yuuri~

Pasó un dedo por su cabello y le quitó el flequillo de la frente, y él se encogió adorablemente gimiendo adormecido, luego saco el dedo de su boca y dejo los labios entreabiertos, mientras que los últimos rayitos de sol iluminaban su rosácea piel.

— Oh Yuuri~

Le acarició las mejillas, reprimiendo un chillido cuando el oso le manoteo suavemente la mano aun dormido.

— Yuuri~

No podía dejar de saborear su nombre. Él era tan importante.

Ya no dormía solo, ya no comía solo, siempre había calidez en su cama, siempre había un beso en la mejilla después de comer, todo, todo era tan hermoso desde que llegó Yuuri.

No podía pensar en perderlo….

Lentamente bajó su mano dándole una suave caricia y se enderezó.

Tenía que ir por Mila.

* * *

La música se pauso, y se escuchó en la estancia de nuevo, el leve tintineo de hojas siendo removidas. Una cabeza pelirroja arrancó la última flor que estaba en el jardín y la acomodo en su corona de flores, pero se veía algo ansiosa, intranquila, cualquier ruido la crispaba y todo movimiento la asustaba. Tenía un severo problema de ansiedad ahora, sentada en un gran jardín de solo flores amarillas, porque pesar del bonito paisaje, y de su intento de calmarse al hacer una linda corona, no podía, porque lentamente se le partía el corazón al pensar que haría.

¿Le diría?

—¡Arg! ¡Me corte!

Alarmada se llevó un dedo a la boca y miro la ramita afilada que sobresalía de su corona. Enredaderas, hojas y flores, muy llamativas y coloridas

— Demonios… ¿Sera que le digo?

Mila suspiro y miro el adorno flores, tratando de verse tranquila y no tan asustada como se sentía, en verdad, en verdad deseada nunca haberlos vistos.

Tal vez así no traería desgracia a sus amados amigos.

—Hey Mila

Se sobresaltó tanto cuando escucho su nombre que grito y se cayó de espaldas. A veces deseada no se tan torpe.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ante sus ojos y enterrada en el montón de flores, una cabellera plateada cayendo cual cascada llego a su rescate. Viktor tenía las orejas crispadas por el sonoro grito, pero una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—S-Sí

Acepto la mano de Viktor y se levantó del suelo, tener pezuñas y patas de gacela nunca había sido tan bueno

— ¿Q-Que te tr-trae por aquí?

Pregunto desviando la mirada, porque su tono tembloroso era tan evidente que tenía miedo que el conejo Nikiforov se diera cuenta, no obstante el albino sonrió y alzó la canasta de mimbre que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Hoy iremos por unas bayas! ¿Recuerdas? — Mila asintió en duda— Son para Yuuri, es un regalo que quiero darle

Mila se contuvo. No quería mirar el rostro de Viktor, y mucho menos la sonrisa relajada que tenía en los labios. No quería saber nada de cómo se sentía él hacia el pequeño osito.

— ¿Y eso?

Nikiforov señalo la corona de flores y Babiecheva la tomo entre sus manos riendo nerviosamente

— ¡E-Es un-una corona!

—Pero si tú no puedes ponerse eso — Le informo Viktor confundido — Tus cuernos no te dejan — Mila enrojeció de vergüenza pero de igual forma se lo posiciono en la cabeza

—Hahaha… ¡No importa! ¡E-era p-para n-no aburrirme!

Su intento frustrado de ponérselo fallo cuando el adorno se rompió por la fuerza propinada. Sus cuernos en forma de lira era, según todo el bosque, los más bellos, pero para ella, un obstáculo para ponerse cual cosa bonita que quisiera.

— ¡Qué divertido! Si tienes tiempo ¿Le puedes hacer una a Yuuri?

Y de nuevo ese nombre. Tembló de pies a cabeza y tragó saliva asintiendo rápidamente, no quería alargar el tema.

—Creo que unas flores blancas serían muy bonitas, son iguales a su hermosa inoce-

—Si si, ¿Q-Qué te parece si mejor vamos por las bayas?

— ¡Esta bien! —Siseo emocionado comenzado a seguir a saltos a la nerviosa Mila.

¿Sera que le decía?

* * *

Estaban recolectando varias bayas de los arbustos, tanto que la canasta estaba completamente llena, pero todo se debía a Mila que había aportado la mayoría, mientras que Viktor a duras penas había encontrado 5, y eso que la pelirroja notaba que aquellas ya estaban ácidas. El color le decía que su sabor ya no era como el de antes, pero no quería decirle nada al conejo Nikiforov, no era tan mala como para romperle el corazón.

—Uff, creo que ya son suficiente

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y jadeó. A pesar de no haber encontrado casi ninguna y no tener los dedos tan machucados como Mila, estaba realmente cansado

— A Yuuri le encantaran~ awww espero que sonría así de hermoso como siempre y se sonroje tan adorablemente-

Se agarró de las mejillas enrojecido he imaginado cosas mientras que Mila a su lado se mordía las uñas algo desesperada

— ¿Tu qué crees Mila? ¿Deberíamos de preparar-

—Viktor— Se mordió la lengua, ya no aguantaba más, no tenía la fama de ser culta cuando se trataba de secretos —Debemos de hablar de algo importante

El albino la miró sin entender pero ella fue totalmente al grano.

—Vi a un oso en las afueras del bosque. Es la madre de Yuuri.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio en donde la respiración comenzaba a dolerle a Mila. En verdad, el rostro de Viktor no tenía precio, mucho menos sus oscuros ojos azules que perdían el brillo demasiado pronto. Por un momento, juro verlo desanimado, empero el albino elevo la mirada y la enfrento.

—Ah… ¡Pero eso importa! Su madre lo abandonó, y ahora Yuuri está conmig-

—Pero Viktor, ¿Y si solamente se perdió? ¿Por qué una madre abandonaría a su hijo a tan temprana edad?

No quería lastimarlo, pero no podría dejar que el oji-azul fuera egoísta. Ella quería a conejo, era su mejor amigo, pero no quería que saliera más lastimado de lo que estaba cuando el pequeño se diera cuenta y preguntará.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"_

—É- él todavía necesita a su madre, o no recuerdas cuand- Nikiforov desvió la mirada ofuscado y Mila titubeo— Oye…

—Yuuri solo me necesita a mí— Espetó apretando los puños — Fui yo el que lo encontró llorando, fui yo el que lo acogió… Solo me necesita a mí

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. No podría hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—V-Viktor…

—Me voy. Gracias por ayudarme.

Dio media vuelta con la canasta en mano y desapareció entre los arboles dejándole un mal sabor de boca a la pobre Mila.

* * *

En el camino se detuvo. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? Después de todo este tiempo ¿Apenas se dignaba a buscar a su hijo?

Viktor no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Yuuri de nuevo.

Sin embargo, en su camino la duda empezó a abrumarlo ¿Yuuri no lo odiaría cierto? Era solamente un niño…un pequeño que no entendía muchos asuntos de adultos, y aunque él no fuera uno realmente, sí que comprendía la mayoría de cosas…. y tristemente sabía que si los dejaba con sus padres de nuevo, podría correr el riesgo de que se perdiera otra vez.

Siendo un niño tan vulnerable como una pequeña hoja, nadie lo protegería. …

Una corriente de viento le erizó la piel, y recordó que ya casi llegaba otoño.. había planeado tantas cosas, como despertar en las mañanas heladas, sentarse junto a la ventana, tomar leche con una cucharada de miel, hundidos entre sábanas, juntos y cálidos.

En verdad, en verdad, no quería perderlo.

Sentía que había pasado poco tiempo desde que estaba con el osito Katsuki, como si hubieran sido 4 días completos, sintiendo en ellos el calor de su piel y su tersa voz en su cabeza, cada vez que jugaban o dormían, salían o comían; Viktor recordaba todos esos momentos.

Ya no estaba tan solo como suponía, y ahora no quería volver a la monotonía.

Embobado con sus pensamientos, empino la mirada sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ya casi llegaba. Inconsciente o no, ya se sabía al derecho y al revés la dirección de su hogar.

La razón de eso eran todas las veces que Yuuri se perdía en el bosque, y aunque fuera su salvador, casi siempre era su culpa por perderlo, pues se distraía recolectando algunas frutas, o Yuuri persiguiendo mariposas.

—Yuuri, ya llegue~

Elevo la cabeza y recorrió en un vistazo todo el lugar, pero el azabache no estaba. Algo agitado dejó la canasta en el suelo y se adentró en su casa, buscando en lo pequeña que era, aquel ser chiquitito que hasta debajo de una silla cabía

— Yuuri…¡Yuuri~!

Desesperado, desarmo la cama, levantó las sillas y miró debajo de todo. El refrigerador, el televisor, hasta en la puerta busco…pero nada.

— ¡Yuuri!

Su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba realmente asustado. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde?

— ¡Ya sé!

Por poco y se le olvidaba revisar en la puerta trasera de su pequeña casa. No había nada más que árboles y un bonito estanque, no obstante no perdía nada con buscar ahí.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y de nuevo salía a la intemperie. Por suerte ahí estaba él.

—Y-Yuuri…

Respiro profundo, observando al pequeño sentado en un tronco seco, y trato de acercarse.

—Yuuri~

Lo llamo, pero estaba embobado viendo algo a la lejanía, y curioso, también contempló. Allá, detrás de algunos árboles, había una pequeña familia de zorros. Ella le enseñaba a cazar, y luego le acariciaba la cabeza cuando atrapaba una presa, juntando su hocico a la mejilla de su hijo, con un dulce beso, un beso de mamá.

— Y-Yuuri…

Viktor los vio alejarse, y luego al oso que ladeaba la cabeza abatido, mirando la escena aun sin pestañear, con las cejas caídas y las manos envueltas en sí, como si recordara algo.

—Oh, Yuuri…

— ¿Ah?

El moreno volteo por fin, y al ver al albino, sonrió radiantemente corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Vitya~!

Cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, lo apretó fuerte, y el azabache hundió su cabeza en su hombro

— ¡Llegaste!

Por un momento la respiración le dolió, y no sabía si era por el dolor en su pecho o las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, después de eso, no suelto a Yuuri en todo el día.

Tal vez sería la última.

* * *

 _Vityaaaa~ ha estado muyyy extraño. Desde que me distraje con aquellos zorritos ya no me pone tanto cuidado de lo común. En las noches cuando dormimos, ya no me canta mi canción favorita para dormir…Y sin ella, no puedo abrazar al señor Bunny-Chan . Tampoco puedo verlo al rostro, ya que cada vez que nos acostamos, él se voltea y me da la espalda. Su anchaaaaaaaaa espalda._

 _Lo bueno era que podría ver su lindo cabello, era muy suave, y lindo y también muyyyyy largooo. La señora luna lo hacía ver aún más brilloso y bonito._

 _Pero eso no era lo único, al comer ya no jugaba al avioncito, y al pasear ya no me agarraba de la mano y se sentía…_

 _Tan… tan… solitario._

 _Yo alzaba el brazo, entrelazando nuestras manos, casi empinándose para alcanzarle, y después el me miraba desviando la mirada, caminando despacio, sin decir ni una palabra._

 _Antes me hubiera sonreído, me hubiera levantado entre sus brazos._

 _A veces pienso que las vacas abdujeron a Vitya, porque ya no es el mismo de antes, y eso me preocupa mucho, tanto así, que hasta le hice con ayuda de la señorita Minako, un lindo pastel de zanahoria. Recuerdo que cuando lo vio, sonrió, pero no hizo nada más._

 _También que llore mucho porque esperaba un agradecimiento, y como él se disculpó abrazándome…_

 _Recuerdo que era muy frío, Muy, muy frío._

 _Pero eso ya pasó, porque el día de hoy, Vitya y yo estamos yendo cogidos de la mano hacia algún lugar. No sé cuál es, porque cuando le pregunte no me respondió, pero eso no quita que esté feliz, porque su mano se siente realmente cálida junto a la mí._

— _Vityaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ —Pronunciar su nombre es divertido, y hace que tenga cosquillas en la tripita — ¿Ya llegamos?_

 _Él se detuvo sin decir ninguna palabra, y mire al frente curioso._

— _¡Awwww! ¡Es el jardín en donde nos conocimos! — Emocionad,o le acune las manos con las mías y di varios saltitos alegres— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qu-_

— _Yuuri_

 _Él se acuclillo a mi altura, y me reí al ver como su cabello albino parecía flotar ante el leve movimiento, pero me tomo de los hombros firme, mirándome con sus oscuros ojos azules, ý toda sonrisa se desvaneció_

— _Quiero que me prometas algo…_

 _Detrás de su espalda ocultaba algo, así que me empine y mire detrás de ella descubriendo a Bunny-Chan._

— _Esto fue muy importante en mi niñez, pero ahora es tu mejor amigo ¿No es así? —Asentí mirándolo fijamente — Prométeme que siempre estarás con él y que nunca lo olvidaras – De nuevo asentí recibiendo al conejito en mis manos…no entendía nada — ¿Esta bien?_

 _Abrace el peluche entre mis brazos fuertemente, y enterré la barbilla en el ocultando una sonrisa_

— _¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!_

 _Lo vi sonreír, y alce los brazos esperando que me cargara y llevará de nuevo a casa, pero antes de que pudiera verlo, entre mis facciones de felicidad, susurro algo muy cerca de mi rostro_

— _Adiós, pequeño Yuuri._

— _¿Eh?_

 _No entendía…porque justo cuando le iba a preguntar, el me abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo la nariz en mis cabellos, haciendo que me empinara por su fuerza, mientras que sentía esa calidez que lo albergaba y me arrullaba, ese corazón errático que golpeaba mi pecho._

— _¡Yuuri!_

 _Sin embargo a lo lejos se escuchó un grito, y me crispe desviando la mirada_

 _¿Mamá?_

— _¡Yuuri!_

 _Me voltee observando el lugar de donde venía el grito eufórico, ¡Era mamá!_

— _¡Viyta, mira mira! ¡Es mamá! es-_

 _Y cuando lo vi, algo fuerte me golpeo el pecho. Su rostro brillaba, perlas cristalinas rodaban de sus mejillas y caían en picada, la nariz roja, la mirada fija en mis ojos sonrientes, en mi boca sonriente. En la felicidad de ver a mamá de nuevo. Él se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas dándose media vuelta, los hombros le temblaban sin parar ¿Que le pasaba?_

— _¡Vitya!_

 _Grité_ _su nombre miles de veces, pero él no me escuchó, porque a medida que sentía los calientes brazos de mamá rodear mi cuerpo, también veía su paso errático para alejarse._

— _¡V-V-Viktor!_

 _Casi Nunca lo llamaba así, pero tenía miedo… mucho miedo_

— _V-Vik—Mamá me apretó a su pecho, y las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarme — ¡Vikt-Viktor!_

— _Las despedidas siempre son duras…querido Yuuri_

 _¡Pe-Pero yo no quería una despedida! N-No sabía lo que significaba…¡pero dolía!, ¡dolía mucho!_

— _¡N-No me de-dejes!_

 _Hay algo en mi interior que me quema, y me lastima, tan fuerte que me hace llorar a cantaros y gritar su nombre, agarrarme fuerte para no caer…un niño como yo, que prueba sus lágrimas saladas, no sabe qué más hacer más que sollozar_

 _Y así, con las manos agazapadas al saco de mamá, aun podía ver a la lejanía si desviaba mi mirada, su ancha espalda solo iluminaba por el atardecer._

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo es importante para el desarrollo de los sentimientos de cada uno, nosotros sabemos como es Viktor, él más que nadie se conoce, y ahora que interpretamos esto, solo podemos ver como Nikiforov vela por Yuuri antes que él mismo. En fin, espero les haya gustado~ y tranquilos, el salseo aquí dura poco.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me gustaría saber tu opinión! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~**_


	5. En el que Viktor respira

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 ** _Notas:_** _ **Anteriormente dije que tenía drama, así que bueno, vayan por algo mullido.x2. No piensen que el título es algo tonto xD yo tambien lo pensaría y me reiría, pero tiene su razón.**_

 ** _Al capítulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **En el que Viktor respira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Como…esta?

Mila se sentó en la espesura, entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente, y Yurio negó mirando la casa del conejo Nikiforov.

—Ese estúpido no se ha levantado de la cama desde que ese oso se fue —Gruño, apretando los puños— Tch, si sabía que estaría así ¿Por qué lo entrego? ¡Idiota!

La gacela desvió la mirada empapada de culpa.

—Tal vez…tenía miedo — el felino alzó la mirada enfadado —. Yuuri es solo un niño…además él pequeño quería encontrar a sus padres…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, pero después la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

— ¿Sabes que me dijo Viktor cuando le dije…?

 _Yuuri es mío_

—Y no sé que lo hizo cambiar de opinión…pero definitivamente él cree que fue lo correcto.

Levanto los ojos hacia el cielo, y se topó con una ardillita que en sus manos traía una bellota.

— Si Yuuri se enteraba de que su madre lo buscaba, y Viktor no hacía nada…—Se quedó callada, previendo lo que podría haber pasado —En fin, prefirió alejarse a que lo odiara en un futuro.

— ¿No que ese imbécil un egoísta? — Chasqueo la lengua agarrando una piedra — Ni siquiera dejo que me despidiera…

—A veces Viktor es sorprendente —Suspiro — Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que ese niño calo demasiado en su corazón.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? — Mila lo miro por un momento y después sonrió dulcemente.

—No es nada — Cerró los ojos enderezandose— Vamos, debemos de traerle la comida a ese perezoso conejo.

Yurio lanzó la piedra furioso ¿Por qué no le quería decir?

— ¡Vieja bruja!

Mila se río a lo lejos.

 _En realidad…ese niño había calado en los corazones de todos._

* * *

El día era muy hermoso. Y las aves cantaban en una sonata magistral. Aire fresco rodeaba su cuerpo, tumbado en su cama, abrazando el peluche de Makkachin, su mejor amigo…

Estaban en otoño, pero el día parecía verano, hacía calor, pero tenía frio.

El frío de la cama vacía.

—Ahhh que hambree~

Se volteo agarrando su cabello, pues estaba desparramado en toda la almohada, y no le agradaba en absoluto tenerlo en la cara.

— ¿Debería de ir por algo…? — Lo pensó en menos de un minuto y negó alzándose de hombros.

Resoplo, todo era igual. Normalmente así era su vida antes de que llegara ese oso , dormía, comía, salía, pero siempre solo. Andar con amigos solo lo hacía sentir más excluido, y ligar con conejas solo le daba problemas; No quería hijos, estaba muy joven. Y a pesar de que no se encargaría de ellos, el solo pensamiento de copular con una desconocida le ponía los pelos de punta.

Era mejor quedarse en cama y mirar el techo. Más tarde buscaría algo, después se daría un baño antes del atardecer, y dormiría de nuevo.

—Excelente plan…

Debía de admitir que veces pensaba, que la vida era mucho mejor cuando Yuuri no estaba, porque no sentía su ausencia, y no sentía la pesadez de su espalda, o el ardor de sus ojos por tanto llorar.

Tal vez nunca debió de conocerlo.

—Qué complicadooo ~

Apretó la almohada que estaba a su lado y su cabello se regó por su rostro, tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojizas, los labios agrietados y los párpados húmedos.

No quería pensar en él, ni en sus gritos, ni en su ojos, ni su voz.

—Debería de dormir de nuevo…

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, buscando la paz en ese absoluto silencio, pero sus párpados aletearon delicadamente cuando lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue él.

 _Vityaaaaa~ ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Vityaaaa~ ¿Por qué estás triste?_

 _Vityaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Te quiero!_

—Demonios…—Golpeo la almohada, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre, y un amargo sabor inundó su boca— Es imposible. No quiero olvidarlo.

 _¡Vitya es la persona que más quiero!_

Ahogó sus sollozos entre las sábanas, y se quedó dormido entre las perlas blancas que invadían su pesadumbre hasta que el sol se escondió en el horizonte.

* * *

—¿Crees que le gusten estas zanahorias?

Mila saco del suelo un par de zanahorias, sin embargo estaban algo negras y apestosas.

—Llévale cualquier porquería, con el hambre que tiene hasta el brócoli se lo comerá.

Yurio saco del suelo bruscamente un rábano y escupió. Esta vez no robaban como lo hacía Viktor, si no que recolectaban de su propia cosecha. Mila tenía una, aunque solo comiera algo de pasto, y para no desperdiciar todo el terreno que tenía a su merced , sembraba y compartía; y no como Nikiforov que salía a robar aun a pesar de que podía pedirselos.

—Bruja, parece que alguien ha estado comiéndose tus semillas.

Señalo el arado vacío que tenía, pues incluso parecía que alguien había agarrado las bolsas de semillas, y tirado al suelo.

—Ah no, ese debe de ser Georgie.

— ¿Georgie? ¿Ese cuervo raro?

—Sí. Le pago con semillas y a veces frutas a cambio de que me cuide el jardín.

— ¿Y cómo un hombre tan llorón puede hacerlo? — Comentó desconcertado

—Vamos Yuri, deja de molestar al pobre de Georgie, sabes que cuando Anya lo dejo, quedó muy destrozado.

—Y algo insoportable — Mila entrecerró los ojos mirándolo irónicamente.

—Hablas como si tú no hubieras sufrido una ruptura. —El blondo se detuvo crispando las orejas— ¿O es que no recuerdas cuando llorabas a escondidas por Otabek y te metías a mi casa esperando a que te consolar-

— ¡Cállate Bruja!

Se escuchó un sonido seco, y antes de que la gacela reaccionara, la canasta de mimbre del felino ya estaba volcado en el suelo.

— Eso no les incumbe a ti ni a nadie. —Amenazó, girando por sobre sus talones.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Entonces ya sabrás que paso con Otabek!— Gritó, mientras que a zancadas Yurio se alejaba— ¡Renunció a la omega que tenía y a su familia!

No deseaba escucharla, no cuando decía _su nombre,_ pero Dios mío, parece que el ser de arriba lo odiaba, porque la había escuchado.

— ¿Qué…? — Se giró confundido — ¿Qué dices?

Babiecheva frunció el ceño dejando la canasta en el suelo y lo enfrentó cara a cara, la diferencia de alturas siendo obvia.

—A sí es. Otabek Altin, un lobo alfa, renunció a su omeg-

—P-Pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Que no sabe que es su única oportunidad para-

—Por ti —Susurro— Renuncio por ti — Yuri tembló de pies a cabeza con su declaración — Ahora ve por-

—N-No ¡Y-Yo ya no lo amo!

La pelirroja suspiró cansada. Estos mocosos de hoy en día…

—Escúchate, no puedes decirlo sin llorar — Enmudeció limpiándose las lágrimas — Es tu oportunidad, ustedes deben de hablar.

Lo agarró de los hombros dándole un ligero apretón, y Yurio debatió la mirada entre el camino y el huerto.

—P-pero, y la comida d-

—Tranquilo. Yo la recogeré y se la llevaré. Tú búscalo, la noticia es reciente, así que debe de estar buscándote.

Asintió despacio, tragando saliva, y camino lento, después trotando y al final corriendo, mientras que la pelirroja posaba una mano en su cadera victoriosa.

* * *

Se subió a un árbol y olió el panorama. Desde las alturas era muy hermoso, y hoy era un espléndido día, pero no podía sentarse a relajarse, tenía que buscar a Yuri.

Hace algún tiempo, por no decir mucho, había extrañado su aroma. Ese felino lo había hecho todo un desastre; enamorarlo, atarlo, dejarlo loco.

¿Y lo peor? ¡Es que era ilegal! Porque si contaba con el calendario humano, él tendría unos 16 años ¡Todavía era muy pequeño!

Pero un pequeño que sin duda quería proteger.

Se lanzó del árbol y mordió la manzana que tenía entre sus manos. Tal vez si se convertía en lobo lo encontraría más rápido, porque podía sentir su olor solo a unos metros de distancia. Solo debía de tomar un ritmo constante, así llegaría sin ningún problema.

Con esa idea en la mente, le dio una última mordida a su manzana y se arrodillo poniéndose en cuatro patas. Su transformación no duró mucho, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba listo para correr.

—Bien, son solo cinco minutos d-

Se detuvo, algo lo inquietó…era el olor de alguien…otro mamífero acercándose

Se alertó tanto que afiló las garras enterrándolas en el suelo, y luego se tomó el tiempo para que el intruso apareciera.

—¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Se quedó tenso, y escucho pasos confirmándole una negativa a su pregunta, había alguien ahí.

Gruño cuando un arbusto se removió bruscamente, y saltó sin pensarlo a su presa, pero una garra se impactó en su mejilla y lo rasguño ferozmente.

Se detuvo a tocarla con su pata, oliendo el hierro de la sangre y solo fue hasta que alzó la mirada que un llanto rompió con el mutismo del lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Había un oso pardo, cachorro, llorando ante sus ojos. Tal vez desorientado o perdido, con el cabello azabache y una piel nívea, portando en sus manos un peluche de conejo.

Otabek suspiro aliviado enderezandose, y se convirtió de nuevo en humano para revisar su herida. Parecía ser más pequeña de lo que aparentaba.

—Oye — El pequeño chilló más fuerte encogiéndose — Oye…

No era bueno con los niños. No sabía que hacer.

— _Vi-Vityaaa…_ — Pronto se dio cuenta que decía un nombre, así que se detuvo a escuchar. — _S-Salvameee_

— ¿Hablas de Viktor Nikiforov?

El infante dejo de llorar abriendo por fin los ojos, y Altin se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que cambiaba sus emociones.

—S-Sí...

—Lo conozco — Espeto dándose media vuelta — Puedo llevarte con él si deseas.

Yuuri dudo, jugando con sus manitas y bajando la mirada.

— ¿U-Usted m-me comerá…?

Altin lo miro seriamente asustando al pobre Katsuki, pero ese era el rostro del completo desconcierto. Le había hecho un rasguño que dolía como un demonio ¿y decía que podía comérselo? Primero llegaba su mamá oso y lo mataba.

—No, ahora sube.

Se transformó de nuevo olvidándose de su ropa y se sentó mostrándole el lomo al pequeño.

—No tengo mucho tiempo.

Yuuri volvió a titubear, pero se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco y cautelosamente se puso encima del lobo.

—Agárrate fuerte.

El oso no quería abusar, así que solo reposo las manos en su pelaje, pero no le duró mucho cuando Altin comenzó a acelerar y se vio en la urgencia de sostenerse de algo. Al final, no tuvo de otra que asirse del pelaje negruzco del lobo y entrecerrar los ojos mientras iban recorriendo el bosque.

* * *

A mitad de camino se detuvieron, y de pronto Otabek olfateo el suelo y Yuuri tembló cuando lo escucho gruñir.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

Se agarró más de su pelaje y lo abrazo sin querer, pero el lobo no hizo nada al respecto, al contrario camino más lento, casi trotando.

—Estamos por llegar.

Su declaración fue muy seca, pero algo en el pecho de Yuuri se movió, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Tanto así que se tocó el torso y trago saliva, lo sentía.

—Algo se acerca…

Se tensó aún guardando la calma, todavía tenía tiempo, no debía de sucumbir a los nervios.

— Ese olor…. — De nuevo olfateo el suelo y levantó la cabeza hacia la derecha — ¡Ahí!

Sus cabellos se revolvieron rápidamente cuando Otabek comenzó a correr.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Va-Vamos muy rápido!

Parecía agobiado, porque jadeaba y se estampaba con algunas ramas, y no fue hasta que contempló una cabellera rubia que recordó lo que hacía ahí.

— ¡O-Otabek!

Una estela de luz lo hizo abrir la boca sorprendido. Yuri lloraba, las lágrimas cayendo vertiginosas por su rostro, gimiendo de dolor con tal solo ver al lobo negro.

— ¡Yuri!

Sintió que se caería pronto por todo el ajetreo, así que antes de que Otabek se transformara, saltó.

Amortiguo la caída con sus manos y se sobo el trasero conteniendo un pequeño quejido mientras que una conmovedora escena pasaba ante sus ojos. Observó a los dos amantes abrazarse y llorar, el pelinegro rodeando al felino y apretándolo a su pecho, el rubio escondiéndose entre los brazos del lobo con frenesí; todo ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri que no entendía nada.

No le tomó mucho tiempo desviar la mirada hacia en donde provenía el sol. Era radiante. Se protegió los ojos con la palma de su mano y los dejo solos.

Olfateo el aire y sonrió al reconocer ese olor —Es por aquí.

Camino despacio hacia el poniente, y su corazón galopó ferozmente. Se volvió tan errático que hasta miedo le dio que explotara, pero no había duda.

Estaba cerca.

Observo el cielo, pero las copas de los árboles se lo impidieron.

—Vitya hacía que tocara todo~ todo el firmamento~

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando estaba en los hombros del albino siempre podía observarlo. La luz que lo iluminaba todo le daba de lleno en cabeza, pero entre el sedoso cabello plateado del conejo no importaba, le gustaba mucho.

Se tomó la libertad y camino mucho más rápido, aceleró el paso hasta el punto de verse corriendo y pronto la luz le llevó a él. A su casa.

Y a pesar de los días o semanas, seguía igual.

Aún recordaba cómo podía entrar a la casa, si después de todo se había aprendido que debajo de la alfombra siempre había una llave, que era un tapete con estampado de conejos, que casi nunca estaba limpio, y que si así era, significaba que era un día especial.

Salto unas cuantas piedras hasta acercarse al lugar y rebusco la llave, cuando la encontró abrió la puerta y la empujo despacio. La sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando no vio a nadie en casa.

Busco en la cama, debajo de ella, el armario, hasta debajo de la nevera, pero Viktor no estaba.

Se desilusionó, pero se acercó hasta la puerta de atrás, tal vez…

— ¿Yuuri?

La abrió lentamente y el rostro de la persona que más quería en el mundo se hizo paso entre sus pupilas. Seguían tan bello como lo recordaba .

— Y-Yuu-

Pero eso no duro mucho. Cuando lo tuvo en frente y el albino se acuclillo a su altura, una garra se estampo en el rostro del conejo, y la cachetada rompió con el silencio del lugar, a la vez que un sollozo se unía al desconcierto.

— ¡Te odio!

Yuuri hipo con los ojos aguados y se dio media vuelta corriendo hasta la casa, luego cerró el portón y dejó al albino solo, confundido, y extrañado.

* * *

— Mila, déjame entrar.

— No, Yuuri está muy enojado contigo.

— ¡Pero si esa es mi casa!

Estaba tan confundido. No espero que Yuuri regresara y que le golpeara, y mucho menos que Mila no lo dejara entrar a su casa mientras que la recién parejita reconciliada, cuidaba del pequeño que sollozaba fuertemente.

— Mila….

— Escucha Viktor, no es que este en contra de ti — El albino alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos — Pero Yuuri no quiere verte, así que no pue-

— Mila…por favor

La pelirroja suspiro, el rostro de borreguito degollado no le serviría para hacerla dudar…pero la verdad es que ahora se veía tan real. Sus facciones denotaban la pura preocupación y el desespero, y ella más que nadie sabía por lo que había pasado, pero…pero no podía ceder.

— Viktor, yo no-

— ¡Bruja! ¡Deja entrar al viejo!

Un grito se escuchó a sus espaldas y la gacela se sobresaltó, después miro al conejo Nikiforov y asintió despacio permitiéndole el paso.

Cuando entro a su casa, Yurio le pego en la frente con un dedo, y el tintineo sonó por toda su cabeza mientras que le gritaba _¡Estúpido!_ en toda la cara, luego paso de largo y choco sus hombros a propósito casi haciéndolo caer, mientras que en el proceso, Otabek le agarraba del hombro y le daba un suave apretón.

A pesar de que los sollozos ya no eran fuertes, podía escucharlos, y podía sentir la emoción en su pecho cada vez que se acercaba a la habitación. A zancadas rápidas fue hasta donde se encontraba la cama y se detuvo en seco.

En ella yacía un pequeño, encrespado como una bolita de pelos, de espaldas con la cola sobresaliendo de la piyama, un vestidito blanco que tenía botones en el cuello. Fue suyo cuando era pequeño, pero ahora que no le quedaba, lo usaba para Yuuri, y le quedaba tan a la perfección que Incluso el agujero para la cola era suyo.

— Yuuri…

El pequeño sollozo mucho más fuerte cuando escucho su nombre, y sintió debajo de su piel pequeños pellizcos que lo hicieron encogerse de la culpa. Lo miro por un momento, y suspiro antes de lanzarse a la cama para hacer que el oso rebotara hacia arriba con suavidad.

— Hey Yuuri…

Katsuki lo miró por encima del hombro, y se volteó por completo para verle al rostro, las lágrimas agolpadas en sus párpados y las mejillas tan febriles por el llanto.

—T-T-Te odio…

Viktor sentía una dolorosa necesidad de cogerlo entre sus brazos, mientras que Yuuri hipaba sin el valor de verle al rostro

— Pequeño… -

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, pero Yuuri manoteo inultamente sus manos repeliendo todo tacto.

—Ven aquí.

Levantó la mirada, y el albino lo hundió en su hombro acunándole la cabeza, pero aun así Yuuri se resistió a aceptar su muestra de afecto…hasta que pasaron 3 segundos y se rindió. Apretó la camisa del conejo entre sus dedos con absoluta necesidad, y sintió de nuevo cosquillas en sus mejillas, provocadas por ese sedoso cabello plateado.

—S-Soy una molestia ¿Verdad?

Viktor negó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, experimentando el incesante ardor que tenían sus ojos.

— En-Entonces Por qué…¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el pecho le ardía como si su corazón se quemara en las llamas del infierno, y se separó limpiándole las lágrimas, culpable de su dolor y su llanto.

—No…no quería que me odiaras.

La respiración le dolió, y cuando intento hablar la voz se le rompió. Arrugo la nariz con un nudo en su estómago y su cuerpo tembló de cólera.

Era un completo _imbécil._

— ¡P-Pero! — Vocifero el oso— ¡Y-Yo solo quería quedarme a tu lado! ¡N-N-No me importa si mamá me busca, si papá, mi hermana me buscan! ¡Yo amo a Viktor!

Empino la cabeza, avergonzado de que las lágrimas gruesas y calientes surcaran por todo su rostro, y una ráfaga de viento lo obligó a parpadear, tumbando la barrera que había estado construyendo, de nuevo, en su corazón.

— ¿A-Amar?

La saliva se le acumulo en la boca, y la quijada se estremeció de la impresión, mientras que respiraba un perdón al cielo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo amo mucho a Vitya, mucho!

Se abalanzó a sus brazos, y cayó de espaldas al colchón, sin diferenciar si lloraba de la alegría o tristeza, pero comprendiendo todos aquellas emociones que lograron abrumarlo.

—Yo también amo a Yuuri…

Lo acurruco a su lado, sumergiendo la nariz en su pelo negro, y los luceros azules, irritados por el llanto, los cerró suavemente mientras que tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Sí, habría nuevos amaneceres a su lado.

* * *

— ¿Cómo hiciste con tu madre?

Se sentó en el comedor con un plato de manzanas y un cuchillo, pero la que cortaba en realidad era Mila, pues hacía forma de conejitos.

—Le comente todo~ y me dije que podía vivir contigo. Me explico que de igual forma dentro de un mes ya estaría listo para…¿para qué…?

— ¿Independizarte? —Completo la frase la pelirroja

— ¡Exacto! — Viktor miro incrédulo a la gacela y con un dedo en sus labios frunció el ceño

— ¿Que es inde-Inde…Indefe…

—Independizarse, Yuuri— Viktor río corrigiéndole y Yuuri asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Es cuando creces y ya es momento de que sobrevivas por ti solo. Tu mami, Yuuri, te tiene por dos o cuatro años, y después es momento de que vivas solo. —Musito la gacela.

—Waaaaa, que cruel — Gimió Viktor sorprendido — ¿Eso paso conmigo y contigo? — Se señaló a los dos

—Sí. Solo que contigo fue más rápido. Ustedes los conejos se independizan cuando ya tienen 5 meses— Informó, hablando obviamente del calendario animal — Pero dejando de lado eso, Yuuri tiene que comer muy bien este otoño. —Sonrió, dejándole el plato en la mesa, las manzanas perfectamente cortadas.

Yuuri las agarro y se las metió a la boca comiendo rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Preguntaron al unísono, Yuuri con la boca llena y jugo de manzana cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

—Yuuri es un oso pardo ¿no? —El albino asintió — Entonces en invierno, valga la redundancia, hibernaras; y para eso necesitas tener el estómago lleno.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron, el azabache tragando en seco y frunciendo el ceño junto al albino.

— ¿Qué es hibernar? — Mila se palmeó la frente frustrada.

Estos dos no sabían nada.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 _ **Deysi-zg501: Te lo reconstruyó,muchas gracias por leer~, espero verte de nuevo y te haya gustado el capitulo,nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **Como ya sabemos que actualizo domingos, no llegue tarde xD perdón por toda la demora con Golden Hotel, estoy a punto de terminar clases y no es como en las películas, el clímax es peor , tambien sufri un bloqueo horrible :c en fin, esperenlo este martes sin falta.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_

 _ **PD: Otabek en su forma humana tiene una cola y orejas de Lobo.**_

 _ **PD2: Mila es mitad humana, mitad gacela, pero no tiene lomo y nada de esas cosas, sus piernas solo son reemplazadas por las de una y tiene pezuñas, así que sí, se para con dos patas/ piernas.**_


	6. En el que Yuuri es paciente

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 ** _Notas:_** _ **¡¿YA VIERÓN?! PELICULA DE YOI SOBR VIKTOR EN 2019, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -HYPE-**_

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _En el que Yuuri es paciente_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los pajaritos cantaban alegremente, cuando, abrazado a Bunny-Chan, unos pequeños murmullos comenzaron a despertarlo. Bostezo saliendo de cama con su piyama blanca y ropa interior de calabaza, y le sobo los ojos abrazando al conejo entre sus brazos.

—Viktorr~ Por favor, requerimos tu ayuda~ —Escucho un sollozo lastimero y alzo la mirada curioso.

—Ya dije que no, sabes que ya no me gusta participar en esos festivales. – Observo a Viktor cruzado de brazos y cabeceo sosteniéndose de la pared.

—P-Pero también puedes enseñar…

—Mila, por fav-

Camino taciturno hasta la sala y se abrazó a la pierna del albino. El aludido bajo la cabeza sorprendido y sonrió levantándolo en brazos.

— ¿Te despertamos? Lo siento

El oso rodeo su cuello con sus dos bracitos y el conejito colgó en la espalda del albino dulcemente.

— Ya te lo dije, no me interesa— Mila gimió mordiéndose los labios y Yuuri contemplo de reojo la situación aun cuando la modorra lo tenía sujeto.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Los dos voltearon a ver al moreno sorprendido, y Katsuki levanto la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿No sabes? Se acerca el festival del verano~ — Canturreo la pelirroja, picando su nariz juguetonamente.

— ¿Pero no estamos en otoño…? — Bostezo grande y unos pequeñas lagrimillas se escurrieron de sus ojos.

—Muy buena pregunta, pero como sabes se acerca invierno ¿Cierto?

Yuuri asintió, y Viktor también rodando los ojos.

— En ese tiempo algunos animales no podrán estar, por lo tanto perderemos toda una estación para ensayar las cosas para el festival. Por eso tenemos que comenzar desde ahora y seguir en primavera para estar listo en verano, ¿No te parece fantástico?

— ¿Y qué hacen? — Yuuri estaba tan entusiasmado que despertó rápidamente — ¿Es muy~ grande el festival~?

—Muy, muy grande~ Se hacen bailes, artesanías, recolectas, y todos los animales del bosque van; pero aquí entre nos, lo más hermoso es la presentación final.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Y qué es?!

— ¡Una gran~ presentación artística de ballet! Cada año escogemos un tema, y en este parece que interpretaremos un cuento de hadas.

Emocionado y eufórico, un _¡Wow!_ salió de sus labios mientras que daba brinquitos entre los brazos del albino.

— Por eso quería invitar a Viktor _,_ porque interpreto al cisne blanco cuando era solamente un niño. Vistió un angelical velo y unas zapatillas de ballet que sin duda alguna deslumbro a todo el público, batiendo sus pestañas albinas, moviéndose tan ligero como una pluma, _ah~ fue tan fenomenal~_

El conejo suspiro, ya sabía lo que planeaba la gacela, y parece que lo logro fácilmente.

— ¿No cierto, Viktor?

El azabache volteo a verlo con estrellitas en los ojos y un sonrojo descomunal, _aww_ , que no hiciera ese rostro, porque si no, no podría negarse.

— ¡Vitya eras tan genial! D-Debiste de verte tan deslumbrante…

Veía en sus ojos esa pizca de admiración que muchos tenían al verlo algunas veces, pero era totalmente diferente, esta era tan tierna e inocente que no se comparaba a ninguna otra que hubiera visto, eso era… _el poder de la admiración y devoción que te tenía un niño._

— ¿A Yuuri le gustaría verme actuar? — La respuesta fue una gran exhalación de felicidad que lo enterneció por completo — Esta bien, participare este año y hare de profesor para los pequeños.

— ¿E-E-Enserio? —Mila se agarró el pecho aliviada —¡Graciass!

— ¡Y-Yo también! — Yuuri los interrumpió enrojecido — ¿P-puedo participar Vitya~? Dime que siiiiii, por favorrr~

El conejo la tuvo difícil, estaba tan celoso, todos verían la belleza de su pequeño ángel en vivo, pues imaginarlo en su vestuario y su pronta presentación, solo lo hacía ampliar más la sonrisa y enrojecer.

—Claro que puedes — Murmuro— Pero ni creas que es fácil, es ballet Yuuri, tendrás que hacer estiramientos, tener resistencia, es posible que duele un poco…

Más que darle miedo, el moreno ensancho su sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para sorprender a Viktor, si lograba que estuviera orgulloso por su presentación estaría feliz, muy feliz.

—No importa ¡Lo lograre, lo prometo!

* * *

Llegaron al lugar y Yuuri apretó la mano de Viktor.

Era maravilloso.

Parecía ser algún tipo de salón de baile, una casa grande y bonita, con un olor a manzana y pino…

¿Manzana y pino?

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la primera clase!

— ¡¿Minako?!

El oso parpadeo sorprendido. Minako era una gran amiga de su madre y la única humana que por lo visto vivía en ese bosque, aunque no estaba seguro, porque la verdad siempre actuaba como una.

—Aww, pequeño Yuuri, que bueno que estés aquí — Se acercó a estirarle las mejillas — Ya que desde ahora sudaras y sufrirás para ganar el papel principal en la presentación, ¿Esta claro?

No la recordaba tan espeluznante. Su sonrisa y su carácter le asustaban, sin embargo solo pudo asentir con un pequeño temblor corriendo por sus piernas.

— ¡S-Si!

Viktor conocía también a Minako, después de todo el moreno le dijo que era ella la que le podía dar de su huerto, la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Sera un placer trabajar con usted y ayudarle en la presentación.

Con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y varios mechones de cabello cayendo por su frente, estrecho la mano de la castaña.

—Lo mismo digo.

Minako trago saliva, Viktor era un hombre muy hermoso, porque a pesar de que tuviera ahora mismo una pinta andrógina y que pareciera una chica con sus facciones delicadas, eso no quitaba que se veía tierno y jovial.

Para comenzar, se habían organizado de la siguiente manera; los niños y adolescentes que quisieran participar en la presentación podrían hacerlo, pero no todos serian escogidos, después de todo el festival todavía tenía muchos ámbitos diferentes.

Viktor se llevó a Yuuri hasta el salón, y estuvo dispuesto a esperar a que llegaran todos para empezar pero fue llamado por Yakov. Ese búho malhumorado.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿está bien? Ya regreso — Le palmeo la cabeza y se fue.

El oso observo todo encantado, estaban llegando más infantes y el salón era muy lindo. Tenían barras horizontales pegadas a las paredes y espejos, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…. se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¡Hola!

Pego un salto asustado y volteo a ver a la persona que le llamaba. Era un chico moreno, con cabello negro y un acento extraño.

— Soy Phichit, un gusto

—A-Ah…soy Yuuri… un gust-

— ¡Oye, oye! Seamos mejores amigos ¿Si?

Katsuki parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Era tan fácil hacer amigos? De hecho Phichit era el único…pero ¿Viktor también lo era cierto? Sin embargo era un _Mejor amigo…_ No recordaba haber escuchado tener uno antes… La idea lo puso realmente feliz.

— ¿Eres un oso? ¡Ah! Yo soy una hámster, ves — Se señaló sus orejas — Estoy aquí porque quiero participar…aunque también quería tomar fotos… _aww_ , mamá no me dejara de seguro.

Yuuri lo vio curioso. Ese tal Phichit era muy extraño, enérgico y sociable, alguien realmente diferente a él

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí Yuuri?

—B-Bueno…y-Yo quiero sorprender a alguien…

— ¿Enserio? — Su chillona voz infantil solo aumento los nervios del oso — ¿Quién es?

Señalo a Viktor que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, mientras que un hombre huraño, bajito y calvo, vociferaba cosas inentendibles.

—¡Wow! ¿Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Lo conoces? Mi madre me contó que su presentación de cisne blanco fue la más hermosa que vio. ¡Es genial!

Eso solamente aumentó la determinación del pequeño Yuuri. Haría lo posible para sorprender a Viktor, era una persona muy especial para él, y por eso se merecía todo su esfuerzo.

Porque estaba dispuesto a lograrlo.

* * *

Las clases habían empezado, y todas las mañanas Yuuri y Viktor se dirigían al salón para practicar, luego iban a comer algo en la tarde, y regresaban a casa. Yuuri había conocido a muchas personas, muchos amigos, a Phichit el hámster, a Yuko un azulejo muy amable, y al rinoceronte Takeshi, que aunque el tercero fuera algo molesto, era alguien amigable en algunas ocasiones.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que le entristeció totalmente.

Fue en unas de sus prácticas, cuando comenzaban con lo básico del ballet, y Viktor les hizo de profesor. Ese día estaba tan emocionado y encantado de que fuera él el que les enseñara, que pensó en tratarlo como en casa, esperando sus mimos, sus abrazos, sus dulces besos en las mejillas como premio…pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, una reprimenda de parte suya le oprimió el corazón.

" _Yuuri, en casa soy Vitya, pero aquí soy tu profesor, los niños se molestaran si ven que te trate diferente, a todos no puedo felicitarlo con un beso ¿Lo sabes cierto?"_

Tendría que tratar a Viktor como si no tuviera una relación más allá de conocidos, como si cada noche no se acostara a su lado y durmiera abrazado a su pecho…

 _Ah~_ era tan triste, él solo quería que lo viera y le diera miles de besos, solo para él.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡No te desconcentres!

Se despabilo rápidamente, Minako era estricta, con todos, aun si apenas era un cachorro de oso pardo, Okukawa los trataba con mano dura y no aguantaba quejas.

— ¡S-Si!

Eran dos grupos, así que fueron separados y hoy les tocaba con la castaña, la siguiente clase con Viktor, y a veces él mismo practicando, pero como su experiencia ya era nata, era mínima.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba, se dio cuenta que no era fácil, para nada. No pensó que dolería tanto, que atarse lazos en los pies sería tan difícil, que las posiciones tuvieran que ser perfectas, que cada ángulo estuviera alienado, que su cuerpo fuera una parte más de la música…

Seguía esforzándose día a día, pero con eso también ignoraba día a día a Viktor, no a propósito, si no por miedo a incumplir con su promesa. En clases debía mantenerse alejado, no quería que los niños se sintieran mal, en casa podría estar con él y pedirle que le cargara, pero aquí no.

De ese modo había comenzado a acudir más a Minako que a Viktor, y a huir de la mirada curiosa del conejo en las practicas.

Y eso a Viktor, no le agradaba para nada.

El día de hoy le tocaba a él las clases, y estaban a punto de acabar cuando a Yuuri se le desataron las cintas de sus pies. El albino se acercó gustoso para ayudarle pensando en una oportunidad para preguntarle al moreno que le pasaba, hasta que Minako entró y el oso ignorándolo completamente, se levantó y le pidió ayuda a la castaña

—Minako~ ayúdame a atar mis cintas por favor~ — Definitivamente algo había ardido en el pecho del albino.

Profundos celos y desconcierto.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, el pequeño Yuuri se despedía de sus amigos mientras que esperaba a que Viktor arreglara un asunto. Sentado en la puerta del salón del baile suspiro, se moría por hundir su cabecita en el hombro del conejo y oler su suave olor a mango y flores silvestres, a sentir las palmadas en la cabeza y su cálida esencia. Aww, quería abrazarlo ahora mismo.

¿Sería muy caprichoso de su parte?

A la lejanía vio al albino llegar, se quería lanzar a sus brazos, ya era hora de irse ¿No? Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia él pero sus amigos pasaron a su lado despidiéndose. Se detuvo para despedirlos y no fue hasta que los perdió de vista que volteo a ver a Viktor que lo miraba seriamente en frente de él.

—Vit…Di-digo ¡S-Sensei! ¿Qué pa-

De pronto todo se sumió en un completo silencio, como si le fueran cortado la respiración.

—¿Qué que pasa, dices?

Viktor se arrodillo y lo apretó fuerte, como esa vez en la que se fue y lo dejó con su madre. Yuuri se asustó, pero ese susto se incrementó más al ver como otros pequeños compañeros pasaban a su lado.

— ¿Sen-Sensei?¡ N-No puede!

Se despegó de su abrazo, y le cubrió los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas avergonzado, entonces Viktor suspiro cerrando los ojos y el moreno notó como le temblaba el labio.

—Yuuri…solo dame unos segundos, después llegaremos a casa ¿Puedes ser paciente?

Katsuki se estremeció y se le quedo viendo fijamente. Cuando los ojos se le cristalizaron el albino solo lo envolvió en sus brazos de nuevo.

—Sí, seré paciente.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _501:_** ** _Destrozo y reconstruyo corazones, es mi don xD, que bueno que esperes pacientemente, me alegro mucho que te guste xD yo amo que dejen review, así que espero verte de nuevo :3, yo amo el shotacon, que te puedo decir xD ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Nos vemos a la proxima~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** _ **Creo que me conoces querida, y sabes que siempre si hay miel con hojuelas, inevitablemente le meteré algo sad xD me base un poco en la despedida de la película "el sabueso y el zorro" es igual de triste :C en fin, prometo que no habrá más dolor(?) -JAJAJAJJA- yo escribí este fic el año pasado (año en donde no conocía el JJBEK) así que no te puedo decir nada más que, a...a mi me da igual el otayurio xD por suerte no lo volveremos a ver(?) JAJAJ, yo tampoco xD pero le queda xD ademas, cuando Yuuri crezca, será grande y feroz, le ganara facil a Otabebé JAJAJ CHRIS SIN DUDARLO XD fue lo primero que imagine, y Mila también, le queda, perfecto xD Yuuri así me encanta un monton owo. Realmente, todo es posible, solo espera más adelante. Nos veremos el otro domingo y SÍ XD ESA ERA MI RUTINA CUANDO ERA LECTORA JAJAJA ¡Yo sé que te encanta nena, pero igual muchas gracias! espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 ** _ESTARÉ_** _ **VIVA HASTA EL 2019 OMG, ICE ADOLESCENCE, VIKTOR SIN SU CERDITO, VIKTOR TRISTE :C PREPAREN ESOS PAÑUELOS PARA 2019. En fin, vengo actualizando temprano (son las 12:38pm aquí en mi país) Porque más tarde no estaré xD espero les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me saco unas lagrimillas,no es triste, pero me llego al corazón.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión!**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	7. En el que Viktor entra en celo

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Nota: Perdonen la demora...ayer estaba aprendiendo a pintar en pc6 xD si alguien sabe ¿Podria ser mi maestro? Por favorrr~**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_ _7_**

 ** _En el que Viktor entra en celo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se sintió extraño.

El viento soplaba fuerte afuera de su casa, y acurrucado en sábanas blancas y cálidas, tenía mucho calor, un fogoso y abrazador calor que comenzaba desde su vientre, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo en una corriente eléctrica.

—Demonios…

Despertó agitado, y se destapo quedando indefenso ante la brisa gélida que empezó golpeando su piel y moviendo su cabello…

Pero aun así…aun así tenia _calor._

Se abanicó con su propia mano sintiendo su aliento caliente, y miro la pequeña bolita que se removía en las sabanas a su lado. Yuuri dormía arropado dulcemente, las mejillas rojas por el frio con un dedo en la boca, mientras que abrazaba en su pecho al pequeño Bunny.

—Aw, eres tan lindo~

Intento acercar su mano, con la intención de darle una dulce caricia en la mejilla, pero jadeo excesivamente cuando la yema de su dedo hizo contacto con la piel tersa del niño. Un espasmo estremeció su cuerpo, y de un latigazo la dulce intención se volvió una lujuriosa y lasciva.

 _Imposible_

Alejo su mano bruscamente como si lo repeliera y se enderezo sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. Su cuerpo desnudo con la ropa interior siendo lo único que lo cubría se sentía pegajoso y sofocante, incluso su aliento se estaba convirtiendo en vapor poco a poco, era asfixiante, como si tuviera un severo caso de fiebre alta.

Se tocó la frente y fue en busca de un vaso de agua con la interrogante de saber cuál era la incomodidad que sentía. Tenía algo en mente, pero se le hacía demasiado incompresible hasta el punto de quererlo desechar por completo; se supone que en esa época del año comenzaba en primavera, hasta a veces en invierno, pero no en otoño, no ahora.

Se recargo en una pequeña mesa cuando sintió algo resbaloso deslizándose por sus piernas, las mejillas le ardían y el roce de su cabello en la nuca le enloquecía.

¿Época de apareamiento?

Como odiaba esto.

Se levantó a duras penas y miro hacia abajo. Efectivamente. Un palpitante y ansioso miembro se levantaba cual carpa y sobresalía de sus pantalones. Era doloroso, tan vergonzoso, y la única forma de saciar sus ansias era encontrar una pareja y copular como locos hasta dejarla en cinta para que el ciclo de la vida hiciera lo suyo.

Pero claro, Viktor no era un tonto, Viktor era el único animal, por lo que sabía, que se oponía a la naturaleza. Cuando él quisiese tener hijos lo haría, cuando quisiese follar con su persona especial lo haría, pero todo sería con aquella, con la persona de la cual se enamorara…

Pero…

¿Y si la persona que le interesa todavía es un niño?

El amor que tenía hacia Yuuri se comparaba con un _te amo_ de parejas, no obstante, solo era un niño, un pequeño retoño que seguía floreciendo. No podía saciar sus pensamientos obscenos o sus famélicas ansias de tenerlo debajo suyo. Debía de esperar un largo tiempo, y a pesar de haberle besado ya en ocasiones, tampoco se podía aprovechar de su virginal cuerpo.

Esperar mínimo dos años hasta que el pequeño Yuuri llegara a la adolescencia, cuando suceda el primer celo del moreno…solo si Katsuki quería claro, no lo iba a obligar a nada que no quisiese.

Varado y consiguiendo incorporarse un poco tomo una decisión. La época de copulación de los conejos duraba todo un año si se mantenía en acción, sin embargo si en un mes no se realizaba ningún contacto físico con alguien, el celo se disiparía volvieron a la normalidad.

Respiro profundo y le hecho una mirada al pequeño cuerpo que descansaba en la cama, la brisa fresca movió las orladas cortinas de la ventana y Yuuri se removió en su lugar dejando la cobija a un lado. Se volteo boca abajo y el resto de piel descubierta por esa pequeña acción hizo que un palpitante dolor se instalara en el pene de Viktor.

—Yu-Yu-Yuuri….

Su piel era rosácea en las partes recónditas de su piyama, sus muslos en el verano adquirían un color igual que los melocotones y su trasero de niño cuando se bañaba siempre era brillo, suavidad con tonalidades que le hacían preguntarse si era un pervertido.

Se aliso el cabello hacia atrás y se tragó un gimoteo de dolor.

Estaba decidido

* * *

En la mañana cuando se despertó, era peculiar. Las sabanas estaban frías, pero su cuerpo conservaba calor, un calor que era suyo y de nadie más.

—Yuuri~

Tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos mientras que se frotaba un , y bostezaba cuando una voz muy conocida se escuchó por el lugar llamándole la atención.

— Es hora de irnos~

La pelirroja melena de Mila fue lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despertar. Confundido simplemente parpadeo y la ignoro buscando con la mirada una cabellera albina que a esta hora debería de tenerlo en brazos regándole mimos.

Acostumbrado ya al olor del conejo Nikiforov, Yuuri dedujo que seguía en casa.

Pero…no lo veía.

La tristeza que le invadió en esos momentos fue tan visible, que la pelirroja angustiada, solo pudo levantarlo en brazos mientras que observaba sus orejitas marrones decaídas.

—Yuuri, hoy debemos de ir a la práctica

El azabache la miro con un puchero en los labios. Él sabía perfectamente cuando era la hora de ir, y estaba muy temprano como para hacerlo.

—Señorita Mila ¿No está muy temprano? – No quería ser descortés, así que simplemente pregunto. No había desayunado, no había visto a Viktor, ahora debía de irse y practicar…

Habían pasado semanas desde que se preparaba para el festival de verano y admitía que las clases le habían comenzado a divertir, aunque claro, era doloroso en ocasiones. Mantener la postura, el equilibrio y la elegancia, no era algo que le favorecía a su pequeño cuerpo; no por ahora que apenas comenzaba

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero a comer una rica ensalada de frutas y nos vamos a la práctica?

Asintió sonriente, pero no se detuvo en preguntar por cierto conejo albino

— ¿Y Vitya? ¿Dónde está Vityaa~?

Lo busco de nuevo con la mirada esperanzado y Babiecheva carraspeo buscando una solución.

Había recibido una visita en plena madrugada por cierto conejo y le habían comentado que la época de apareamiento para cierto animalejo ya había llegado. Ansioso, caliente y desesperado le pidió posada en su casa hasta que pasara un mes. Por lo menos hasta que su celo bajará considerablemente.

Mila acepto sin restricciones, pero también debía de cuidar del pequeño Yuuri en ese tiempo ¿Qué clase de excusa utilizaría? No quería hacer al pequeño llorar, no era tan buena con los niños como aparentaba en ocasiones.

Primero que todo trago saliva, y bajo al cachorro de oso de sus brazos buscando algo de ropa para el moreno.

—Hm…él …

Noto los ojos llorosos del niño y se dio por vencida. El pobre debía de pensar que iba a ser abandonado de nuevo.

— Viktor no esta tan bien…hoy se levantó y tenía mucha tos… ¡Sí tos! Y una fiebre muy alta

Agarró una camisa con un pantalón a juego y se dispuso a cambiar al pelinegro rápidamente.

— ¿Vitya está enfermo? — Repitió Yuuri en voz baja

—Sí, y por eso no está. Dijo algo sobre que no te quería contagiar así que se resguardo en mi casa.

Yuuri se quedó callado por unos momentos, y Mila le coloco la camisa sintiendo el incómodo silencio como un balde de agua helada cayendo por su espalda.

—P-Pero… ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo cierto? No me contagiare, lo prometo.

Mila se enderezo y busco una canasta. No le gustaba mentir, pero dudaba que supiera algo de reproducción, la abejita y la flor, el celo, la copulación...

Suspiró, y para rematar, dudaba del autocontrol de Viktor. Ea un conejo macho que había entrado en época de apareamiento, y lo único que quería era saciar su apetito…no podía llevarle en bandeja de plata al pobre Yuuri, con solo olfatearlo estaba segura que lo tomaría ahí mismo.

—Yuuri.

Debía de ser severa, era la única forma de convencer al pequeño.

— No puedes visitarlo. El hecho de que digas que no te contagiaras no asegura que no pasara, sabes que en otoño hace mucho frio, solo es un pequeño resfriado, y además ¿No prometiste que harías lo posible para sorprenderlo en el festival de verano? Si te enfermas, te retrasaras.

Le acaricio sus mejillas regordetas y le palmeo la cabeza dándole ánimos

— ¡Pero vamos! ¡No te desanimes! Ya verás que cuando regrese, podrás estar con él.

Yuuri sonrió, y Mila sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ahora el azabache tenía que contar los días para verlo pero no había problema, cuando lo hiciera le mostraría las grandes cosas que había hecho en su ausencia.

Ahora Yuuri ansiaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para volverlo a ver.

* * *

Se acorruco enrollándose en una sábana y apretó sus piernas sintiendo la dureza que se resguardaba en sus pantalones. A pesar de que se había masturbado un par de veces tratando de bajar por lo menos un poco su calentura, no había nada que lograra que su pene bajará, incluso sentí los chorros de pre-semen que corrían por su falo hasta sus muslos, y no había que omitir que se sentía realmente incómodo.

Su naturaleza le urgía encontrar una hembra, alguien a la que se le pudiera montar encima para hacer de las suyas. Rápido y conciso, simplemente dejar la semilla en su interior e irse. Sin embargo, con solo imaginar eso, nada le podía quitar la calentura , eso no era más que una mentira que se había apoderado de él ahora.

Sabía que la única manera de bajársele la emoción era tenerlo entre su regazo saltando sobre su polla caliente, apretarlo entre sus brazos y darle un beso apasionado pero…pero ¡Era un niño!

Un niño se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

—Yuuri…

Debía de admitirlo, pero pensar en él le aliviaba un poco. Imaginarse sus manitas alrededor de sus mejillas mientras que gemía su nombre lo hacia babear, tenerlo agarrado a su cuerpo con fuerza le escandalizaba por dentro, y era tanto así, que su mano involuntariamente había comenzado a recorrer su vientre y detenerse en su miembro erecto.

Tenía los pantalones y ropa interior en los tobillos, se sentía estrangulado, necesitaba aire para su zona baja, y a pesar de que se sintiera como un pervertido, le encantaba sentir la brisa ahí abajo. Tal vez era por eso que dormía desnudo en ocasiones, pero ahora la razón era otra.

Su mano se deslizo por su pelvis y entorno sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su pene utilizando vergonzosamente la imagen de Yuuri. Subió de arriba hacia abajo pensando cómo se sentiría morder los muslos del moreno, chupar sus pezones y apretar su trasero.

¿Cómo se sentiría hacerlo suyo?

Se destapó suspirando y miro el techo con su mano bombeando su falo. La punta de su pene apuntaba el techo y sus ojos también.

 _YuuriYuuriYuuri_

Acarició la punta con sus dedos y se mordió una mano cuando toco sus hinchados testículos. Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y el cabello se le pego en la frente. El rostro le ardía, la saliva se le escapaba de la boca en pequeños hilillos de saliva, tenía calor, y se estaba asfixiando.

No falto mucho para que las lágrimas de placer rodaran por sus mejillas, su mano acariciaba su miembro rápidamente mientras que la mente la tenía en otro lado. Ver a Yuuri crecer, ver a Yuuri volverse en un lindo adolescente, en un adulto.

Verlo madurar hasta que algún día pueda tomarlo.

Subió rápidamente por su pene y bajo de nuevo, acarició con delicadeza las venas que se marcaban y jadeo llevando la cabeza hacia atrás dolorosamente. Sus orejas de conejo se crisparon, y sus dedos de los pies también. La única prenda que usaba era una camisa, una camisa que por si fuera poco tenía el olor de Yuuri en ella.

Respiro profundo y después de mucho intentarlo por fin se vino. La mancha de semen que empapó su mano no fue lo le importó, más bien fue el hecho de ver como su pene todavía seguía erecto.

A veces odiaba ser un conejo, pues tenían un apetito sexual demasiado voraz, copulaban como locos, y podían durar hasta un año en las mismas condiciones. Si tuviera una pareja no sería tan grave, pero como ese no era el caso, el dolor seguía patente en su zona bajas, y las ansias de hacerlo también….

Se cubrió con la sabana pero se despapo de inmediato cuando el calor subió. El cuerpo le ardía, su cabello húmedo y sudoroso le estorbaba, se le pegaba a la frente, a la espalda, a la almohada. Viktor no podía aguantar esto, no era la primera vez que llegaba su época de apareamiento pero si la única que era así de fuerte.

Agarro su cabello albino y lo desparramó en la almohada, encontrando encima de una mesita una pequeña navaja. Se habría de arrepentir de lo que haría, pero si eso le iba a quitar la combustión de su cuerpo, no titubearía más.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yuuri no veía a Viktor, y a pesar de que estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo hasta el punto de tener un papel principal en la presentación, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Las personas que venían a cuidarlo eran Mila, pero a veces cuando estaba muy ocupada venia en su reemplazo la pareja Lobo-Gato (Nombre dado por Yuuri)Aunque, eso no quería decir que le gustara. Yuri Plisetsky era muy irresponsable, algo desorganizado y despistado. Podría perderse en el bosque y el rubio ni sabría cómo buscarlo, luego estaba Otabek, ese lobo que le ayudó a regresar, él era todo lo contrario al rubio, pero tenía una mirada muy fría y neutra que en ocasiones le asustaba muchísimo.

Viktor podía ser malo consolando a las personas, también olvidadizo y demasiado descuidado al punto de perderlo cada 10 minutos si no le tomaba de la mano, pero su recompensa hacia sus defectos eran sus mimos, abrazos y para qué ocultarlo, toda su presencia.

La felicidad del albino era tan palpable como el fuerte sentimiento que le tenía. Cuando estaba extremadamente feliz movía la cola chistosamente y hacia una secuencia de pasos particular en donde daba giros, saltos y corría _ **(1).**_ Era algo que le fascinaba de Vitya, su infinito y acogedor positivismo, su cálida presencia, y la manera en la movía su pie cuando le rascaba en las partes que no alcanzaba.

En verdad, en verdad, lo extrañaba.

—No puedo creer que ese maldito de Viktor se haya enfermado.

Escucho desde donde estaba. A esta hora debería de haberse dado un baño, pero parecía que ninguno de los se acordaba. Con esos dos había aprendido a vestirse solo y a buscar su comida también. Con Mila era más fácil, pero con aquella pareja, tenía que hacer todo por su cuenta.

No era tan malo si se lo preguntaban, mamá lo dejó ir porque debía de ser independiente y ahora lo estaba logrando. Cazar y sobrevivir.

—A mí tampoco me convence. ¿Se está quedando en la casa de Mila cierto?

Se asomó por un costado a escuchar y una idea descabellada nublo su mente.

Podría ir a visitar a Viktor

No se contagiaría porque no se le acercaría, solo lo vería, y saldría corriendo. Por lo menos quería saber cómo seguía, Mila no le regalaba muchos detalles cuando le preguntaba.

—Tch, sí. Y pensar que está cerca del lago, debe ser una gran ventaja para ese conejo ya que está _Enfermo_

Su voz denotaba sarcasmo e ironía, pero Yuuri no lo entendía, de hecho los había dejado de escuchar cuando descubrió que estaba cerca del lago.

Los miro por un momento y se escabulló hasta la única ventana que había en esa pequeña casa, luego se impulsó saltando y salió por la misma sorprendentemente ileso.

* * *

Camino por el bosque cuando ya estaba atardeciendo y a pesar de que fuera peligroso, tenía un control de sus destrezas increíbles, aunque eso no evitaba que se asustara, porque ante cualquier movimiento o ruido extraño se sobresaltaba y salía corriendo.

Le había costado un poco llegar, pero tenía suerte de tener buena memoria. Ese lago fue en donde se cayó una vez tratando de cazar un par de salmones. Aunque eso ocurrió después de que se perdiera, o sea antes de conocer a Viktor.

Agradecía haber escogido ese lago aquella vez, porque si no estaría perdido en cualquier parte del bosque.

—Wow, ¡es muy bonito!

Se detuvo a contemplar y era, por lo poco que podía observar, un árbol con una gran puerta en el centro, tanto así como de fábula. El lugar parecía ser tan cómodo como su propia casa, con una ventana con cortinas de color beige y algunas flores a los alrededores.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde hay una…? ¡Ah, allí!

Sin perder tiempo se acercó hasta ella y uso sus pocas fuerzas para subir por una ventana que para su suerte estaba abierta. Empinándose lo mas podía e impulsándose hacia arriba, logro meter medio cuerpo y luego completo; las ansias de ver a Viktor le carcomían…y ahora sentía que solo con verlo no le satisfaría, porque quería abrazarlo y dormir a su lado.

Alzó la mirada y sabía que no debía, pero ahí estaba. Un bulto de sabanas y almohadas en la cama. La sonrisa le temblaba de la emoción cuando supo que era él por sus mechones albinos que sobresalían por arriba, y esforzándose para subir logró sentarse en el marco de la ventana con el impulso de jalar la sábana hacia abajo, pero las ganas se esfumaron cuando vio como el bulto se movía.

Viktor salió de las sabanas jadeando y abrió los ojos de a poco enfocando su vista borrosa. Podía ver unos ojos cobrizos y una melena azabache, pero era imposible , Mila no sería tan irresponsable ¿Cierto?

—Vitya…

Esa _voz._ Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Jadeante y completamente desnudo sintió una fuerte mirada encima suyo. Trago saliva y miro a Yuuri. Sus luceros cobrizos que se conectaban con los suyos le confirmaron que lo había hecho. Sentía una frescura aliviadora en la nuca y en su cabeza, una que le regalaba un poquito de placer.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y una brisa gélida le hizo olfatear el aire. Grave error. El aroma de Yuuri penetro sus fosas nasales con tanta fuerza que sintió como se ponía más duro de lo que se suponía ya estaba, lo cual era realmente imposible si se lo preguntaban.

Viktor lo sabía, Se estaba comportando como un maldito conejo en busca de sexo, y no quería que Yuuri lo viera así. Era tan vergonzoso.

—T-Tu cabello…

Sí, su cabello. Por ahora no tenía remordimiento pero estaba hecho. Se lo había cortado hasta la nuca a tirones bruscos y solo le quedaba de recuerdo un flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho. Se sintio mal cuando recordó que su cabello era lo más le gustaba a Yuuri, tanto así que se cubrió con una almohada.

Se quedó por unos instantes de ese modo cuando de pronto sintió un pequeño cuerpecito pegándose a su pecho.

Su pecho desnudo.

Se apartó tan bruscamente que la sábana cayó al suelo dejándolo completamente al descubierto.

—N-No m- me mires.

Yuuri parpadeo recorriendo la mirada por todo su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, pero esta vez era extraño.;Viktor desprendía un olor de su cuerpo muy extraño.

– M-Mi c-cuerpo esta extraño…

Su pequeño ángel debía de estar asustado. Era tan evidente el estado en que estaba que dudaba demasiado que Yuuri no cayera en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¡Lo sé! Sé que Viktor está enfermo.

 _¿Eh?_ El pequeño se lanzó a su desnudo cuerpo y lo tiro a la cama en un fuerte abrazo, abrazo que fue demasiado para Viktor. Su nariz accidentalmente quedo enterrada en el cuello del oso, y sin evitarlo o disimularlo, olfateo con fuerza y gimió mordiéndose los labios.

El cuerpo de _Yuuri_ , la piel de _Yuuri_ , su olor, todo de él comenzó a enloquecerse lo completo.

—Wow, Vitya está muy caliente.

 _No tienes ni idea_ Pensó cuando la suave palma del azabache toco su frente. Respiro profundo juntando las piernas y lagrimeo mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza.

—Aww, extrañaba el calor de Vitya, es tan agradable.

El ronroneo de satisfacción de Yuuri fue como un golpe a su hombría, no brusco, sino como una caricia, una pecaminosa caricia.

Sus manos se estaban saliendo de control, estaban paralizadas, famélicas de piel, y el único alivio que encontró por ahora fue meterlas debajo de la camisa del pequeño, hundiendo la nariz en su hombro, y encorvandose solo un poco más para tenerlo más cerca, luego lo apretó a su pecho y acercó sus piernas hacia su cuerpo buscando el confort en su cálida presencia.

—H-Hace cosquillas

La saliva comenzó a acumularse en su boca, y se pasó una mano por los labios con un sonrojo que se extendía hasta sus orejas. Horrible, se estaba quemando, como si estuviera en una hoguera, como si pudiera derretirse.

—Y-Yuuri…

Pero no se iba aprovechar de él. No ahora. No cuando era un niño que apenas y sabía lo que era el celo.

— ¿Sa-Sabias qu-que los conejos…p-podemos m-morir d-de soledad?

Fue más bien un impulso. La pregunta se le había quedado enterrada en el pecho cuando la supo. Nunca la creyó porque siempre estuvo solo, pero ahora que tenía a Yuuri y ahora que podía experimentar la soledad en carne propia, lo creía.

Moriría si Yuuri alguna vez se iba, y no recalco en eso cuando dejo libre al moreno, pero ahora, ahora que lo tenía, lo quería cerca suyo para siempre.

— ¿Vitya morirá?

La voz rota del moreno le empapo de ternura, y sus ojos cristalinos que estaban a punto de llorar hicieron que se sintiera culpable. Yuuri era tan ingenuo que podía decirle que era un conejo mágico y él le creería.

Negó a su respuesta y Katsuki tembló en sus brazos elevando las manos.

—Entonces yo le daré todo el amor y cariño a Vitya para que nunca se sienta solo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y de nuevo bochornosamente sintió el palpitante dolor que crecía entre sus piernas.

—Porque yo lo amo.

Una flecha atravesó su corazón y las lágrimas bajaron más rápido. Sollozo en su hombro como un bebé y Yuuri tiernamente le acaricio su cabello plateado mientras que le abrazaba en esa fría noche de otoño.

* * *

 _ **(1)Cuando los conejos estan euforicos, muestran su felicidad saltando, corriendo y haciendo piruetas. Viktor hace eso cuando está extremadamente feliz.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer 3 Espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite**_

 _ **PD: Una de las razones por las que Viktor evita hacerle algo a Yuuri, es que si llega a tocarlo, no lo soltara en todo lo dure su celo...o sea...ya sabes...7v7**_


	8. En el que Yuuri hiberna

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Nota: No tengo excusa xD ayer me ocupe en otras cosas, pero aquí esta el capítulo.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **En el que Yuuri hiberna**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No tenía ni idea de lo que era, ni mucho lo entendía, pero sentía que desfallecía de la tristeza por aquella noticia.

—Viktor, mañana comienza el invierno.

Ese día estaban en la mesa, comiendo algunas frutas frescas que él y Yuuri habrían guardado para el invierno, sin embargo y extrañamente, el pequeño oso había comido más de lo común, y todo lo que habían recolectado y guardado ya no estaba; ni las frutas secas, ni el salmón que tanto le costó pescar, porque Yuuri Comía y comía y su tripita se hacía tan grande que Viktor no evitaba abrazarlo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Aww, tu tripita es tan suave ~

Alzó al gordito Katsuki entre sus brazos y le beso en las mejillas y ojos, párpados y frente, haciendo ruborizar al moreno que comenzó a reírse por la atención recibida.

Era extraño no sentir el cabello largo de Viktor picarle el rostro, pero su flequillo, la sensación de tocar su nuca con los dedos desnudos y oler su cuello, era algo que le encantaba más. El nuevo Viktor era el mismo, pero con unas matices más maduras que en la primavera pasada, un Viktor mucho más viejoooooooooooo~ que se veía muy, muy guapo.

—Viktor…

Mila carraspeo tomando una fresa del tazón que había en el medio y suspiro mirando al conejo y su amigo el oso. Su amigo que más bien parecía un ser querido.

—Kyaaa, me haces cosquillas~

Ignoraba que pronto llegaba el invierno, y disfrutaba de la compañía del conejo regodeándose de todo el cariño que le daba su persona. El amor que flotaba de sus poros, los besos en las mejillas, en su pecho o su estómago, las caricias en sus hebras, todo, todo hacía tan inmensamente feliz al pequeño oso.

—Viktor….

Volvió a llamar su atención y el albino dejó de soplar en el cuello Yuuri, luego levantó su mirada y entonces Mila se acobardó. Su mirada brillante solo hizo aún más tortuoso su labor, no quería opacar la felicidad de esos dos, pero tenían que comprender que la madre naturaleza a veces era muy cruel.

— ¿Sabes que mañana comienza el invierno no?

Asintió, dejándole de poner atención cuando Yuuri volvió a tomar del tazón una cereza.

— Viktor, necesito que me pongas atenci-

—Si si, lo sé….

Sorprendida, se quedó callada escuchando como suspiraba el conejo. Así que lo sabía todo….sabía que Yuuri hibernaba, que sus sueños de quererle mostrarle la nieve ya no eran posibles, sabía que no estaría ahí para salir al bosque y hacer muñecos de nieve o ángeles, no estaría con él toda una temporada y tendría que desgraciadamente despedirse de nuevo, una… y otra vez…

—Vityaaaaaaaa~ ¡Mañana empieza invierno! ¿No estas feliz?

Y lo peor, lo peor es que no podía decirle a Yuuri la verdad. No sabía si era su primera vez experimentando el invierno, o si su madre le había explicado porque dormían en esa época del año, pero como podía ver, Yuuri no sabía nada de lo que le deparaba ahora. Tampoco quería ver la desilusión en sus ojos, no estaba preparado para ver como el brillo de emoción que con tanto recelo guardaba el niño, se extinguiera.

Estaba bien si él solo sabía, no importaba nada más.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Haremos muchas cosas juntos!

Y mientras que lo alzaba entre sus brazos apachurrándolo nuevamente, Mila podía ver la pesadumbre que cubría a Viktor bajo su sonrisa perfecta.

* * *

Cuando fue hora de dormir, para Yuuri fue tan divertido el comportamiento del albino que no paro de sonreír hasta estar en cama. Abrigado hasta las orejas, con dos frazadas encima, y un gorro que cubría todo su cabello, no le quiso preguntar al conejo porque lo abrigaba tanto, ya que podía ver de a poquito su respuesta en sus facciones preocupadas, aquellas que a su edad todavía no entendía muy bien , pero que le hacían palpitar el corazón rápido.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tienes frio? Puedo traer un-

—Estoy bien~

Sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas, pues la brisa helada que entraba por la ventana comenzaba a hacer efecto en su sistema.

— Pero falta el calor de alguien más…

La mano que se sostuvo de su camisa y la mirada cobriza que le regalo el pequeño Yuuri lo hizo respirar temblorosamente en su lugar.

La respiración le dolía cuando se acostó a su lado y fue sumergido entre las sabanas con él, el cuerpecito pequeño del oso Yuuri pegado a su pecho lo obligo a quitarle el gorro dejando su cabellos desaliñados, para seguidamente peinarlo con gentileza con sus suaves manos.

—¿Mañana haremos grandes cosas no? Quiero ver a Vitya con nieve en su cabello, se verá muy tierno ~

Unas pequeñas manos se agarraron de su camisa mientras que la voz susurrante del moreno seguía oyéndose por el lugar.

— ¿Me enseñaras a hacer un muñeco cierto? ¿Cierto que si?

Bajo la mirada para ver sus ojos y se mordió la lengua con fuerza. No podía, no quería…

Decirle que no podía enseñarle eso, que no podría verlo de blanco entre la nieve…

Sin responder a su pregunta, mientras que Katsuki esperaba una respuesta, poco a poco el sueño comenzó a pesarle, obligándolo a bostezar con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos creciendo sin parar.

—Tengo mucho sueño…y hace frío….

Se restregó los ojos y el albino se acomodó mejor pasando las manos por su pequeña espalda

— Vityaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?

Lo miro sorprendido por su pregunta y enrojeció al igual que Yuuri. Sin embargo el rojo de sus mejillas brillaba más en la oscuridad, y la ternura de sus ojitos alazanes destellaban con fuerza en la habitación.

—Claro que sí, dormiré a tu lado hoy y para siempre ¿te gusta la idea?

Asintió eufórico y bostezo de nuevo encogiéndose en su lugar para acomodarse al calor.

—Hasta mañana Vitya…

—H-H-Hasta mañana…

Mientras que iba cerrando los ojos y su respiración se acompasaba lentamente, indicándole que estaba dormido, Viktor sintió como sus orejas bajaban con fuerza hasta caer a los lados de su cabeza, tristes, entrando casi en una depresión que solo se podría curar al volver a ver esos ojos cobrizos de nuevo.

—Aww que injusto, yo quería pasar el invierno con Yuuri...nuestro primer invierno

Suspiro y rápidamente los ojos se le aguaron, sin embargo ahí estaba, sobrellevando la tristeza, debía de aguantarlo, y esperar por Yuuri en primavera.

—No te demores tanto Yuuri…sabes que los conejos mueren de soledad.

Y cada día sería una tortura, pero mientras que juntaba su oído al pecho del moreno y escuchaba su lento palpitar, podía estar seguro que esperaría cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Cuando despertó ese día el suelo estaba pintado de blanco, los árboles escarchados de nieve, cuando despertó al lado del cuerpo del pequeño Yuuri que dormitaba, suspiro hundiéndose en la almohada. Yuuri respiraba con lentitud, sus mejillas arreboladas y las pestañas que abrazaban sus pómulos le decían que no se despertaría en mucho tiempo, porque parecía estar sumido en un largo letargo del cual solo era consciente él y nadie más.

—Yuuri…ya está nevando…

Sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, así que se removió en la cama y lo abrazo fuertemente procurando no lastimar su pequeño cuerpo, y tal como lo imaginaba, Yuuri estaba tibio, irradiaba calor y a consecuencia, calentaba el suyo. Sentía más frío de lo acostumbrado, pero su cuerpo seguía irradiando calor a unos grados que sobrepasaban los 39°.

Lo cual además de extraño, le confirmaba el hecho de que no podía hibernar _ **(1)**_ , por mucho que lo intentara, su cuerpo aguantaría el frio, y así estaría hasta que llegara la primavera.

La primavera…¿Yuuri despertaría enojado? ¿confuso? ¿Le odiaría? Tenía pensado decirle la verdad cuando despertara y contarle que cada invierno tenía que hibernar sí o sí, y aun a pesar que vería esa cara triste, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de que Yuuri comprendiera. No vería nunca la nieve, y tampoco los árboles de blanco, dormiría por toda una temporada, y despertaría con el estómago vacío y unas inmensas ganas de estirarse.

 _Aww_ , como le gustaría mostrarle el invierno a Yuuri…pero estaba seguro que él comprendería, que en primavera cuando despertarse, con un rostro angelical casi como si fuera salido de un rosal, le diría que estaba bien… Viktor desea que primavera llegará rápido, para verlo despierto, para contarle todo de una vez, para experimentar una nueva temporada a su lado.

Pero aún desconoce lo que puede traer consigo una nueva temporada…como el crecimiento, el crecimiento de Yuuri.

* * *

 _ **(1)Creo que ya lo saben pero, los conejos no hibernan, su pelaje y sistema es capaz de aguantar el frío.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer 3 Espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite**_


	9. En el que Viktor descubre una nueva etap

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Nota: No tengo excusa xD ayer me ocupe en otras cosas, pero aquí esta el capítulo.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

 _ **En el que Viktor descubre una nueva etapa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Unas orejitas se movieron al viento y Viktor entreabrió los ojos sintiendo el caliente y soleado sol empaparle la vista. El olor a flores silvestre llegó hasta su sensible nariz y se estiró en su cama, sintiendo un caliente cuerpo a su lado.

Yuuri dormía envuelto en sábanas doradas, con sus mejillas febriles y su cuerpo cálido. Respirando lentamente y moviendo los párpados con suavidad.

 _Moviendo los parpados…_

Viktor se enderezó con rapidez mirando el perfil durmiente del moreno. Sus orejitas marrones se movieron un poco y después le prosiguió sus labios, que algo húmedos por el agua que el albino le hacía beber para no deshidratarse, se estiraron haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras que sus párpados somnolientos comenzaban a abrirse.

Primavera había llegado, y era hora de que Yuuri despertara

Ruborizado y con una sonrisa de emoción plasmada en su rostro, observo el pequeño cuerpo del oso pardo moverse mientras que se deshacía de las frazadas que tenía encima. Yuuri bostezo estirandose con saña, y sus huesos crujieron dolorosamente, luego, cuidándose del sol que provenía de la ventana cayendo directamente hacia sus ojos, levantó una mano y abrió ligeramente sus párpados viendo a la única persona que lo estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo.

—Yuuri…

Viktor se quedó mudo al ver el solsticio de sus bellos ojos al abrirse. Hacía tiempo que no veía esos ojos alazanes, marrón y rojo, juntos, como el otoño.

El pequeño se retorció en su lugar, restregándose sus ojos. Sus mejillas rosáceas y sus labios rojos brillaban en primavera haciéndolo entonces, diferente a su vista, diferente a lo que Viktor vio hace un año.

— ¡Yuuri!

Se abalanzó hacia el pelinegro y una ola de calor lo nublo por completo. El cuerpo del oso ardía como el fuego, cálido, abrasador, calcinante. Yuuri abrió sus ojos por completo y sintió el suave olor a mango y rosas que provenía del conejo. Una fragancia extraña que, haciéndosele familiar, lo hizo estirar sus manos y abrazarlo tiernamente por la espalda.

Viktor se quedó en su cuello pasando las manos por su espalda, y Yuuri todavía adormilado lo abrazo como un koala con sus piernas levantadas por el peso del albino encima suyo, después enredo las mismas en la cintura del conejo y ronroneo en su hombro disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, te he extrañado

El pelinegro asintió aun sin despegarse. Se sentía bien estar tan cerca de él, de su menudito cuerpo, mientras que su cabello albino se desplomaba en su hombro haciéndole cosquillas.

— Perdóname Yuuri, lo siento…

Se mantuvo taciturno hasta que escuchó la disculpa. Confundido alzó la mirada y miro por la ventana como el árbol de cerezos había florecido, como los pajaritos hacían sus nidos, como el sol resplandecía con fuerza, como el cielo se mantenía celeste, puro y claro.

Primavera…

—Viyta…

Un bostezo salió de sus labios aterciopelados mientras que se frotaba un ojo. El albino se detuvo a verlo todo y se quedó maravillado por un momento. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su voz y hacerlo, en ese momento, había provocado un revoloteo en su corazón.

— ¿Y el invierno? ¿Qué paso con la nieve?

Decayó enseguida porque se veía obligado a darle una respuesta, y esos ojitos parpadearon absortos de lo que pasaba por su mente. Debía de decirle la verdad y se sentía realmente mal ahora.

Viktor suspiro e infló las mejillas como un niño cruzándose de brazos. Yuuri lo imito y se sentó en sus pantorrillas dejando sus manos encima de sus muslos. El pequeño usaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande, por lo tanto una parte se deslizaba por su hombro suavemente dejando ver su pecho.

Nikiforov se quedó pensando en cómo decirle la verdad suavemente, sin que Yuuri se pusiera a llorar decepcionado, pero en eso, por accidente, lo miro de reojo por un momento y se quedó sin aire mientras que el _no_ tan pequeño Yuuri Katsuki, bostezaba de nuevo.

Había algo…algo que le inquietaba del moreno, lo veía diferente y no sabía como explicarlo.

—Vityaaaa~

Yuuri se acercó y se sentó en su regazo mirándolo a los ojos, después los entrecerró con lentitud y se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mofletes.

— Me ocultas algo. —Espeto desviando la mirada con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos.

Viktor se puso nervioso por un momento, pero después de ver el rostro del azabache se ruborizó hasta las orejas y chilló emocionado

—No hagas ese rostro que me derrito~ ¡Yuuri es taannnn~ lindooo~

Lo alzó de la axilas y lo apretó a su pecho tirándose hacia atrás en la cama. Yuuri era la cosita más linda de este mundo, con sus mejillas regordetas y rojizas, sus pestañas rizadas y sus labios rojos…

Se quedó apachurrándolo entre sus brazos mientras que el moreno reía chillando que le hacía cosquillas cuando recordó que debía responder a su preguntar, era mejor hacerlo tarde o temprano antes de que se arrepintiera y dejara el tema a un lado.

Se enderezó sentándolo al frente suyo, y suspiró notando la leve sonrisa tierna que provenía de los labios de Yuuri. Se veía relajado, casi como si estuviera a punto de volverse a dormirse

—Escucha Yuuri…

El niño le puso atención y escuchó todo lo que dijo, a cada palabra que soltaba, sumada con su rostro preocupado y triste, empezó afectar a Katsuki. Su sonrisa desapareció y se tensó por un momento quedando en blanco.

— Es normal que ustedes tengan una época de hibernación. Es para guardar calor y sobretodo, sobrevivir a la escasez del invierno.

En resumen, le decía que un oso pardo como él, no resistiría el frío del brutal invierno.

Yuuri se quedó mudo y Viktor pensó que no había entendido, hasta que empezó a hipar de repente, temblando sin parar, y no fue hasta que gritó con fuerza sollozando que el albino descubrió que si estaba llorando.

— ¡Y-Y-Yuuri! ¡N-N-No llores!

Entró en pánico. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, no cuando del azabache caían gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Y-Y-Yuuri ¡po-por favor!

Verlo así también le daban ganas de llorar, porque ¿A quién mentía? Le había hecho demasiada falta. Juraba y aseguraba que en su ausencia, había entrado en un estado de depresión masivo en donde lo único que lo motivaba a seguir, era verlo dormido en su cama, enredado entre sabanas, para así, acostarse en su pecho y escuchar el suave latir de su corazón…

No quería que se volviese a repetir eso, pero por desgracia, era un oso pardo que debía de dormir e hibernar por obra y gracia de la naturaleza.

—Y-Yuuri, no l-llores por favor…

Además de ponerle los nervios de punta, lo hacía sentirse culpable. Estiró sus brazos para cogerlo entre ellos pero el pequeño hipo hablando entre sollozos

—E-Es que…

Viktor busco en su cajón una caja de pañuelos y sentó al moreno en su regazo.

— D-D-Debiste d- de est-estar m-muy solo y-y - ¡Debió ser muy tristeeeeee!

Le apretó la nariz con el pañuelo dejando que sonara en el y se le quedo viendo con ternura. Todo este tiempo, mientras sollozaba, era por él, porque Yuuri sabía que se había quedado solo.

—Y-Y-Yo so-Soy d-de l-lo ¡peorrrrrrrr!

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire retorciéndose y un par de lagrimillas cayeron de los ojos del albino.

 _Ah, que bendición._

Se limpió las mejillas con rapidez y prosiguió a pasar la yema de sus dedos por los pómulos altos del pequeño mientras que lo apretaba a su pecho

—Es cierto…Yuuri me dejo solo, Yuuri es un egoísta.

Arrugo la nariz sin el valor de soltar una lagrima, pero sin poder evitarlo, al rato estaba llorando como un bebé y manchando la camisa que Yuuri usaba de lágrimas.

— ¡L-L-Lo sientoooo!

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como la lluvia ante la ventana, y Viktor se sentía realmente bien. Poder desahogarse después de tanto tiempo.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Viktor respirara profundo y besara la dulce frente del azabache mientras que bebía de sus lágrimas, besando sus mejillas.

—L-Lo siento

Acaricio su cabello y se restregó los ojos dejándolos rojizos e hinchados, igual que Katsuki, que se veía muy cómico con sus ojos achinados.

—Está bien, está bien…

En ese momento, Viktor se dio el lujo de abrazarlo y aspirar su aroma enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

Extrañamente, olía a flores, y champú de fresas.

—Te extrañe mucho…mucho….

Enredó las manos en su cintura, mientras que el niño rodeaba sus hombros, pero se extrañó de algo.

El cuerpo de Yuuri, la estatura, la contextura…se detuvo un momento a detallar su piel y su boca, después sus ojos rojos por el llanto y su delgado cuerpo cubierto de la ropa holgada que usaba, fue justo en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de _eso._

Yuuri había crecido, cambiado. Yuuri estaba comenzando a florecer.

* * *

Viktor marco en la pared una rayita horizontal cerca de la cabeza del moreno y se la señaló sonriente.

—Has crecido unos 5 centímetros Yuuri ~

El azabache miro la esquina en donde el albino había marcado desde que llegó su estatura y una ola de emoción y euforia derrumbó su cuerpo erizándole los vellos. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez, y dentro de su todavía infantil corazón, se sentía muy grande y feliz.

— ¿Seré igual de hermoso que Vitya cuando crezca?

Viktor lo alzó en brazos con ternura y lo miro de pies a cabeza queriendo apretujar sus mejillas, mejillas que poco a poco se ponían cinceladas y finas.

Yuuri sería un joven realmente bonito.

—De hecho, serás mucho más hermoso que yo

Le picó la nariz con un dedo, y Yuuri exhalo un suave " _Wow"_ que le pareció lo más de tierno, así que sin poder evitarlo, se le quedó mirando por un momento y se ruborizo descubriendo que el moreno también lo veía mientras que estiraba sus manitas.

—Vityaaaa me está viendo~ kyaa que vergüenza~

Se dejó cubrir los ojos pero a cambio, beso las palmas de sus manos y lo apretó a su pecho arrullandolo con suavidad

Yuuri sería un joven amigable y tierno, uno completamente suyo.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Deysi-zg501:** **Yo estoy de vacaciones, pero he decidido que no serán para escribir sino para aprender cosas nuevas xD sin embargo aquí vengo actualizando lo que tenía í el tiempo para muy rapido JAJJAJ xD, muchas gracias a ti por leer y esperar este gran retraso que JAJJAJA a veces tengo con los capítulos. :D Espero te haya gustado este corto capítulo, nos vemos a la proxima~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola nena! Es un gusto leer un review tuyo luego de tanto tiempo. Realmente es muy lindo, ya sabes que si es shota, todo es posible 7v7. Soy de esas lectoras que quiere que se lo folle de una xD pero no puedo porque mi ética en este fic es así, esperar. La verdad es que tengo un One-shot así bien lemon 18+ Vikturi shotacon, pero por desgracia no he podido subirlo porque, primero, no tengo portada...y bueno, básicamente es eso, no encuentro ninguna imagen que pueda reflejar esos sentimientos que quiero plasmar en aquel fic todo pornoso xD pero en fin, JAJJAJA Me alegra que hayas entendido esa parte, me pone contenta que vieras la importancia de sus sentimientos 3 y sí, los conejos son como ninfomanos JAJJAJA EN BUSCA DE Realmente quería agregar un poco eso de "ballet" cumpliendo así mi sueño de hacer a un Yuuri shota bailarina xD, tenia un fic así pero como van las cosas nunca lo acabaré, ya ni ganas tengo xD Pues aqui tienes, espero te haya gustado y llenado tus expectativas JAJJA JAJJAA ONU NO VENGAS POR MÍ AJJAJA Tranquila, no despiertes a tus padres, de pronto te dan con la chancla JJAJA. Gracias por tus animos, igual estoy de vacaciones pero sin la motivación para seguir escribiendo xD estoy metida en otro Fandom y bueno, mi amor por Yoi se está...desintegrando un poco, pero okay, tranquila que nunca abandonó mis fics (Excepto los de Snk, ups JJAJAJJA) Gracias por todo nena, nos vemos, y espero te haya gustado este capitulo, bye~**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer 3 Espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite**_


	10. En el que Yuuri pide un premio

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Nota: No tengo excusax10000000000000000000000000000000.**_

 _ **Al capítulo.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

 ** _En el que Yuuri pide un premio_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Miró por encima de su cabeza, y un gran sol comenzó a besar su piel mientras que el cosquilleo de los nervios calaba en su estómago. Yuuri miró las manos de Minako que mostraban unas mallas de color celeste y enrojeció contemplando como detrás de escena, todos se movían con rapidez, gritando, corriendo, y llevando cosas.

— ¡Minako, necesito más maquillaje!

Yuuri buscó con la mirada a Phichit y al encontrarlo vistiéndose de hada también, suspiró escuchando los gritos de Sara, la maquilladora.

—Pídele ayuda a Mila, ella se encargaba de hacerlo.

Minako suspiró y le entregó las mallas. Él las miro receloso pero ella sonrió señalando un cabina en donde se podría cambiar.

—Sé que estas nervioso Yuuri, pero no debes preocuparte, todo saldrá bien — Respiró profundo y asintió decidido.

La presentación para el festival de verano era hoy y debía de actuar.

Yuuri solito y para su propio orgullo logró colocarse las mallas, que apretadas a sus piernas le incomodaron un poco, sobre todo por su colita que batiéndose, necesitaba un poco de aire. Se asfixiaba la pobre atrapada en esa prenda de seda, pero tragando saliva, solamente se permitió verse en el espejo, y sonriendo imagino el rostro de Viktor al verlo.

 _Yuuri se ve tan lindo~_

 _Kyaaa, Yuuri estuvo increíble_

Se acunó las mejillas ruborizadas y parándose recto, percibió como abrían la cortina que lo ocultaba y le entregaban una faja del mismo color de las mallas.

—Esto te servirá para sostenerlas. A veces se bajaran por si solas y es bueno que te lo pongas.

Minako le hablo con seriedad sin hacer replicas, ella era estricta cuando se lo proponía, y Yuuri lo sabía.

— Si deseas puedo ayudarte a ponértelo, esta algo apretado así que-

—No no, yo puedo solito.

Había crecido, ya podía ponerse la ropa solo. Desde que empezó primavera y por consecuente también despertó, había sido más fácil hacerlo. Viktor insistía en todavía no podía, pero le había demostrado con el tiempo que ya podía hacer varias cosas sin su ayuda.

Para el conejo había sido un golpe bajo, pero debía de comprender que estaba creciendo, que se estaba volviendo en _un adolescente_ , que estaba comenzando a florecer.

Minako asintió y lo dejó solo de nuevo. Así que poniéndose a la obra, se sentó en la banca que por suerte tenia disponible, y buscó la forma de ponerse la faja. Por suerte para él, solo tenía un cierre detrás, nada de botones o broches. Se veía fácil de poner y lo comprobó cuando le vio la semejanza con un maillot: un traje de una sola pieza que se mete desde abajo con tirantes.

Yuuri se lo puso aguantado la respiración y se subió los tirantes poniéndoselos en los hombros. Cuando acabó se desinflo y se miró en el espejo.

—Woah…

Volteó y se miró de espaldas pasando las manos por su espalda. El traje le apretaba demasiado su cuerpo, y resaltaba partes que ni siquiera sabían que existían, tanto así que colocó las manos a cada lado de su cadera y descubrió – Más de lo que ya sabía – que su cuerpo había cambiado. Tenía una figura casi cimbreante, no tan marcada pero si una pequeña curva.

¿Has visto las guitarras? Era algo así.

Yuuri en su inocencia, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. No importaba.

— ¿Ya estás listo Yuuri?

Se sobresaltó pensando cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirándose y salió. La luz le pego fuerte en su cuerpo mientras que todo seguía igual de ajetreado que desde un inicio.

— Solo te falta esto.

Encima de su cabeza, le colocaron una camisita blanca de seda con un escote redondo. Yuuri metió los brazos enfundados de seda blanca que llegando a la muñeca, lo dejaron listo.

—Espérame aquí, voy a traerte tus alas, pero mientras tanto, Sara te maquillará.

Okukawa se fue dejándolo en compañía de una pelinegra. Yuuri le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa enternecida.

—Siéntate aquí pequeño, solo te aplicare un poco de rubor y algo de bálsamo de labios, te los pondrá rojizos pero también te los hidratara un poco.

Katsuki no entendió la mitad de lo que dijo, así que por cortesía solo asintió y se dejó hacer mirando un punto fijo.

— Te veo algo nervioso, escucho el palpitar de tu corazón.

La pelinegra sonrió de oreja a oreja y de pronto de sus brazos comenzaron a brotar plumas hasta convertirlas en alas.

Un cuervo.

—Perdona que sea entrometida corazón pero, ¿Qué pasa? Sé que estas algo ansioso por la presentación, pero percibo que es otra cosa…

La miró por el rabillo del ojo apretándose las manos, luego jugó con sus dedos un momento mientras que la brocha se deslizaba por sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosáceo y parpadeó mirándola fijamente.

—Es que…Vitya…—Ella se detuvo sorprendida y alzo la mirada

— ¿Vitya? — Pregunto recibiendo un corto asentimiento— Ah ¡Viktor Nikiforov! Oh sí, ya me acorde – Confundido la volteo a mirar mientras que ella buscaba algo en su estuche y trago saliva

— ¿C-Conoces a- Vit-Viktor?

— ¡Claro! ¡Todos en el bosque lo hacen! —Tuvo la tentación de preguntar porque, pero Sara se le adelantó — Antes de que yo aprendiera a volar, él ya estaba audicionando para ser el hada de azúcar en la obra del cascanueces ¿Y sabes qué? Terminó siendo el cascanueces.

— ¡Wow — ¡Sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa mientras que la mujer aprovechaba esto para aplicar el bálsamo en sus labios.

— Tenía mucho talento, tanto que a sus 16 años ya había sido proclamado como una leyenda. Solo participaba en los festivales de verano, pero lo hacía tan bien que de no admitirlo, ese fue el apogeo de este pequeño teatro. Mas de 1000 visitantes venían solo para verlo brillar, su mejor obra en mi opinión fue el lago de los cisnes, como interpretó a Odette…fue hermoso.

— Ah espere, ¿Vitya interpreto a una mujer? – Sara asintió ruborizada

—En esos momentos tenía el cabello largo, además su apariencia era tan andrógina que muchos pensaron que en verdad se trataba de una mujer. Él obtuvo el papel después de que nadie pudiera remplazarlo, las únicas que podían no llegaban a su nivel y bueno, así fue, terminó siendo Odette, la princesa de los cisnes.

Finalizó aplicando el bálsamo con la yema de sus dedos y miró los ojos cobrizos del pequeño pelinegro. Yuuri estaba imaginando, imaginando a Viktor bailar con su lacio cabello albino y un tutu, corset y medias blancas….era…. realmente…gracioso.

La historia le sacó una risa pero también le saco un rubor. Viktor era increíble, lo admiraba demasiado.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Viktor? – Por un pequeño momento se le habían olvidado sus nervios, sin embargo, con la pregunta regresaron rápidamente y no tuvo de otra que tragar saliva.

—Él…vendrá a verme…pero no sé si lo haré bien… — Omitió el "Quiero impresionarlo" y "No quiero que se decepcione" Porque ya parecía obvio. Sara lo miró enternecida y compresiva antes de colocar una mano en su hombro.

—No debes de preocuparte por eso…lo que importa es como te sientas y como trasmitas el sentimiento. Si te caes y todos se ríen, piensa en como trasmitirás tu caída, no como algo penoso, hazlo algo lamentable y triste, así como si interpretaras el personaje, demuéstrale a Viktor que te esfuerzas y todos tus sentimientos. Dedícaselo a él y no te angusties por como saldrá, solo déjate llevar y piensa que tienes su apoyo.

Por ultimo, antes de irse, le palmeó la cabeza y recogió sus cosas. Katsuki se quedó varado pensando en lo que le había dicho y confirmó que en definitiva, los cuervos no eran tan malas personas.

— ¡Yuuri has quedado de maravilla!

Minako chilló encantada y todos lo voltearon a ver, permitiendo que encontrara a Yuko la cual también era un hada y a Takeshi, el cual interpretaba un duende.

— Solo falta que te pongas tus hadas y saldrás.

—Nos quedan 5 minutos ¡Todos a sus lugaressssss!

La grave voz del rey del drama, Georgie Popovich, resonó por todo el recinto logrando llamar la atención de todos. Yuuri con ayuda de Minako se colocó sus alas hechas de algodón y miró ansioso como organizaban la escenografía, y se ocultaban a los lados, antes de que abrieran el telón.

—Éxitos a todos.

* * *

 _El sueño de una noche de verano,_ presentación de baile, escrita por William Shakespeare. La historia trataba de como dos jóvenes enamorados no podían quedar juntos porque su amor estaba prohibido, por esa razón decidían escapar del bosque. Clásico de Shakespeare. Una historia de comedia pero drama a la vez, que mostraba los sentimientos más banales como algo espectacular e increíble.

Habían muchos papeles, pero entre todos, Yuuri tenía el suyo. Él era un…hada. No, no el rey hada, solo un hada normal que salía como todos, a bailar en una sola pieza mientras que los enamorados huían. Tal vez ni se notaria cuando saliera, pero tenia la esperanza de que Viktor lo contemplara y se enorgullecerá.

Cuando la primera escena se dio, y paso a la segunda en donde todos los amantes huían al bosque, la escenografía había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una noche oscura y tenebrosa, iluminada por luciérnagas, los arboles que eran reales por cierto, dieron del escenario un toque realista y fantástico. Uno que erizo la piel de más de uno.

Hernia y Lisandro escaparon cogidos de la mano mientras que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte dejando el cielo naranja y violeta para ellos. Luego, saliendo de los lados, las hadas comenzaron a abundar en el lugar. Yuuri fue el primero en salir, caminando en puntas seguido de Yuko y Phichit. La fila de hadas comenzaron a rodear a la feliz pareja escuchando sus cantos pero de pronto, todos se soltaron de las manos.

Yuuri aprovechó esto para echar una vista al público buscando una cabellera plateada, recorrió la mirada por todo el lugar, de los pequeños a los más grande, pero Viktor no estaba.

Viktor no había asistido.

El siguiente paso era un _Fouetté_ _ **(1),**_ paso básico que había practicado por meses, uno que le torció el pie y casi lo hace caer.

Yuuri sintió vergüenza al verse fallar, así que bajo la mirada rojo hasta las orejas mientras que los reflectores apuntaban solo de vez en cuando, a ellos y al azar. Se supone que todos debían de lograr un _Allegro_ perfecto, uno que dejara sorprendido al público.

Eran haditas que no volverían a escena pero debían hacerlo excelente, por esa razón cuando llego su turno de hacer el _Gran Jeté_ se vio carcomido por el pánico y confundiéndolo con otro paso diferente, fallo.

Desde su lugar alcanzó a oír algunas susurros pero no se detuvo a escucharlo cuando los reflectores se apagaron y saliendo de escena, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

* * *

—No llores cariño, no llores.

Sara recibió en brazos al hada y lo abrazó sintiendo como Yuuri enterraba la cabeza en su vientre. Devastado y avergonzado derramaba lágrimas y sollozaba en silencio mientras que el show proseguía y sus amigos lo veían con lastima y tristeza.

– Puede que tuviera un inconveniente…

—N-N-No vino…M-Me-Me dejó so-solo…

Hipo abrazando con mas fuerza a la pelinegra. Ella suspirando le palmeo la cabeza y lo separó de su cuerpo, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por sobre sus mejillas.

—Mira, te has corrido el maquillaje

Bajó la mirada con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas e hizo un puchero sintiendo los dulces dedos de Sara en sus pómulos.

—Vamos a retocarte un poco.

—P-Pero…

La miró triste, abatido, sin una pizca de alegría en su tierno y adorable rostro.

– Y-Ya n-no sali-salimos…

Crispino escucho sus réplicas pero lo agarro de la mano y lo sentó de nuevo sin decir nada.

Yuuri se dejó hacer sin ánimos de detenerla y tuvo que dejar de llorar, a pesar de que tuvieron que darle unos 5 minutos para que se desahogara. Viktor le había prometido que vendría, que lo vería, que le daría un regalo si lograba sorprenderlo, que estaría ahí para él…se había preparado todo el tiempo por él…quería que se pusiera orgulloso, lograr que lo viera con ojos de admiración…

Pero…p-pero era tan malo…que ni valía la pena verlo.

Y de nuevo, se hecho a sollozar como el niño pequeño que era, las orejitas de oso apuntando hacia abajo tristes, deprimidas.

Viktor…¿Dónde estabas?

* * *

La escena culminante estaba llegando y la pequeña hada estaba sentada detrás de escena mirando todo desde el tocador de maquillaje con los ojos rojos e irritados. No se notaba mucho por el maquillaje, pero era evidente que no estaba bien.

Yuuri estaba realmente decepcionado, de él, de Viktor… No, Viktor no tenia la culpa, de seguro nunca supero sus expectativas, Viktor lo podía querer mucho pero sabia que no valía la pena ir a verlo. Ero era.

Suspiró hundiéndose más en un silla mientras que la canción llegaba a su clímax, la escena mágica, el beso, reflectores, espectadores atentos, emocionante final con música de tambores, a flor de piel y lagrimas de por medio. La percusión haciendo un buen trabajo, mostrándonos el inminente final. La pareja brillaba mirándose feliz mientras que él se preparaba para aplaudir…

O eso tenia pensando antes de que las luces se apagaran de improvisto. Yuuri se vio envuelto en la penumbra siendo su única luz las estrellas que resplandecía arriba, en el cielo. Los jadeos y murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Todos se miraron inquietos a lo que sucedería, sin estar consientes de que pasaba en verdad.

Yuuri se levantó guiándose por sus sentidos y sintió en la absoluta oscuridad, como algo cálido rodeaba sus manos, unas palmas atrapadas en las suyas se cerraron en sus pequeñas manos, y no fue hasta que levantó la mirada que descubrió que los ojos azules brillaban a la luz de la luna mucho mas que cualquier otro iris.

—Yuuri…

La música desconocida para sus oídos, se volvió lenta y tranquila. Casi como el canto de la luna, la media luna que se ocultaba en las tiniebla.

— Ven Yuuri.

Con cuidado y sorprendido quiso hacer algo al respecto, viéndose detenido por las manos de él, que lo llevaba hacia afuera, ante todos los espectadores.

Se paró en el centro con la presencia de Viktor enfrente suyo, y no fue hasta que las luciérnagas iluminaron el espacio con su luz que lo vio por completo. Estaba hermoso ante sus ojos como siempre, fulgurante con sus mallas de color azul, y su camisa gris de escote en v con adornos de hojas verdes, sus mangas transparentes de chifón blanco anudadas a su muñecas y codos, dejando ver su piel blanquecina a la luz de la amarillenta luna llena que se dejaba ver, gracias a las neblina que se despejaba poco a poco.

—Oh Yuuri…

Su nombre sonaba extasiado en esos labios mientras que notaba la corona que tenía en la cabeza el albino. Una grande de ramas secas que aun conservaba algunos copos de nieve, tal vez de mentiras, hechos de tela, pero que se veían tan reales y enigmáticos ante sus ojos. Ojos que después se abrieron grande cuando comprendió quien era.

—Oderón, rey de las hadas…

Susurró tímido y por consecuencia tembloroso. No había leído el libreto completo, así que no sabía que debía hacer, por consecuente, se había arrodillado como cualquier hada hacia su realeza pidiendo clemencia

— Perdóneme, yo en verdad no-

—Levántate Yuuri, no estamos en la obra ahora.

Levantó la mirada y descubrió misericordia en los luceros índigos de Viktor. Sus ojos azules lo acogieron y su sonrisa tierna le ablandó el corazón que antes enojado, maldecía y difamaba el puro nombre del albino.

—P-Pero

Por sorpresa, los reflectores funcionaron de nuevo y todos voltearon la mirada hacia ellos. Viktor lo tomó de las manos y lo pego a su cuerpo entrelazando los dedos para trasmitirlo algo de calor…La noche fría arrasó con su cuerpo envuelto en los brazos de Oderón, permitiéndole sentir una calidez indescriptible.

—Vitya…no entiendo…

Se supone que le rey Oderón sería otra persona, Viktor no participaría este año, e incluso si no era así, ¿Por qué...por qué estaba bailando con él, una pequeña hada, cuando debería de estar con su esposa Titania?

—Solo estoy aquí porque estoy celoso de que todos vieran a la pequeña hada mas linda de lugar

Le picó la nariz con un dedo mientras que esperaba que hiciera el famoso _Promenades_ _ **(2)**_

Enrojeció con sus palabras y al verse sujeto de la cintura, pero teniendo la mirada del albino pegada a la suya, tuvo la confianza suficiente para ponerse de punta en una sola posición con una pierna y sentir como Viktor giraba alrededor suyo girándole sobre su propio eje y aunque había problemas de estatura, Viktor sabía manejarlo perfectamente.

—Se supone que me verías…pero no llegaste y-

Viktor detuvo sus lamentos poniendo un dedo en sus labios y lo toma de la cintura elevándolo sin ningún esfuerzo. La estancia aguanta la respiración, y Yuuri levantando en el aire lo mira desde arriba con su cabello despeinado y sus mejillas rojas, los labios brillosos y sus pestañas tupidas. Viktor se alimenta de su imagen, y lo pega a su cuerpo tomándolo desde su espalda baja, mientras que la mirada cobriza del niño lo mira con atención. Sus orejas apenas ocultas que se estremecen por la cercanía, por el ambiente íntimo, y el aliento que exhala el hada muy cerca de su boca.

—Quería regalarte esto.

Ladeó la cabeza respirando profundo y Viktor lo bajó tocando por fin tierra. El _Pas de deux_ Viktor lo conocía bien, pero Yuuri Katsuki no sabía que hacer, que debía de lograr…

—Hey espera, esto no esta en li-

—Déjalos ser.

Georgie le cubrió la boca a Minako mirándolo atentamente, con un aura profunda, él entendía lo complejos sentimientos de esos dos, por eso había accedido al pedido de Viktor.

 _Quiero dedicarle mi última pieza a Yuuri._

Nikiforov se paró en la cuarta posición mirado fijamente a Yuuri, el pequeño se estremeció por su mirada y se quedó helado cuando la música comenzó _Pas de Deux del cascanueces_ mientras que el albino le seguía el ritmo. Su forma de bailar y su flexibilidad lo dejó anonado. Viendo como hacia las Brissé, o las Pirouette, la forma en la que movía los brazos con lentitud señalándolo siempre a él…solo a él.

Yuuri sintió que estaba siendo dedicado a su persona, y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Viktor se movía con gracia, deslizando un pie por el suelo antes de ser levantarlo en el aire. Elevando su pierna mientras que las dos juntas daban un salto logrando un increíble Assemblé. Juntando las pantorrillas en una quinta posición a la cual le seguían el pique, el capriola y un Jeté. Lograba cosquillar los corazónes de todos y sacarle más de un suspiro a cualquiera mientras que apuntándole, lo miraba suplicante por su perdón, sosteniéndose de una pierna en puntas y alargando una mano hacia él, ansiando alcanzarlo como si estuviera lejos.

 _La última pieza de Viktor, era dirigida a la persona más importante para él._

Las gruesas lágrimas, su voz que enmudecía, Viktor jadeaba de cansancio con una sonrisa en sus dulces labios. Una hermosa sonrisa que le decía miles de cosas, entre ellas "Lo siento".

Fue entonces, que mucho antes de que la pieza terminara, Viktor ya estaba haciendo su ultima pirueta y pique, antes de que la música cesara, y todo quedara en un profundo silencio solo roto por su agitada respiración y su magnífica y encantadora, quinta posición.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque en penumbras, la luna amarilla como una gran moneda apuntándolos mientras que desfilaban en sus trajes incómodamente.

Después del show, habían tenido que desalojar el lugar, después de todo ¿Que hacen los depredadores en las noche? Cazar, claro esta, y no es como si todos hubieran esperado a que acabara para salir corriendo hacia sus chozas, no, es porque mas de la mitad tenia que madrugar.

El que madruga Dios le ayuda, decía el gusano

Viktor volteo a ver a Yuuri y se sintió extraño, estar paseando con estos trajes no era nada cómodo, las mallas le apretaban las piernas con extremo atrevimiento, incluso se sentía extraño volver a usar suspensores. Esas cosas nunca le habían agradado. Aunque mas que nada, lo que le tenia cohibido era el silencio imperturbable de Yuuri, creía que había sido realmente claro con su presentación, era un despedida definitiva, una pieza dedicada solo al moreno y nadie mas.

Entonces si era así ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Ni un abrazo siquiera, o un gracias tal vez, solo le había dado la espalda y se había ido corriendo, sollozando y escondiéndose en los vestuarios…en verdad lo tenia confundido.

Suspiró y el oso disfrazado de hada se sobresalto chillando entre sus brazos, Yuuri se había negado pero al final aceptó a ser llevado cargado. Después de todo, caminar en mallas, con los pies de esa forma, no era fácil, y aunque él se removió en un principio, debía de estar agradecido ya que hacia un frio horrible que congelaría a cualquiera.

Prosiguieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Viktor harto de la absurda afonía, rompió el calmado panorama.

—Oye Yuur-

—V-Vitya…

Su nombre sonó entre los labios rojizos del pequeño, un murmuro quebradizo y ronco, un hipo que llamaba al llanto de nuevo

– V-V-Vityaa

Yuuri volteó a verlo, sus gruesas lágrimas estancadas en sus parpados y su rostro arrebolado le puso los pelos de punta. Sus orejas de conejo se movieron sorpresivas golpeando la corona que les obstruía el paso mientras que Nikiforov observaba al moreno llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa Yu-

—¡Y-Yo...LO SIENTO!

Un grito nacido desde sus entrañas despertó a medio nido de cuervos que descansaban en los arboles. Sollozó y lloriqueó agarrándose de su traje con sus pequeñas manos

– L-L-Lo siento.

Nervioso hasta la medula, el albino se quedó callado, nervioso y sin saber que decir, pensó que Yuuri era adorable con sus mocos saliendo de su nariz y sus lágrimas cristalinas mojando sus labios. Sin embargo, confundido, lo atrajo a su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Una mirada semejante a la de un dios misericordioso.

— ¿P-Porque te disculpas?

Pero no pudo evitar que el tartamudeo de su voz no fuera evidente, él no sabia consolar a las personas, no tenia ninguna idea.

—Es…es que…

Se paso la manga de su traje para limpiarse la nariz, pero Viktor sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le apretó la misma para que se limpiara.

– Cu-cuando n-no t-te vi…pen-pensé que me ha-habias abandon-abandonado y entonces…y-yo odie…odie a… ¡A VITYA!

La explicación le pareció de lo mas tierna, y podía decir que se estaba derritiendo de amor si no fuera por el escandaloso frio.

—E-Eres t-tan bueno en lo que haces… q-que no puedo aferrarme a t-ti…por-porque no soy nada compa-comparado a t-ti

—No digas eso Yuuri.

Dijo severamente. Esta vez Viktor no puedo evitar quedarse callado. ¿Nada? Era la personita que le motivada día y noche, su dulce ángel

— Tú eres mucho mas importante de lo que crees para mi, y eso de ser nada es una completa desfachatez, eres y serás mucho mejor que yo, ahora que me retirare puedes tomar mi lugar y dejar a todos con la boca abierta, eres realmente especial Yuuri, y a veces…a veces pienso que no te merezco por eso.

Desvió la mirada y el moreno ladeo la cabeza con sus ojitos rojizos mirando como se le aguaban sus luceros azules

—Vitya…Vitya no llores…

Yuuri arrugó el rostro comenzando a hipar de nuevo, sin embargo el albino se paso la manga de su ropa en los ojos y lo miro fijamente.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Yuuri, de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, de como te esforzaste y como a pesar de tus nervios, lograste hacerlo.

—P-Pero…me equivoque…– Replico avergonzado

— ¿Y qué? Equivocarse es parte de aprender, y tú, tú has aprendido algo grande hoy, y se encuentra aquí – Toco su pecho a la altura de su corazón – Con esto lograras hacer grandes cosas…

—Hasta ser… ¿Mejor que Viktor? — Preguntó extasiado, sin creérselo.

—Hasta ser mejor que yo. —Confirmó —Pero primero, por ser tan valiente, y haberme enorgullecido, te concederé cualquier deseo.

Lo miró a sus ojos resplandecientes, borrando toda lágrima.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Viktor asintió sin titubear imaginándose miles de cosas. ¿Un juguete? ¿alguna comida en especial? ¿Que lo llevara en sus hombros? ¿Que pediría esa mente inocente?

—Que tal…un beso.

Ahora si, la mente de Viktor quedó en blanco. Enmudecido mientras que las mejillas del moreno enrojecían drásticamente. ¿Un beso?

 _Ahh…_

— ¿Un beso en la mejilla?

Yuuri lo miró por un momento y bajó la mirada jugando con sus dedos

—N-No…uno aquí

Tocó sus labios delicadamente y al conejo le pareció de lo mas tentador. Esos carnosos labios pedían a gritos su recompensa, una ligeramente pecaminosa.

— C-Cuando no conocimos…me besaste esa vez…

Viktor rememoro ese momento y se rasco su melena albina. Admitía que no era la mejor forma, sobretodo porque había profanado su boca pero oye, estaba nervioso y además, debía de callarlo

— Y en verdad…en verdad se sintió muy bien…

Algo inhumano se prendió en él, y supo de inmediato que era su sentido animal. Yuuri se veía vulnerable entre sus brazos pidiendo un dulce beso como recompensa. Abochornado y con miedo a que rechazaran su petición. Todo en él era tan evidente que Nikiforov tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de que su mirada lasciva y su sonrojo fueran visto por el pequeño.

—Es-Esta bi-bien si-si no quie-quieres…

El azabache bajó la mirada sin el valor de verlo a los ojos, pero Viktor solamente le despeinó el cabello sedoso y agarró su barbilla tomando con su pulgar, el labio inferior de esa pequeña criatura que tenia su corazón latiendo a miel en esos momentos.

—Seria todo un placer.

Y entonces, su regalo fue dado. Un pequeño beso casto en sus labios dulces a miel, un contacto pequeño que por culpa de un impulso, se volvió en algo mucho mas profano. Yuuri se colgó de su cuello y el beso se profundizó hasta que sus lenguas tuvieron algo de contacto.

Yuuri se ablandó a su contacto suave y Viktor domo su pequeña lengua sin previo aviso apretándole a su cuerpo. Una ola de calor los nubló a los dos mientras que seguían en su pequeño vaivén, hasta que Katsuki sin poder respirar, se separara respirando profundamente.

Jadeó con un hilillo de saliva que colgaba de sus labios y Viktor le acaricio las mejillas arreboladas con suavidad, besándole los cabellos negros.

Yuuri olía igual que las frutas silvestres en primavera.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ Espectacular giro donde la pierna que trabaja es estirada y recogida durante los giros.

 _ **(2)**_ Movimiento que se ejecuta sobre un pie, en forma lenta y uniforme

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :3 Espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite**_


	11. En el que Viktor confirma su amor

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Nota: Ya no diré que no tengo excusa, ustedes ya saben. xD Actualizo hoy...porque sí.xb**  
_

 _ **Al capítulo**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

 ** _En el que Viktor confirma su amor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El calor le estaba matando.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y el sudor que se esparció por su brazo solo lo hizo suspirar.

La estrella amarilla besaba su piel con fuerza y sin misericordia, mientras que a las afueras de su casa, sus amigos y él jugaban con una pelota de béisbol. Phichit y Yuko lanzaban mientras que Takeshi era el que recibía si él no la botaba con el bate, o más bien palo, que habían conseguido.

Todos estaban organizados aprovechando que era un gran espacio para correr y saltar. Viktor les había dejado jugar con la condición de que no le hicieran daño a la casa. Yuuri quiso que se uniera al juego, pero el albino rechazó la invitación cuando les informo que debía de irse a recoger algunas verduras. No es que fuera muy responsable, pero ya que tenía a Mila para que le estuviera gritando por sus deberes, él debía de hacerlo.

De igual forma, el albino se había mostrado triste cuando tuvo que rechazar su idea, pero le había prometido que tal vez jugarían de nuevo otra vez, así que no había problema.

— ¡Vamos Yuuri, tu puedes!

Solo había un pequeño problema…

— ¡V-Voy!

No había podido batear ninguno pelota.

—Strike 3 ¡Estas fuera!

Yuuri jadeo sosteniéndose de sus rodillas con el sudor resbalando desde su frente. Estaba cansado y había sido vencido. Era un asco para batear, siempre fallando, cayéndose por la fuerza emitida, pero lo peor no era eso, era que veía borroso.

Muy borroso.

—Oye Yuuri ¿Estas bien?

Yuko y los demás lo rodearon dándole ánimos. Lo habían puesto como el bateador ya que lanzar la pelota se le daba mal, y tampoco era el que recibía porque la pelota siempre llegaba y golpeaba su rostro, así de malo era Yuuri Katsuki en los deportes, o por lo menos en ese.

—S-Sí, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Todos le sonrieron a cambio y se posicionaron. Levantó la mirada respirando profundo ante el fuerte sol y Yuko sonrió asintiendo

— ¿Listo?

Asintió con lentitud apretando el bate y se lamió los labios justo cuando la castaña posiciono sus pies en la tierra y lanzó la pelota. Yuuri la vio llegar como un cohete, y cerrando fuertemente sus luceros cobrizos, movió su bate escuchando un fuerte chasquido.

Abrió los ojos ilusionado, pero solo duro unos segundos antes de que la pelota golpeara su rostro justo en la frente.

— ¡Yu-Yuuri!

Se sobo la cabeza mientras que una fuerte carcajada brotaba de la boca de Takeshi. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y descubrió que Phichit guardaba una sonrisita entre sus labios, mientras que Yuko le estiraba una mano.

— Perdóname, lance la pelota muy fuerte

—O él es muy idiota

Takeshi río con más estruendo y la morena se acercó furiosa, seguidamente le jaló una oreja y Phichit le extendió la mano para levantarse.

—Me preocupas Yuuri ¿Pasa algo malo?

Quiso negar de inmediato, pero desvió la mirada cuando el letrero de _bienvenida_ que tenía colgado Viktor en una esquina de la casa atrajo su atención. Miró sus dedos dudoso y luego levantó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, después los relajo, e hizo lo mismo 5 veces hasta caer en cuenta.

—No veo de lejos…

—Déjame entender…

Viktor se sentó en la cama de frazadas blancas y agarró a Yuuri posicionándolo en su regazo, a la vez que el pequeño se quitaba sus medias deportivas

— ¿Yuuri necesita anteojos? ¡Pero si no es un oso de anteojos!

Mila se golpeó la frente ante el mal chiste del albino y puso las manos a cada lado de su cadera golpeado el suelo con sus pezuñas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver Viktor, Yuuri no puede ver de lejos, sufre de miopía.

El rostro de preocupación del conejo la hizo suspirar, se veía como un corderito degollado

— No es nada grave, solo no puedo ver cosas que están a una distancia muy larga.

—Per-Pero ¿Y por qué? ¿Hizo algo para que le pasara eso? ¿Se puede quitar?

Yuuri escuchaba atentamente pegándose al pecho del conejo. ¿Anteojos? ¿Que se sentiría tenerlos puestos? ¿Se vería bien con ellos?

—Lo más probable es que unos de sus padres utilizará gafas. Dime Yuuri ¿Tu mamá o papá tenían anteojos?

No respondió con rapidez y solo se limitó a recordar. A mamá nunca la había visto utilizando eso…pero a papá… papá sí. Asintió para el alivio de la pelirroja y carraspeo rascándose la nariz.

—Ahí está. Le heredaron el problema

Viktor se preocupó un poco, y eso pareció inquietar al pequeño porque se removió en su sitio y se pegó más al pecho del albino buscando protección.

—En-Entonces…¿Tendré que usar gafas?

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, así que quería confirmar si en verdad iba a suceder. Era muy repentino a pesar de que hace algún tiempo había comenzado a ver así. Al principio le pareció raro, pero para no preocupar a Viktor, no le había dicho nada.

—Se lo que piensas Yuuri, ¿No quieres usar anteojos cierto?

A veces pensaba que Mila era adivina. Le sorprendía la manera en la que coincidía con las cosas. O bueno, era eso o que era muy ingenuo.

Antes de contestar a la pregunta, volteo a ver a Viktor el cual movía sus orejas cómicamente escuchando los sonidos del exterior. El albino le devolvió la mirada y sonrió cálidamente brindándole la confianza de siempre. Viktor decía que era muy lindo, que sus ojos cobrizos eran hermosos, pero si usaba las gafas ¿Ya no lo serían?

—Ño.

Hizo un puchero propio de su edad negándose rotundamente y Mila lo miró sorprendida, luego Yuuri se acurruco en el torso del conejo y alzó sus brazos enredándose en su cuello.

—No quiero.

Sin embargo Viktor lo miro y noto que estaba triste.

Por culpa de él.

—Mila ¿Nos disculpas un momento?

Se quedó estático cuando la pelirroja se fue mientras que detallaba cada reacción de Nikiforov. El albino lo agarró en brazos y lo sentó en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no quieres usar gafas Yuuri? Es para que veas mejor

Su rostro de preocupación le trasmitía tristeza. Viktor se veía así por su culpa, pero no quería decirle la verdadera razón, porque de seguro para consolarlo sólo le diría que no importaba, que lo querría así…pero es que… era imposible.

—Yuuri…

—Ya dije que ño.

Se cruzo de brazos inflando los mofletes y se dio media vuelta ante el ceño fruncido del conejo

—Yuuri~

—Nop.

Viktor suspiro y lo tomo en brazos picándole el estómago para que dijera algo, pero a pesar de que al moreno le hiciera cosquillas y a ratos se riera, ni una palabra salió de su boca.

El oji-azul lo observo por un momento, e igual de infantil inflo las mejillas frunciendo aún más el entrecejo. Después soltó al moreno, y lo dejó en el suelo encaminándose a otra parte.

— ¿Vitya?

Alcanzó a ver su rostro enojado y trago saliva arrepentido totalmente.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡No te vayas!

Se levantó y corrió hasta él chocando con su alto cuerpo. Le abrazó las piernas y levanto el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

— L-Lo siento…

Sabiendo que rompería a llorar, su corazón se arrugo como un papel cuando lo vio así.

Resoplo, acuclillándose a su altura, y lo tomo debajo de sus axilas antes de alzarlo y apretarlo a su pecho.

—Aw, no puedo enojarme contigo.

Con los labios fruncidos y la barbilla arrugada, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y miro la sonrisa pintada en los labios del albino como el sol al aparecer por entre el poniente.

—Pero ¿Me contaras? Estoy preocupado Yuuri, si no te los pones puede que tu vista no mejore, es más, puede empeorar

La probabilidad de quedar ciego asusto a Yuuri, no ver los hoyuelos que siempre aparecían en el rostro de Viktor al sonreír, lo hizo entristecer más.

—Por eso debes usarlos, si no quien sabe que pueda pasar.

Bajo la mirada por un breve momento hasta que saco el valor y elevo sus ojos encontrando los siempre índigos de Viktor. Sus pestañas tupidas pestañaron con lentitud y de la impresión, acuno su rostro embobado por sus facciones inigualablemente lindas.

Sus manitos antes no abarcaban las mejillas de Viktor, pero ahora podía tomarlas por completo.

—Y-Yo…

Avergonzado se enfocó en la sonrisa que tenía entre sus manos y después sintió dos par de palmas calientes posarse en ellas mientras que apretaban entre las suyas, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Yo tengo miedo de que pienses que soy feo…

— ¿Qué?

Se acercó más para oírlo. No creía lo que escuchaba

—T-T-Tengo miedo de que pienses que soy feo…

Chillo desviando la mirada mientras que su voz desaparecía gradualmente. Viktor se quedó anonado viéndolo y después rompió en risas agudas con las mejillas rojas

—¡A-Ah! ¡N-N-No te rías…!

Le golpeó suavemente el pecho con sus manos y el albino lo acercó más hacia si riéndose gravemente. Con ganas de llorar frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero delatando lo furioso que estaba mientras que Viktor se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

— ¡V-Vitya!

—Ya ya…Oh dios Yuuri ¿Cómo has podido creer en eso?

Ladeo la cabeza sin entender la pregunta, pero en el fondo se sintió realmente avergonzado.

—¿Q-Qué dices?

Viktor lo miro comprensivo, con un rostro risueño y tierno que hacia palpitar su pequeño corazón.

—No me importa nada de eso Yuuri. Si tienes o no gafas, si eres flaco o gordo, ¡Si eres un lindo oso o no!

Beso cada oreja del moreno y él, enternecido, ronroneo gustosamente sintiendo los suaves labios del conejo cerca de sus sienes.

— Yo te amo Yuuri, y por eso tu apariencia no importa, cada pequeñísima parte tuya la quiero, esta, y está por ejemplo

Plantó un beso en su nariz y su frente escuchando el terso tintineo que venía de la garganta del azabache

—Tal vez con tus gafas no pueda ver tus hermosos ojos, pero hará que mis ganas por quitártelas sean mucho más fuertes.

Por suerte o mala, la mente inocente del moreno no entendió la última referencia, no obstante, eso no detuvo que se riera como un tonto algo embelesado

— ¿En…serio?

Asintió frenéticamente ocurriéndosele una idea para convencerlo. Yuuri debía aprender que no le importaba su apariencia, que lo que amaba era esa bolita de sentimientos que tenía en su corazón y lo hacían sumamente bondadoso y tierno.

—Es como conmigo ¿Cuándo me corte el pelo, pensaste que me veía feo?

La pregunta fue para Yuuri, una aberración que nunca debía de haberse dicho. ¿Viktor feo? ¡Nunca, nunca en su vida!

— ¡No! ¡Tú siempre serás hermoso!

El arrebol nació de las mejillas de Viktor, pero eso no evitó que ensanchara más su sonrisa.

—Y cuando me lo corte ¿Me dejaste de querer?

Yuuri exhalo aire sin creerse la pregunta y negó frenéticamente mientras que Viktor suspiraba

—Ves, no dejare de quererte solo porque cambies algo de ti

Acercó su naricita y la frotó contra el moreno cariñosamente, mientras que hacía reír al pequeño.

—No te preocupes, nada dañara el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti.

Se abrazaron mutuamente, y Yuuri se escondió en su hombro mucho más tranquilo. Ya tenía una idea de cómo quería sus anteojos.

Viktor acuno las manos que le cubrían los ojos , preguntándose por enésima vez si podía ver.

— ¡Yuuri, Yuuri! ¿Ya puedo ver?

Rio emocionado mientras que el pequeño chillaba eufórico. Acuclillado, el moreno detrás suyo cubría su rostro riéndose cerca de sus orejas que deleitándose ante el trinar de esa suave voz, sentía un cosquilleo en su pecho.

—Voy a destaparte los ojos, pero no los abras hasta que yo lo diga ¿Esta bien?

Asintió decidido a cumplir su mandato pero el osito apretando sus parpados hizo un pequeño puchero

— Sin trampas~

Siseo mientras que el albino divertido, apretaba sus manos rodeándolo de una cálida sensación.

—Listo, ahí voy

Cuando sintió que ya no le cubrían los ojos, los cerró con fuerza escuchando como los pasos de Yuuri se acercaban a él….pero la tentación le hizo entreabrir un poco los párpados…

No obstante, el pelinegro desconfiado y mirándolo atentamente, lo señalo con un dedo acusatoriamente

— ¡Vitya~!

—Ya ya, lo siento.

Sonrió cerrando esta vez los ojos y para que Yuuri estuviese tranquilo, se cubrió los mismos escuchando los suaves pasos del moreno.

—Listo, ya puedes ver.

Estaba emocionado, y no lo podía negar para nada. Yuuri se preparaba para mostrarle sus nuevos anteojos y se comportaba tremendamente tierno, como si le estuviera preparando una ceremonia, que hasta velo tenía, aunque en este caso era una frazada blanca.

Cuando por fin sus luceros se desnudaron, se le dilataron rápidamente ante la imagen del pequeño Yuuri con sus anteojos de marco azul. Sonriente y ruborizado hasta el cuello, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que sus gafas, cayéndose graciosamente por su nariz en ocasiones, se pegaban a su flequillo que caía en su frente adorablemente.

— ¿T-Te gusta…?

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta cuando ya estaba entre los brazos del conejo siendo apretujada, la colita de Viktor moviéndose rápidamente de regocijo.

— ¡Aww! ¡Te queda perfecto, perfecto!

Se frotó contra su mejilla y la colita de Yuuri se movió igual o más que la del albino disfrutando de los mimos que sin dudar, hacían latir su corazón.

— Sobre todo que sean azules, es un color muy bonito.

Yuuri recordó algo y sonrió mas deslumbrantemente dejando ciego a Nikiforov.

— ¡Como los ojos de Vitya! — Chillo alegre— Escogí el azul porque los ojos de Vitya son celestes, como el cielo ¡Como el mar!

Se colgó de su cuello ante la mirada anonada del conejo y ladeo la cabeza

— Cada que las vea, me recordaran a Vitya y sus hermosos ojos.

Respiro profundo, con la piel erizada y el rostro rojo, mientras que el niño sin saber que había ocasionado, lo abrazaba por el cuello cerrando brevemente sus luceros por la felicidad que sentía inundada en su pecho.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Deysi-zg501:**_ _ **A ti por comentar nena, muchas gracias, espero verte de nuevo, bye~**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :3 Espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite**_


	12. En el que Yuuri sigue adelante

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._** _ **Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Al capítulo**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 12_**

 ** _En el que Yuuri sigue adelante_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando despertó, escuchó como algo caía al suelo y no pudo evitar despabilarse rápidamente. Miro a los lados con los ojos entrecerrados y un bostezo nació de su boca, cual león, mientras que se rascaba el pecho desnudo.

Viktor se deshizo de las sabanas encima de su cuerpo y destacó que otra vez dormía en ropa interior, estaban en verano Dios, era imposible no hacerlo, aunque claro, también cuando estaban en otra estación dormía igual, era como una tradición, o eso suponía.

—Vityaaa~

Se restregó los ojos desperezándose y una carita húmeda en lágrimas lo miro. Yuuri, con sus anteojos escurriendo de su nariz, tenía su pijama puesta y por lo que veía, había sido el causante del desastre que se veía alrededor de la cocina. Era…como decirlo…un huracán que pasó encima.

Confundido pensó que sería otra pesadilla y estiró los brazos sintiendo el impacto mucho más fuerte. Yuuri ya no era tan pequeño, así que cuando lo tenía en su regazo, podía sentir el peso aún más marcado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

El azabache se restregó sus ojitos negando, le escocían de tanto llorar, después de todo lo que buscaba era realmente importante.

— ¿Entonces?

—Vitya~

Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre cuando el moreno lo decía, pero en este caso, era un llamado lastimero y vergonzoso.

— ¡ No encuentro a Bunny-Chan!

Y de nuevo, las lágrimas mojaron su hombro mientras que el pequeño se agarraba de su cuello.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos y un peluche de conejo llegó a su mente, ¿Se refería al pequeño conejo de felpa? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía… ¿Se habría perdido? Después de todo los niños crecen y se olvidan de sus cosas…Incluso él, ese pequeño Bunny lo había perdido, solamente lo encontró cuando rebuscó en una caja de ropa.

—¡L-Lo s-siento!

Acarició su cabello y pensó en decirle que no era tan importante, de pronto Yuuri pensó que estaba enojado por haberlo perdido, pero la verdad es que tampoco se acordaba que existía.

—Yuuri, no te preocupes, Bunny no es tan importante.

De inmediato cuando paro el llanto, supo que la palabra _"No tan importante_ " no había sido la correcta. Yuuri levantó la mirada dolido y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla siendo la única que derramó.

— ¿N-N-No es i-importante?

No quiso asentir, estaba temeroso de lo que diría. Como sabían no era el mejor consolando, y ahora lo único que le provocaba era maldecir al dichoso Bunny que no aparecía.

— P-P-Pero… ¿Fue tu amigo no es así? ¿No te trae bonitos recuerdos?

Yuuri ya estaba grandecito como para saber que era un juguete, que en verdad todas las veces que dijo que le hablaba era su imaginación, pero el azabache estaba preocupado…

Porque pensaba que para Viktor era importante.

—Y-Y-Yo…

Pensó en que decirle y un recuerdo cruzo su mente. La primera vez que tuvo al peluche en sus manos, fue igual que Yuuri. Feliz, eufórico, creía que él era su único amigo y el único que se quedaría a su lado, pero a medida que creció y comenzó a independizarse, el conejo ya no era lo que necesitaba y lo fue olvidando… ¿Se debería de sentir culpable? O más bien ¿Debería de aceptar que ya no le importaba?

El peluche guardo sus secretos más íntimos, al igual que los del pequeño Yuuri que ahora en su regazo le pedía por favor que no olvidara su infancia.

—Y-Y-Yo le dije a B-Bunny que amaba a Viktor… ¿E-E-Eso no es importante?

Era absurdo pero, el momento le calo fuerte en el pecho tocando una fibra sensible. Para Yuuri era importante, porque creía que para él lo era, porque marcó su instancia aquí, en su casa, porque era el único que le recordaba que no estaba solo, que tenía a Vitya a su lado.

— ¿Vitya…?

Mientras que el niño se cuestionaba porque el conejo había desaparecido, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y apretándolo a su cuerpo, Viktor lloró silenciosamente, entonces Yuuri estiró los brazos y lo abrazó por la espalda cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Buscaron a Bunny por todo la casa, Yuuri aprovecho su tamaño y buscó por los lugares más pequeños tratando de encontrar al peluche, mientras tanto el albino también se esforzó buscando en los lugares más recónditos, pese a esto, este nunca apareció.

Así, mientras que Yuuri se entristecía pensando que no lo encontraría de nuevo, Nikiforov recordó algo.

—Oh, ¿Ayer fue día de limpieza no Yuuri? — El nombrado lo vio y asintió restregándose el rostro —De pronto Bunny cayó al canasto de ropa y lo lavamos por accidente ayer, debe estar colgado afuera.

Esperanzado le dio el visto bueno y se aventuraron hacia afuera. Cogidos de las manos fueron atrás de la casa o choza, como quisiera llamarle, de Viktor, contemplando los alambres para ponerse a buscar.

— ¡Míralo! ¡Ahí esta!

Encontrándolo al lado de la ropa de Yuuri, con dos pinzas agarrándolo de los pequeños brazos, Viktor lo descolgó notando que estaba completamente seco, y se lo entrego al oso.

— ¡Bunny!

La felicidad que embriago el corazón de Viktor en ese momento, no duro mucho. Mientras que el azabache alzaba victorioso a su dulce conejo de ojos de botón y partes cocidas con esfuerzo y muchos piquetes, los cuales delataban un poco los curitas en los dedos del albino, una madre venía con su pequeña llorando en sus brazos.

Viktor escuchó el llanto y volteó la mirada contemplando el desespero de la mujer, pero no supo interpretar lo que sucedió después.

Yuuri apretó a Bunny entre sus brazos, y entonces, tomando su mano, se acercó a la mujer y le entregó el peluche a la niña moviendo sus piecitos y bracitos como si este estuviera caminando hacia ella.

—Y-Y-Yo no…

La mujer apenada trato de rechazarlo, pero la pequeña lo tomo tan fuerte que Yuuri alejó sus manos sintiéndose repentinamente vacío.

—M-Muchas gracias.

Nikiforov miro el muñeco y al pelinegro sin creérselo, y tomándolo como un impulso, trato de tomar a Bunny de nuevo, pero Yuuri, el pequeño oso, apretó su mano con fuerza por inercia.

Bajo la mirada curioso, descubriendo las sus mejillas infladas y los ojos repletos de lágrimas del pelinegro.

—Oh Yuuri

Lo tomó en brazos enternecido mientras la miraba partir. Kastuki estaba preparado para madurar y seguir adelante, su ejemplo le había dado fuerzas para dejar partir al muñeco que poco a poco se alejaba.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un postre? Escoge el que quieras

Asintió limpiándose las mejillas y abrazó al conejo Nikiforov. Luego, viendo a lo lejos la manita del conejo despidiéndose, alzó la suya y con un breve _bye bye, se_ ocultó en el hombro del albino que le acariciaba los cabellos tiernamente.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :3 Espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	13. En el que Viktor experimenta el celo de

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._ _Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos._**

 ** _Al capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

 ** _En el que Viktor experimenta el celo de Yuuri_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó como la brisa de verano, inesperado. Estaba en sus clases de ballet para el siguiente año en el festival de primavera y de pronto, una ola de calor golpeó su cuerpo. Se sostuvo del tubo horizontal mientras que se sobrecogia y su aliento caliente solo lo hizo sentirse más débil.

Minako llegó a su cuidado, pero solo pudo mantenerlo en brazos antes de desmayara por el calor.

—Celo...

La castaña pidió a todos que retrocedieran y lo sacó en brazos corriendo por el bosque. Despertó cuando aún no llegaban y comenzó a gemir por el roce de la ropa en su piel.

Minako lo había escuchado, los osos pardos eran promiscuos y su celo comenzaba a inicios del verano, además de eso, si Yuuri efectivamente estaba en su celo y era el primero, ya estaba en la edad suficiente para tener cachorros.

La simple idea la dejó helada mientras que recorría la llanura, Katsuki parecía un niño de 12 años, a estas alturas el pobre debería seguir jugando con muñecos en vez de estar preocupando por eso. _La naturaleza era en definitiva muy cruel_

Suspiro sacándose todas esas ideas negativas de la cabeza y respiro profundo cuando recordó que por lo menos, podría evitar su celo. Así como lo hacían algunos, esperar hasta que pasara y evitar cualquier contacto. Tenía suerte, Yuuri no había encontrado a ninguna hembra y por lo visto, no estaba pensando en encontrarse con una en toda su vida.

A la lejanía vio el lugar al cual quería llegar y Yuuri se agarró de su ropa jadeando lentamente.

—H-Hace m-mucho calor...

Le acarició el cabello, la persona que rondaba por su cabeza apareció. Viktor salió de casa a estirarse y con una canasta de ropa, se disponía a colgar ropa hasta que salió del bosque y saltó a su lado con la lengua por el piso.

—Vi-Viktor...

El hombre la vio anonadado, pero luego, encontrando a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos hiperventilando, abrió los ojos grandes y soltó la canasta regando la ropa por el piso.

— Y-Yuuri

El albino dejo que respirara y a cambio, recibió al no tan pequeño Yuuri en brazos.

De inmediato supo lo que le sucedió, pues su olor era realmente fuerte, sin embargo, no le volvía loco.

—Yuuri está teniendo su primer celo, por favor cuida de él

Miró preocupado a la castaña mientras que Yuuri se agarraba a sus ropas y lo rodeaba con sus piernas como un koala. La razón por la que no alejaban a Yuuri de él era porque su olor no le provocaba nada, mientras que cuando el albino estaba en celo, todo lo oliera bien para él, era bueno.

Como era su primera celo ¿No sería tan malo cierto? Viktor escuchaba a Minako atentamente sintiendo el cuerpo caliente del moreno en sus brazos. Estaba febril y débil, Viktor sentía un apretón en el pecho cada que se ponía a pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Era un oso joven, su primer celo debía de ser catastrófico. Viktor suspiro cuando Minako abandonó el lugar y abrazo al azabache de su cuerpo

—Te hare una compresa con agua fría para que se te baje la fiebre

No obstante, seguía siendo un bebé, por su debilidad no buscaría hembras y por su inexperiencia no haría nada. Era cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera algunas cosas importantes.

Le besó la frente y sintió el leve estremecimiento que nublo a Yuuri por un momento. Estaba realmente sensible

—No te preocupes, Vitya hará que te sientas bien .

Le tocó la nariz y Kastsuki abrió sus ojos dilatados mirándolo atentamente

— ¿V-Vitya?

—-Sí, yo. Te ayudare a superar esto

Sonrió para calmarlo un poco y lo sostuvo de su espalda baja sintiendo el pequeño temblor.

— ¿J-Ju-Juntos?

Asintió animadamente y a cambio el moreno se pegó más su cuerpo. La manera en la que olía su cuello y frotaba su mejilla con la suya se le hacía realmente divertido

—M-me haces cosquillas

Se rió a medias sin prevenir el problema, se adentró a casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

—Tch, no puedo creer que ese maldito oso ya ha llegado a su celo tan pron...- ¡Arg!

Mila pisó a Yurio con fuerza callándolo de repente, y el felino se agarró la pata moviendo la cola ferozmente mientras que Viktor los mandaba a callar poniéndole la compresa fría en la frente de Yuuri

—Solo digo...¿No está muy pequeño para que suceda?

La pelirroja no replicó pues, estaba de acuerdo.

—Supongo que corre por la cuenta de cada uno. La madurez sexual de algunos a veces es muy pronta—Miró a Mila—O muy tardía – Sin disimulo miró a Yurio, el susodicho gruño poniendo colorado.

—Pobre Yuuri, tener que soportar esto a esta edad...puedo entenderlo, cuando yo ni siquiera podía correr tan rápido como mamá ya tenía mi primer celo, por suerte es el primero, el segundo vendrá en un año más y gracias a Dios, Yuuri ya estará un poco más grandecito.

Viéndolo el lado positivo, omitió el pedazo sobre conseguir pareja, pues para nadie en el bosque, era desconocido el gran amor que sentía ese oso pardo por el conejo Nikiforov.

—Tch, tan pequeño y ya causando problemas

bufó rodando los ojos, pero se detuvo al sentir otra pezuña lastimando su otra pata. No era su culpa, era culpa del verano, el verano lo hacía irritante y fastidioso. El sudor pegado a la piel, el sol fuerte dañando sus retinas, era la peor cosa del mundo.

—Qué bueno que es el primero, a la siguiente actuará de acuerdo a sus instintos, después de todo, todavía es un niño como para controlarlo del todo.

Y eso explicaba porque cuando Viktor estuvo en celo, no perdió el control. ¿Saben lo horrible que puede ser un conejo cuando está en celo? Por suerte, Viktor tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, si no, se hubiera lanzado encima del pobre Yuuri.

—Eso es cierto, pero por ahora, avísanos cuando necesites algo

Los vio partir y al ver que estaban solos, se sentó al lado de la cama y le acarició el cabello al afiebrado Yuuri que no dejaba de removerse inquieto bajo la sabana.

—C-C-Calor...T-Tengo C-Calor...

Pasó una mano por su frente con la comprensa y alisó su cabello negro hacia atrás. Los mechones que cayeron a los lados le dieron una diferente perspectiva de Yuuri. Se veía incluso más guapo así, con cabello hacia atrás, sin anteojos...pero decir eso sería mentir, pues cualquier faceta de Yuuri le gustaba.

—-Shh, tranquilo

Calló su pequeña boquita con un dedo y acarició su cabello

— Será duro al principio, pero debes aguantar —Se agacho y se acercó a su oreja — Yo confió en Yuuri~

Viktor no se dio cuenta pero, el pequeño susurro causó que Yuuri se estremeciera enteramente. Soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos viendo como Viktor recargaba su cabeza en la orilla de la cama.

—V-Vitya~

Sonrió a su llamado contestando suavemente. En cambio, no recibió ninguna respuesta pues dos manos acogieron sus mejillas y lo impulsaron hacia adelante.

Abrió los ojos grandes sintiendo la pequeña boquita del moreno en la suya. Yuuri se movió suavemente dominado por un sentimiento en su pecho y profundizo el beso aun cuando era demasiado inexperto

—Nhg~

Aun sorprendido, no pudo detenerlo. Yuuri se quedó sin aire al cabo de unos segundos y los soltó con un pequeño _Plop_ de por medio mientras que el puente de saliva se derretía hasta sus labios.

—Y-Yuuri...

Se tocó los labios y miró al azabache que taciturno, solo sonrió tiernamente antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Viktor seguía sorprendido, más no le tomo tanta importancia pues podía pasar. No era la primera vez que ocurría un beso así entre ellos, de hecho, la primera vez que conoció a Yuuri, fue lo que le dio. Un beso húmedo.

Suspiró acomodándose en la cama y miró el cuerpo que se removió en ella. Yuuri dormía boca abajo con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, su saliva corría por la comisura de su boca mientras que su pelo alborotado, iba en todas direcciones.

Haciéndose a un lado, sin mover el cuerpo del pelinegro, se acostó a su lado sin tener la intención de rozarlo. Yuuri era demasiado sensible, cualquier roce le provocaba espasmos, era adorable verlo y no podía evitar decir que un lado suyo lo quería tembloroso debajo suyo...bueno, esos eran pensamientos que venían en ocasiones.

Se quedó dormido al rato, basto que cerrara los ojos y ya está. Hacía calor por el verano y tal vez fue por eso que después de un rato se quitó la sábana de encima.

Al rato, sintió mucho calor, tanto que frunció el ceño. _¿Cómo podría tenerlo si literal dormía semidesnudo?_ Pensó tratando de cambiar de posición, no obstante, un peso le detuvo la acción. Intrigado, abrió los ojos y quiso cerrarlos rápidamente para poder prepararse para lo que vería.

—Vit-ya~

Bueno, tal vez si estaba equivocado sobre que el primer celo era calmado.

Yuuri estaba montado en su regazo, con una sonrisita lujuriosa y un brillo en los ojos casi segador. La camisa de su pijama estaba abierta, mientras que sus pantalones escurrían de sus tobillos hasta más abajo.

—Te amo Vitya~

Rio nerviosamente desviando la mirada. Katsuki con su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos extraviados no le ayudaban a su autocontrol.

—Vitya~ no me ignores~

Unos pequeños brazos se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello y el cuerpo de Yuuri se desplomó encima de él. El moreno levanto las piernas en su posición con la colita marrón meneándose de la felicidad y busco su mirada con necesidad

— ¿Hm? Viyta mírameeee~

Lo zarandeo un poquito, pero luego se enterró en su cuello y comenzó a olfatearlo meneando las piernas al aire con cada exhalación.

—Y-Y-Yuuri c-creo q-que de-de-debes

La respiración se le cortó cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su cuello. Ladeo la cabeza comprendiendo la situación y Yuuri se rio juguetonamente mirándolo con un resplandor ardiente.

 _Este era el cortejo del oso_.

Oler, marcar, Yuuri quería copular.

—Vityaa~ ¿Tú me amas?

Miro su rostro febril y noto las pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. _Aw, no hagas eso._ El bulto en su ropa interior creció mucho más y Yuuri se acercó a su rostro desesperado por una respuesta.

— Vitya~VItyaaaa~

—Sisi, Yo amo mucho a Yuuri — El moreno se quedó pensando la respuesta, pero al rato se estremeció de nuevo frotándose contra su mejilla.

 _Marcando._

—Aw, soy tan feliz~

No supo poner sus manos, pues cuando la yema de sus dedos tomo la piel de Yuuri, el pobre se retorció en sus brazos jadeando excesivamente.

—Vitya~ duele mucho~

No fue difícil comprender la situación. Sintió algo en su vientre y supo de inmediato porque la cara lastimera en las facciones del azabache.

Su primera erección.

Viktor se cubrió la boca mientras que Yuuri sacaba el labio lloriqueando. Su ropa interior de conejitos, la de Yuuri estaba empapada. Realmente necesitaba ayuda, igual que él también.

—A-Ayúdame~

Desde hace rato, cada que hablaba, gemía. Abriendo su boca con un nuevo jadeo en camino y la saliva pegándose en el paladar por las sensaciones. El celo de Yuuri estaba llegando a su punto.

No pudo seguir viéndolo así, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas por el dolor. Se sentó en la cama y Yuuri en su regazo se abrazó a su cuerpo mirándolo todavía deseoso.

—Déjame ayudarte —

Metió los dedos en las orillas de la ropa interior del moreno y la bajó lentamente hasta sus tobillos. A cambio, Yuuri se sentó en su regazo viéndolo atentamente

—Vitya se ve chistoso~

Se rió el moreno colgándose de su cuello, la acción provocó que su erección aún cubierta tocara la de Yuuri. El azabache jadeo de la impresión sin poder contener las lágrimas, Viktor le acarició la cabeza y sus orejas calmándolo.

—Te ayudare solo un poco — Señaló levantando un dedo — Esto es lo que debes hacer cada que ocurra esto ¿Vale? —Sin alguna pena que pudiera abrumarle, bajo su tanga de color negra y la tiró al suelo acercando a Yuuri a su posición.

—Lo tomaras así y luego harás esto

Junto sus dos miembros y el niño tembló sujetándose fuerte. Sin embargo acerco su mirada a lo que hacía Viktor abajo y sonrió

—-Vitya~ aw que grande~

Sintió como se endurecía más y lo atribuyo al celo. Si Yuuri era así con su primer celo ¿Cómo sería con los siguientes? La creciente imagen llegó a su mente mientras que comenzaba un lento sube y bajo restregando los dos.

—Nhg ¡A-Ah!

Los suaves gemidos que soltaba Yuuri no le ayudaban en nada. Se sintió mucho más excitado cuando se agarró de su espalda. Restregaba sus miembros con lentitud, juntando los fluidos, sintiendo las uñas del moreno en sus hombros.

—Ahhh~

Trago saliva cuando Yuuri gimió alto, la saliva brotó de su boca por la comisura de sus labios mientras que lo sostenía en sus brazos. Viktor estaba realmente embelesado, pero había dicho que no pasaría esa barrera hasta que por lo menos el pequeño estuviese preparado...por lo tanto ¿No estaría mal pasar esa barrera cierto?

— ¡S-Se-Se siente bien~!

Siguió masturbándose con el pene de Yuuri, sintió como el aliento caliente del moreno chocaba con su nariz. Abrió grande los ojos y sintió sus pequeñas labios tocando de nuevo su boca.

—Mnh~

Profundizó el beso un poco más y la pequeña lengua del azabache se juntó con la suya en un baile resbaloso y viscoso. Katsuki bebía de su boca con urgencia y debido a la inexperiencia, Viktor se reía contra sus labios y lo guiaba lentamente. Las sensaciones combinadas con el celo de Yuuri solo provocó que se volviera más receptivo ante las sensaciones.

Viktor sintió como se derretía en sus brazos y apretó con suavidad el miembro del culpable de todo esto. A Causa, Yuuri se separó dominado por los sonidos que salían de su garganta y dejo un hilillo de saliva en su camino.

Nikiforov se lamió los labios sintiendo como picaban y ya siendo hora, apretó con dulzuras las nalgas del moreno y pellizcó su colita.

—¡A-Ah! ¡E-Eso n-no!

Se rió a contra de su voluntad y atrapó su cola con solo una mano. La bolita marrón se meneaba feliz, pero esta vez tal vez no era una buena idea pues Yuuri abrió grande la boca gimiendo en su rostro y dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus tiernas mejillas mientras que su piel se crispaba cual gato.

El calor pareció exasperar a Yuuri pues se sintió tan asfixiado por un momento que cerró sus ojos derramando lágrimas con el rostro febril y soltó un gemido viniendo en su vientre. Se desplomó entre sus brazos con los pezones crispados y los muslos henchidos.

—Aww, por lo menos alguien pudo liberarse.

Viktor miro su miembro exuberante y ladeo la cabeza suspirando. Llegó a frustrarse por un momento hasta que Yuuri se removió en su pecho mascullando entre dientes.

—Galletitas con miel~

Se mordió un dedo y cruzó sus piernas ocultando su erección. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso?

—V-Vitya~

Era la cosita más inocente del mundo, como ronroneaba del gusto por el calor con su piel rojiza por los toques anteriores. Nadie podría dañarle su mente pura.

—Vitya sabe a galletitas con miel~ Yummy~

Se cubrió la boca ruborizada. ¿Era por el celo no? Yuuri no iba a ser un niño pervertido...claro que no.

—Aw~ Galletitas con miel — Río— Y Vitya~

El suave gorjeo que brotó de su garganta solo lo hizo ver incluso más adorable mientras que se tapaba el rostro colorado. El moreno se abrazó a su pecho, con la mejilla pegada a su pectoral y se quedó dormido mientras que la baba caía de su boca.


	14. En el que Yuuri cela a Viktor

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._ _Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos._**

 ** _Al capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

 ** _En el que Yuuri cela a Viktor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Faltando poco para otoño, que prontamente se convertiría en brisa helada, habían ido al lago en el centro del bosque a bañar. El sol todavía seguía en su punto más alto, así que iluminó sus cuerpos en el agua una vez que entraron.

Viktor estaba aliviado, o así se sentía mientras que miraba de reojo a Yuuri en la cascada. Después de su celo, que gracias a Dios había durado solos dos días, el azabache había vuelto en sí. Confundido y mareado, pero ya no tan febril y mucho menos lanzado. Sus hormonas se habían tranquilizado pero eso no quitaba que su cuerpo apestara a feromonas de oso.

Todavía recordaba las palabras de Yurio, al día siguiente

—¡Apestas a sexo!

Tal vez Yuuri era un niño, pero tenía un aroma a macho que por poco y lo empapaba por completo. Lástima que nadie hubiera comentado que sus feromonas cuando estaba en celo también habían empapado a Yuuri, porque si le preguntaban, todavía le parecía fascinante la forma en la olía a él.

Podía enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y oler por horas la mezcla de los dos juntas. El almizcle.

Resopló como un idiota sintiendo como le salpicaba agua en la cara.

— ¡Vitya~!

Desvió su atención del punto en blanco que veía y le devolvió el chapoteo riendo. Yuuri seguía viéndose como un niño, pero prontamente cruzaría la adolescencia, normalmente cuando se da el celo, los jóvenes tienden a crecer más rápido de lo habitual.

En este caso, se había dado cuenta que el cuerpo de Yuuri estaba perdiendo las matices infantiles. Su pecho se volvía más ancho pero sus caderas seguían siendo delgadas, sus piernas cortas, comenzaban a alargarse al paso de las semanas, y su figura, oh su figura, estaba delirando cada que veía como se acentuaban sus curvas.

Yuuri comenzaba a abrir sus pétalos, pero todavía faltaba que estos vieran la luz del sol.

— ¡El agua está realmente deliciosa! ¿No?

Viajó hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre de más de 1.80 de altura. Yuuri que seguía sumergido en el agua, salió de del fondo alisando su cabello hacia atrás. Luego noto una silueta gigante que tapaba el sol y alzando la mirada encontró unos ojos verdes.

—¡Chris! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Se acercó dudoso y tomó la mano de Viktor pegándose a su cuerpo. ¿Quién era ese hombre? No recordaba haberlo visto.

—Sigues siendo igual de enano.

Lo miró receloso frunciendo el ceño. Parecía ser cercano a Viktor, porque lo miraba de pies a cabeza y no temía hablarle con confianza.

—No creo que mi altura importe en este momento.

Entendió el sutil tono de voz y empino la mirada frunciendo el ceño. ¿Viktor conocía a ese tipo? Entonces ¿Lo había visto alguna vez en el pasado?

—Oh, a quién tenemos aquí

Lo confirmó cuando se dirigió a él acuchillándose. Se pegó a Viktor avergonzado y oculto su rostro sin tener la más mínima intención de voltearlo a ver

— ¿No me recuerdas?

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y frunció la boca cuando vio su sonrisa. Brillaba estridentemente, pero no era de su agrado, era muy falsa.

—Es algo timi-

—No me gustaría recordarte igual.

Chris se levantó viendo el puchero tierno en los labios de Yuuri, Yuuri no había querido decir eso, pero el impulso hacia sido mucho más fuerte que él. La manera tan cercana que era con Viktor le molestaba, y la forma tan cordial en la que le trataba igual.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser así. Sentía un sentimiento en su pecho que nunca había sentido.

Sin embargo no causó el gran efecto que espero, Chris se rió a carcajadas y Viktor lo alzó en brazos mirándolo fijamente ¿Habría sido muy grosero de su parte? No quería admitirlo, pero ese oji-verde no le caía bien, tenía algo que le inquietaba.

—Tal vez es porque _ss_ soy una víbora.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, lo volteo a ver sorprendido. Noto como sacaba su lengua viperina y rememoro algo en el tiempo que hace mucho no recordaba.

—Tranquilo pequeño _ss_ , no muerdo

Claro, era ese feo monstruo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres el terrible monstruo que encontré en el pozo aquella vez!

Viktor se mordió los labios aguantándose una risita mientras que a Chris esta vez ya no le parecía tan gracioso.

—¿El que siempre habla con _ss_ intermedios cierto?

Pero a pesar de sus intentos, la sonrisa salía de igual manera.

—Qué niño tan simpático.

Le revolvieron los cabellos pero se apartó al instante, era extraño, en su pecho inundaba un sentimiento amargo de desconfianza cada que se acercaba demasiado. Abrazo a Viktor mirando al oji-verde de reojo, su vista maliciosa solo le causaba un malestar en el estómago.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Los dos se sumergieron en una larga conversación a la cual no le pudo seguir el hilo, la manera en la que hablaban y se reían lo confundían realmente, no era la primera vez que veía al albino reírse con alguien que no fuera él, pero de cierto modo ese oji-verde de sonrisa ladina no le causa buena confianza, para nada.

Quiso decir algo para no quedar fuera pero no tuvo chance, callado y con frío ya, se bajó de los brazos de Viktor y gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta pesar de que sonara como el gemido lastimero de un cachorro.

— ¿A dónde vas Yuuri?

Recogió su ropa sacudiéndose y luego apretó su colita marrón para escurrirse el agua, entretanto se ponía el pantalón, su camisa y se encaminaba hacia la casa sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Yuuri...? ¡Yuuri, esp-espera!

Chris observó al conejo apurado y lo vio desvanecerse en el frondoso bosque poniéndose los pantalones en el camino, se quedó callado por unos instantes pero nunca borró la pequeña curva de sus labios.

—Un pequeño empujoncito no hace daño ¿No?

* * *

Llego rápido a casa detrás del oso y trato de tomarlo entre sus brazos, sin embargo Yuuri se escabullo entre ellos y se metió a la casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara

— ¡Yuuri!

No tenía ni idea de que había hecho, por eso estaba tan desconcertado ¿Le habrá molestado no terminar su baño? Todo era culpa de Chris y de entretenerlo así

— ¡Yuuri!

No le agradaba para nada que su querido moreno estuviese así, ahora mismo deberían de estarse secando, luego Katsuki tendría sueño y le pediría que lo llevara cargado hasta la cama.

—¡Yuuriiiii!

Tocó las puertas varias veces y jadeo deteniéndose, a este paso la rompería, por eso pensó en entrar por una ventana y rodeó la casa encontrándose con una abierta y que mostraba su habitación. No tuvo que empinarse siquiera ya que en la cama, estaba Yuuri durmiendo.

¿Ven? Después del baño le da sueño.

Suspiro impulsándose para meterse dentro y rogó a todo Dios existente que su trasero no se quedará atascado, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como esto, por suerte no sucedió y solo tuvo que aplicar un poco más de fuerza para entrar.

—Uff, debería de hacer esa ventana un poco más grande

Comentó acercándose a la cama. Katsui dormía plácidamente boca abajo con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, su cabello negro se mezclaba con la blancura de las sabanas, y se veía tan lindo en ese estado, tranquilo, con una cara de angelito.

Acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de Yuuri y la acarició con suavidad apretándola suavemente, ya no tenía las mejillas tan regordetas, pero seguían siendo tan tiernas.

—Aww, debería dejarlo dormir e ir por algo de comer ¿Cierto?

Preguntándose eso se dirigió a la puerta notando que la había atascado con una silla que tenía una gran piedra encima ¿De dónde había sacado la piedra? Se rió suavemente tomándola entre sus manos ¿Por qué se había enfurecido tanto?

Saliendo de casa se puso a meditar, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta luego de que el ocaso llegará.

* * *

Llegó saltando alegremente con una canasta de moras azules a la casa, sus orejas estaban arribas por la felicidad que lo embargaba, era imposible que Yuuri siguiera enojado después de traerle su fruta favorita.

Tarareando una canción llego a su casa y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el bello durmiente estirándose en la cama

—¡Yuuri, Yuuri! Mira lo que te traje

Le señalo la canasta y rápidamente pude ver esos ojitos cobrizos brillantes, eran tan deslumbrantes que tuvo ganas de abrazarlo intensamente para nunca soltarlo, pero el oso apartó la mirada haciendo un puchero, y se cruzó de brazos

—No quiero.

Abrió la boca grande a punto de decir algo pero la negación de Yuuri y su completo rechazo lo lastimo completamente. Se giró dándole la espalda y dio por terminada la conversación.

Si no fuera porque Viktor era muy terco.

Con un puchero en los labios dejó caer la canasta y se lanzó al oso tumbándolo a la cama, Yuuri agazapado y con la espalda contra el colchón miro el inesperado comportamiento de Viktor.

—Yuuriiiiiiiii ¿Pasa algo? Dime que sucede

Se cruzó de brazos negando. Sus mejillas rojas solo llamaron la atención de Viktor que se acercó más zarandeándolo poco a poco

—Yuuriiii~

—Nada.

Su tono seco solo lo intrigó más, estaba tan indispuesto en decirle algo que se acercó para molestarlo un poco mientras que Yuuri desviaba la mirada, no diría absolutamente nada, porque de igual manera no sabía cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento.

Eso era lo que más le frustraba.

— ¿No me dirás? — Negó sin vacilar —Entonces...

Pensó en una forma de hacerlo hablar y cuando se le ocurrió, no dudo en decirlo aunque sonara cruel.

— ¡No más Katsudon por una semana! — Al ver el rostro perplejo del azabache, sonrió — No, más bien...¡Por un mes!

Yuuri se levantó angustiado suplicando porque fuera mentira, pero Nikiforov tenía una curva en sus labios que le decía que era totalmente sincero

— ¡Por un año!

Ups, se había pasado.

Escucho un chillido y miro como los ojos del nipón se ponían aguados, resplandecieron ante las lágrimas y se retractó rápidamente.

—¡Es una broma! ¡Solo una broma!

Lo atrajo a su pecho escuchando un leve sollozo y pasó los dedos por sus mejillas cayendo en cuenta de algo, sus lágrimas eran de cocodrilo, mas falsas que la altura de Otabek.

¿De dónde habrá aprendido eso?

Oh

—Pero, ¿Me contaras que pasa?

Lo acomodo en su regazo y acunó sus mejillas, los ojitos llorones de Yuuri se alzaron a verlo mientras que sus manitas lo tomaban de la ropa.

—¿Y? Confía en mí

Su pequeño susurro logro que el susodicho se encogiera y luego se mordiera los labios, lo miró por una fracción de segundo y se acercó a su oído susurrándole lo que había pasado.

Nikiforov no sabía cuál era el dilema, pero cualquiera que fuera, lo aceptaría y pediría perdón si fuese necesario, no obstante, cuando Yuuri terminó, su rostro sorprendido, casi maravillado, solo abochorno más al pelinegro.

—No me digas...

No se quería reír, pero sentía un calor rebosante en sus mejillas y picazón en sus labios, que sin poder evitarlo, querían curvarse hacia arriba

—¿Estas celoso?

Abrió grandes los ojos, lo que sentía ya tenía nombre y sabía perfectamente que era.

Su rostro pintado de rojo solo le causo ternura a Viktor, su cuerpo temblaba de la pena y quería salir corriendo y dar una vuelta por todo el bosque con tal de no que ver a la cara al albino, no obstante la mirada de él deslumbraba tanto, que fue inevitable no caer preso de sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, siempre me sorprendes!

Lo abrazó cálidamente apretando sus sentimientos en su pecho, las sensaciones le erizaron la piel y se mareó al instante, el calor sofocante los enterró juntos mientras que sentía detrás de sus orejas las suaves caricias del conejo.

—No tienes porqué estar celoso Yuuri, te amo solo a ti y nadie me separará de tu lado

Enterró la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como le besaban los cabellos, sus dedos apretaron la camisa de Viktor y sus piernas reposaban en el regazo del conejo.

— Chris es un amigo, pero tú eres la persona que quiero, así que no llores

Sonrió señalando sus ojos hinchados y le apretó las mejillitas

—Nadie podrá reemplazarte...

¿Estaba bien sentir eso? Viktor era suyo, completamente suyo, sus ojitos azules eran los únicos que lo miraban con tanta devoción, sus labios eran los únicos que besaban sus mejillas con tanto fervor, no debía de temer, solo había alguien en su corazón.

—Viktor...Viktor es mío

Se embriago con su olor y encontró en el una pizca del suyo, que logro hacer latir frenético su corazón

— Y yo soy de Viktor...¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre

Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo, la estancia en silencio les permitió escuchar el latir de ambos, las orejas del conejo se movieron ansiosas ante el incesante tamborileo y Yuuri pegado a su pecho escuchaba en primera fila el latido de Viktor. iban a seguir así por un tiempo más, hasta que Yuuri sintió picazón en su nariz y estornudo.

—¿Hm? ¿Te acostaste a dormir sin secarte cierto?

Ups.


	15. En el que Viktor consigue miel

**_Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SHOTACON, repito, SHOTACON, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) si por el contrario, eres igual que yo 7v7 ¡BIENVENIDA/O! contiene fluff y slash...seguramente causará diabetes._ _Perdonen el OCC Y errores ortográficos._**

 ** _Al capítulo._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **En el que Viktor consigue miel**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Vamos Yuuri, tomate el jarabe.

Negó cerrando fuertemente la boca. Viktor intentaba hacer el avioncito e incluso cosquillas para que se lo tomara, pero no había forma de que probara el remedio para su resfriado.

Se sorbió los mocos delatando su pésimo estado y el conejo sacó un pañuelo apretando su nariz suavemente. Lo zarandeo un poco sacándole un quejido y luego encesto el pañuelo en el bote de basura en donde habían unos cuantos más.

—Yuuri, esto te hará bien.

Volvió a refunfuñar desviando la mirada, nada de lo que dijera le convencería, no iba a tomarse ese asqueroso jar-

— Que pena, y yo que había hecho katsudo-

— ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero prob-

Le metió la cuchara a la boca con rapidez y no tuvo de otra que tragárselo pesadamente. Viktor sonrió triunfante y miró cómicamente su rostro deformado por el sabor del jarabe.

— ¡Ugh! ¡No sabe nada bien!

Se limpió la lengua con la manga de su camisa pero el sabor no se iba a ir por un largo tiempo, tal vez por eso, el conejo al verlo tan desesperado le entregó un vaso de agua y le acarició la cabeza cuando se lo tomó de un trago

—Eso te pasa por no secarte bien.

Suspiró cruzando de brazos, entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero no era su culpa, era culpa de esa víbora entrometida.

— Vamos, acuéstate y descansa, la fiebre no ha bajado

Viktor le tocó la frente y ronroneo gustoso sintiendo la leve caricia que le daba a su pelo, sabia donde tocar para hacerlo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, detrás de sus orejitas marrones o en la mejilla, cada que pasaba un dedo por ahí un cosquilleo hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo y era tan placentero, que su colita se movía gustosa por los mimos.

—Me iré un rato, Mila necesita ayuda con algo sobre unos listones y canastas de mimbre, vendré dentro de poco.

Tocó su mano entrelazando los dedos y quiso decirle que no se fuera, pero no tuvo de valor de atarlo a él cuando sabía que debía de irse y dejarlo descansar. Sus manos se fueron despegando a medida que el albino caminaba hasta la puerta y no fue hasta que no sintió su calor que resoplo y se acurrucó más a la sabana aspirando el olor de su almohada.

—Huele a Vitya~

* * *

—Miiilaaa~ Yuuri está enfermo y justamente me llamas para que te ayude, espero que sea importante porque si no-

Se quedó callado de repente y alzó la mirada sorprendido, sus ojos brillaron, resplandecieron como estrellas en una noche muy oscura; enfrente de sus narices, el jardín de la señorita Minako había florecido por fin, había de todo, de vegetales a frutas, de las más jugosas hasta las más coloridas, era un paraíso para todo animal herbívoro

—Fue difícil, sobre todo por los bandidos que hay a los alrededores— Gruño mirando a su alrededor— pero con ayuda de Minako, hemos logrado hacerlos crecer.

Se acercó cuidando sus pasos y babeo al ver las zanahorias, oh ricas zanahorias.

— Este año ha sido realmente ventajoso para todos, ¿No crees?

No escucho nada de lo dijo, se acercó con su canasta de mimbre y comenzó a arrancar un poco de fruta, bayas, moras y hasta fresas, si le llevaba todo eso a Yuuri era posible de que se curara

—Vaya, veo que ya sabes porque te traje aquí — Mila suspiró cruzando de brazos — Minako quiere que le lleves un poco de comida a Yuuri, pensamos que estabas escaso así que me hizo traerte aquí y de paso darte eso.

Relleno la canasta con apio, zanahoria, remolacha y hasta lechuga, de solo pensar en la cena el estómago le rugía como una bestia

—¿Esto es Miel?

Terminó por voltear y ver lo que le entregaba para luego sorprenderse, era un sobre de miel, miel de abeja amarilla y espesa.

—Agrégale esto a su jarabe, es posible que le agrade más y de paso le ayude.

Miró el sobre sorprendido y sonrió entusiasmado, a este paso Yuuri se pondría muchísimo mejor y se tomaría el remedio con más rapidez y sin tanto rechazo

— ¡Muchas gracias! Dile a Minako que le ayudare en la clase de ballet la semana que viene.

Le mando un beso como todo un caballero y se esfumó entre el espeso bosque

* * *

Abrió sus ojitos y se destapó, ahora tenía calor; desde hace rato estaba teniendo escalofríos y eran tan severos que del frío al calor, solo llegaban los dos y le daban ganas de tapar medio cuerpo y luego taparlo completo, estaba siendo más bipolar que con la comida en pleno otoño

—Yuuri~ llegue~

Sintió sus ojos pesados y los cerró sintiendo la leve caricia de Viktor en su pelo, jadeo aire caliente y escucho como ponían al lado de la mesita una canasta y un sobre.

—Iré a ver buscar tu jarabe .

Al escuchar la palabra "jarabe" se crispo totalmente y se ocultó debajo de las sabanas, no ese asqueroso remedio

— Esta vez sabrá mejor

Saco la cabeza debajo de la sabana, miro la canasta oliendo el perfume de las frutas y trago saliva al deslumbrar un líquido espeso y amarillo guardado en un sombre.

—M-Miel...

Lo agarro babeando la almohada y lo abrió con sus garras emocionado

— ¡Hora de tomar la med- ¡Yuuri!

Viktor abrió grande los ojos y encontró divertida y realmente mal para su salud mental aquella escena, el oso Katsuki destapó el sobre y comenzó a comerse la miel embarrándose las manos y su pijama, chupaba la viscosa sustancia y se separaba dejando los hilos pegados a sus labios incontables veces

Trago saliva viendo su febril rostro y se acercó lentamente quitándole la miel, Yuuri se lamió los dedos uno por uno y extendió las manos frunciendo el ceño tratando de alcanzar la miel

—No más Yuuri.

Se lamió el dedo pulgar y le limpió los labios con suavidad, sin embargo el azabache atrapo su mano y se llevó los dedos a la boca pasando la lengua por la miel restante

—La miel de Viktor...es deliciosa

Se cubrió la boca tratando de disimular el chillido que salió de su boca y se pasó una mano por su cabello encrespado y orejas tratando de aplacarlo.

— _Motto Motto Kuree~_

Se mordió la lengua, Yuuri le había comentado que era un oso que venía de Japón, específicamente del este, y recientemente le había comenzando a hablar en ocasiones en ese idioma con una soltura casi sacada de la cuna, lo bueno era que no había olvidado eso, lo malo las cosas que ocasionaba en su interior

Si admitía que Yuuri cuando hablaba era sumamente tierno, agrégale cuando lo hacía en japonés, la matiz de su voz cambiaba a una tan suave y chillona que su interior se removía gustoso al escucharlo, una sensación cálida se instalaba en su pecho y se sentía como un niño emocionado cuando lo hacía para él.

Por eso, ahora que estaba mirándolo con sus luceros brillantes y diciendo cosas delirantes por su fiebre, se estaba aguantando mucho para no saltar sobre sus huesos

—Viktor tiene miel y no quiere compartir~

Se rió al escuchar su berrinche y busco con la mirada el jarabe con la intención de juntarlo con la miel, no obstante, el oso Yuuri, nublado por una febril cara y su corazón acelerado, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un largo beso robándole de paso, el sobre de miel

Viktor pensó que se levantaría (Realmente sabía que no podría pues estaba débil) y se escondería debajo a cama a comerse la miel, pero no se esperó para nada que ante el largo contacto de sus labios, el azabache soltara el sobre luego de unos segundos y se impulsara hacia su cuerpo enredando las piernas en sus costados

La última vez que paso esto, fue cuando combatían el duro celo de Yuuri, pero era imposible que haya entrado en uno, no cuando estaban a finales de verano. Miró el ruborizado rostro del enfermo y solo pudo atribuir el pequeño incidente con eso

La fiebre alta

Dejo que se apretara a su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera y se rió contra el beso al ver lo inexperto que era, ya era un adolescente que según la naturaleza, hijos debía de tener, pero no sabía besar

Algo le picó el estómago y sonrió ladinamente, la malicia que tenía en su interior se manifestó en todo su cuerpo y una pequeña travesura cruzó por su cabeza.

—Yuuri~

Se separó del afiebrado muchacho y recogió el sobre vertiéndoselo en el dedo, luego se delineo los labios con el dulce amarillo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro y sonrió.

— ¿Querías comer más miel?

Babeo al ver el dulce esparcido en sus labios y tragó saliva al notar como se le hacía agua la boca, quería, quería la-

—Chuu~

Tomo su nuca y junto sus labios abriéndole la boca, cuando miro su rostro sorprendido y toco sus mejillas calientes metió la lengua y terminó por besarle hasta quitarle el aliento.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, Yuuri se separó curvándose hacia atrás y Viktor meneo su colita de la emoción lamiéndose los labios ¿Cuándo es que llegaba su celo? Porque estaba algo emocionado ahora mismo.

—Y-Y-Ya e-entendí

Sonrió encantadoramente limpiándole la saliva de su barbilla y lo recostó en la cama, tenía una capa de vapor saliendo de su rostro febril pero estaba feliz de que comprendiera que no había más miel por ahora

Lo cubrió hasta la coronilla y agito el jarabe sacando una cucharadita de miel, luego vertió algo de remedio en ella e hizo que el moreno se la tomara sin complicaciones

—No sabe tan mal~

Vio cómo se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior y guardó el sobre detrás de su espalda, ahora podía mantenerlo a raya, pero cuando fuera todo un adulto, tal vez alejarlo de miel sería más difícil de lo esperado

Bueno, ya tenía un punto a su favor si sabía su debilidad

—Y no sabrá mal de ahora en adelante.

Le beso la frente cariñosamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estaría ahí hasta que Yuuri se fuera a dormir, no lo dejaría solo ahora que sabía que había algo que podía volverlo loco y literalmente, quitarle la enfermedad.

—Vityaa~

Ladeo la cabeza, hace algún tiempo que lo escuchaba decir eso.

— Tu miel es la mejor~

Sabía a qué se refería, pero lo tomo de tan doble sentido que se puso tan rojo como un rábano mientras que algunas imágenes mentales llegaban a su mente ¿En serio faltaba para su celo? Apretó sus piernas avergonzado de su propia reacción y Yuuri sonrió hundiéndose en la almohada

— _Oyasumi~_

Miro por la ventana, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y era hora de dormir, aunque...

—Tal vez hacerme cargo de este pequeño problemita no sea un inconveniente...

Suspiro viendo su entrepierna y luego al durmiente, se acercó a acariciarle el cabello y detalló su lenta respiración; Yuuri mientras que más crecía, en un dilema más grande se convertía, no quería ni imaginarse cuando llegase su celo, no el primero, el segundo o el tercero, uno en donde ya sea un puberto con las hormonas alborotadas

¿Qué clase de cosas le esperarían?

—Espero que haya quedado algo papel higiénico

Resoplo dándose media vuelta y se metió al baño justo cuando el pequeño Yuuri estornudaba, , cuidado conejo Nikiforov, un oso agripado es feroz, y mucho más cuando uno de sus delirios es su propio enfermero.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola mis amores! Vengo a pedirles su ayuda :c es que estoy comenzando en el dibujo y me va súper mal, así que si alguna de ustedes me puede ayudar dandome consejos y eso, se los agradeceria mucho 3._**

 ** _Sobre el fic..._**

 ** _*Muere otro siglo*_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y feliz año atrasado._**


End file.
